Hiding in Plain Sight
by Team-Sincock
Summary: Hannah & Killian had a special connection since they were children. Circumstances forced them apart, and a crime forces Hannah to disguise herself and bargain with the notorious Captain Jones to earn a place of employment aboard the Jolly Roger. She shares in his adventures, but will he ever know the truth? Will he realize his true love is hiding in plain sight?
1. Chapter 1

The first time they ever met was actually in a dream. For as long as she could remember, Hannah spent every night of her life in the same place. She did not dream, as you and I dream. Instead, her conscious mind took her to the only place in the world she felt safe. The only place she felt was home. It was her father's clover field in the north-east corner of his large farm. The lush, green meadow was surrounded on all sides by a thick tree line. To the west, the woods continued on and on. Her father didn't own any of the land beyond the tree line, except to the south west, where the rest of the farm was located. Their humble hut, animal shelter, chicken coop and food cellar all located at the southern end of her father's property. When Hannah was very young, her mother would bring her to the clover field to while away many a sunny afternoon. They laughed and played together, made daisy-chains, and had tea parties. When Hannah was old enough, five or six years old, her mother taught her to read, and taught her some simple arithmetic, much to her father's chagrin.

"Women-folk have no business learnin'…" he was frequently heard to grumble.

"Oh, Folly," Hannah's mother, Divina soothed, "these are things she'll need to know so she won't get cheated at market." Divina knew that explanation would at least prevent her husband from interfering with their lessons. Divina had hoped Hannah would escape the farm life, and not sped her days in the market, trying to pay taxes by selling the eggs, milk, pork and vegetables grown on their farm. Folly, Hannah's father, who already felt cheated by life in general, saw Hannah only as a burden and another mouth to feed when he could barely pay his taxes as it was. In this, however, he conceded to his wife. He most definitely did NOT want to get cheated at market, and agreed the lessons could continue. He knew he wouldn't have to pay anyone to be at market if Hannah were there working for him.

"Someday, Hannah," her mother said to her once in their field, with a faraway look and tears in her eyes, "Someday I hope you will escape this oppressing village… and farm….and live a life of…." She seemed to search for the right description of the life she hoped for her daughter would have. "…a life of… _adventure_. A life filled with laughter, and…love. A _happy_ life, Hannah." Finally, her mother looked down at her, just as her tears spilled over and raced down her cheeks. "A happy life. Please Hannah, do whatever you have to do to be _happy_ in your life. Don't settle for a life of work you hate, or you will hate your life. Find what makes you happy, and do _that…_ Can you promise me?"

Hannah could only nod in agreement with her mother's request. She didn't understand why her mamma was so sad. That was the last time they spent any time together in the clover field. The next day her mother was unable to get out of bed, she was so overcome with sickness and fever. On the fourth day, when her mother not only could not get out of bed, but could not even open her eyes, Hannah's father sent her to fetch the apothecary from the market. After returning with the small-framed man and leaving him to his work, she toiled around small hut they called home, confident that the apothecary would make her mamma better.

She was just getting ready to wreak havoc on the chickens scattered throughout the yard when she heard her mother screaming in pain. Hannah rushed into the dimly lit structure to find her father holding down her mother, pinning her to the bed, while the apothecary pulled a long, black rod from the fire, its tip red-hot.

"Folly, you really have to hold her down this time! I can't get it done if she's going to fight me!" the thin little man barked at her father. Her father responded by laying his body over Divina's just as the doctor brought the rod down on her leg. Hannah could hear the sizzle of the infected flesh for an instant before the sound was drowned out by her mother's screams. The smell of burning infection, then of flesh made Hannah's stomach turn, and as much as she wanted to throw herself at the men and make them leave her mamma alone Hannah had to leave the small hut. She ran all the way to the meadow, and once there finally collapsed in a heap of helplessness, tears, fear and confusion.

Nightfall was beginning to set in, when Hannah decided she must return home. For better or worse, she had to know what happened to her mother. She hurried back to her family's hut, and slipped in unnoticed, in time to hear the apothecary speaking quietly with her father.

"I've done all I can, Folly. How I wish you would have sent for me sooner." He sighed. "The infection was deep, and I've burned out all I can, but if it's spread past the wound… If the infection has gotten into her blood…. Well…. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." He began to carefully re-pack the bag he had brought with him. "Keep a close eye on her. Keep the wound clean, and change her bandages. Maybe… just maybe…" he trailed off, watching Hannah's mother lay on the bed, deathly still.

"Take a chicken with you. For payment." Was the only acknowledgement from Folly that he heard the apothecary. "Hannah will catch you one." His eyes searched the room for the first time since the doctor had arrived. He found her, sitting on her blanket in her corner of the room.

"Hannah," he rasped, "get th' a-pot-a-carry a chicken to pay for mommy." He rubbed a roughened hand over his face, and hefted his bulky frame onto the small stool next the hearth. He stared into the fire in a way that seemed to dismiss them both.

Hannah scrambled to her feet as the doctor made his way to the door. She scurried out after him, ready to catch the nearest chicken for his reward. She searched the yard in the purple light hoping to give a chicken not yet roosted a run for its money. Guessing what she was looking for, the kind apothecary stooped down to speak with her.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I hope your mommy gets better, but I'm not sure she will. Don't worry about paying me this time. I've a feeling this may be the last kindness you know." He gave her a wistful half smile before trudging away. She stood there for a long time puzzling over what he could have meant.

The next several days were both the fastest and slowest of her short life. Her mother lay on the bed, still as death, pale as the full moon on a clear night. She never stirred. Folly kept watch over her, never coming off of the stool by the hearth that Hannah ever saw. During those days of vigil, it was like she didn't even exist. Folly never acknowledged she was there, never answered her questions, never responded to her requests for food or drink so that she began to fret the apothecary was really a witch that had captured her parents with a spell that prevented them from seeing her.

Two days after the apothecary had left, word had begun to spread that Divina was gravely ill and not likely to survive. The townsfolk began to speculate on what Folly would do with the loss of his wife. The gamblers wagered it would take him less than a week to become the drunkard Divina kept him from being, and his little girl would be lost in the shuffle. Horrified at the thought, their closest neighbor brought food for Hannah and Folly – as much as she could spare. Since Folly was not answering the call of his stomach, it was more than enough for Hannah.

That night, as Hannah slept, she once again found herself in the clover field. Immediately she could tell something was different. She looked around the entire field trying to spot what had changed. Suddenly, her mother emerged from the west tree line.

"Mamma!" Hannah screamed, and ran to meet her, jumping into Divina's open arms.

"Oh, Mamma!" she cried, "I miss you! Please wake up soon! Will you get better?" She innocently pleaded.

Divina began sobbing, and held little Hannah closer.

"No, baby." She sniffled, pulling back to look into Hannah's eyes. "I won't get better. I'm sorry." She took a deep, shaking breath. "And now, I have to leave you. But I know you will be a _good_ girl, right? You have to help your papa now – I can't help him anymore. You'll help papa with the animals and the farm, won't you?"

Hannah could only nod. She realized in her heart this would be the last time she saw her mamma.

"Remember too, Hannah, you promised me you would make a _happy_ life. You didn't forget, did you?"

Hannah shook her head. "I didn't fergit, Mamma. But, how d' you make a happy life?"

Divina smiled and caressed Hannah's cheek.

"Hannah, I have found that when you give to others, and put others above yourself only then can you truly find happiness. Be honest. Be a good friend – especially to those less fortunate than you. Help them, in any way you are able. Please, please don't let this farm grind you down. And always remember I love you more than anything."

Hannah awoke with a start to find Folly weeping over the body of Divina.

The next several weeks were a blur to Hannah. She didn't understand why her father had suddenly become so angry. The only time he spoke to her now was to shout an order or reprimand. The only other acknowledgement of her existence was in the form of violence.

"It's up to you, Hannah, to pick up the slack left by your lazy mamma. _You_ are to have all my meals hot and ready for me. _You_ will look after th' chick'ns, hogs and milk-cow. _You_ are t' keep th' house clean, and clothes warshed and mended. _You_ will take our wares to market to sell. _You_ will keep th' pests out th' garden and cella'. You'll help at plant and ha'vest time. That clear?" His tone was so stern Hannah began to fear her father, but nodded in agreement.

"I will, Papa." She solemnly replied.

"Well, then," he straightened up to his full height. "Get to it. See tha' supper's ready when I get back." And with that, he lumbered out of the hut.

Hannah did her best, but it was a lot of responsibility for a little girl of eight years old. Frequently she burned their meals, dropped the chickens eggs, and spilled the milk. The laundry boiled over and put out the fire – which she didn't know how to re-build. That evening her father's sore temper took it out on her when his meal was cold. His anger doubled at the prospect of building another fire, so as additional punishment he refused to help her build a new one and promised additional beatings for each cold meal delivered.

Hannah began to despair that she would never find the happy life she promised her mother she would.

That night, while her body slept, she was in her clover field, trying desperately to mimic the movements she had seen others make when building a fire. She felt she had been at it for hours without making any progress. Finally, she collapsed, sobbing out her frustration at her inability to light a fire, and the unfairness of receiving a beating for it.

When she had no tears left she sat up, and decided she would spend the rest of this time trying to enjoy the meadow.

Immediately she knew something was different. Someone was here with her.

"Mamma?" She cried, looking around the empty field. "Mamma, is that you? Are you here? Mamma!" She ran to the tree line – to the same spot her mother had emerged from shortly before her death. Hannah stopped and peered into the dark forest.

"Mamma!" She shouted. "Mamma! Please! I need your help! Come back and help me!" she jumped as the shrubs just within the tree line rustled. Suddenly she was frightened. She knew it was not her mother who was here with her.

Gathering up her courage, she stared right at the bush that caught her attention. "Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself. I know you're there." She waited.

After a moment, she saw a dark haired little boy peek around the bush at her. Hannah smiled.

 _A friend!_ She thought. _Mamma must have sent him here to play with me._

"Are you here to play with me?" she asked eagerly, relieved to find the young boy did not immediately run – away, or towards her with malicious intent.

He hesitated. "Ummm. I don't know. What is this place?" His bright blue eyes began to look around the forest. He looked past Hannah and could see the brightness of day in the clearing behind her. "I thought it was night…" he mused as he moved closer to Hannah.

Hannah continued to smile. "It is, silly. I'm Hannah." She waited.

He shifted his piercing eyes back to her. "I'm Killian." He was standing next to her now. She could tell he was older than she was, but he was still quite young. She could see a yellowing around his eye that reminded her of old bruises.

"What happened to your eye?" she blurted in that innocent way that children do, cutting right to quick. He looked away from her and into the trees. She waited a few moments before she realized he wasn't going to answer.

She reached up to gather all of her honey-colored hair and pushed it all forward, over her shoulder. With her other hand, she tugged on the collar of her dress, exposing the crook of her neck, and some of her shoulder. She turned so her exposed shoulder and back were towards him.

"It's OK. I understand." She said simply. He looked, and peeking just above where she pulled her collar down, he could see her purplish skin, a day or two old, but still fresh enough to be tender.

"A garden snake startled me and I dropped the eggs. Papa gave me one hit for each egg. Only six broke." Killian fought back his fury at her matter-of-fact-tone. He checked his anger, reminding himself he was only dreaming as she began to study him.

His clothes were old, worn, and getting to be a little small. His trousers had patches on both knees, and a torn pocket. His tunic had greyed with age and was spotted with various mendings and patches. Already she could see he had the hands of a worker – rough, cracked skin, torn and dirty fingernails. An idea occurred to her.

"Do you know how to make fire?"

"What?" he stared at her, confused by her sudden change of subject.

"Fire." She repeated. He nodded. "Can you make one?" she asked again.

"Of course I can make a fire. Who can't?" He shrugged and started to follow her as she began to make her way back to the clearing.

"I can't," she answered his rhetorical question and stopped to shuffle her feet, kicking a small pebble. She looked back up at him, imploring him with her eyes to teach her. "Will you show me?" she began to tug on his sleeve as if to lead him back to the center of the field where she had been toiling.

"Why do you need to make a fire?" He questioned. "Can't someone make it for you?"

She shuffled her feet again, clearly uncomfortable by his question.

"Ummm…" she hesitated and looked him over again. His bright eyes held hers and seemed to bore into her soul. In that moment she knew she could trust her new friend. "Papa says I was foolish to let the fire go out and as punishment he won't make a new one. He says I will have to do it myself, and if his breakfast is cold he'll hurt me again." She continued to look into his eyes as she made the confession. This, Killian could understand. It sickened him to know this small girl's own father would raise his hand against her for not being able to make a fire. She seemed so small and powerless he knew he had to help her. He nodded and smiled at her before answering her pleas.

"I'll help you."

She lead them to the center of the field where he could see a small "pit" formed of various sized rocks arranged in small circle. He estimated none of the rocks could be larger than her small fist. The middle of the rock circle contained two small piles of leaves – he guessed one fist-full for each hand and a neat little pile of twigs on top of the leaves. He approved of her efforts – at least she had some idea of what needed to be done. He noted also strewn about the outside of the little rock circle were dozens more rocks, but with no semblance of order. All of the stones were of varying sizes and colors. Some even appeared to have small nicks in them, and here or there he could tell some had gouges in them while others had been broken into pieces.

"Well, it looks like you've got a good start here, but you're going to need more wood to feed the flame when you get it to go." He squatted down and began to pick the leaves out of the circle. "These will only create smoke." He smiled up at her as she watched him, wide-eyed. He could tell she was paying very close attention so she wouldn't miss any part of the lesson. Taking her cue from him, she helped to remove the rest of the leaves. When they finished, he looked around the meadow again.

"I won't need more wood _here_ ," she told him. "I only need to learn how to _start_ a fire so I can do it at home." She was beginning to worry he would send her into the tree line for more wood and she would miss the essential part of the lesson – the spark.

"No, no. I'm looking for something to use as tinder." He glanced at her and noted the confusion and worry in her expression. "We'll need something to use in place of the leaves. Something that won't cause so much smoke, lass." He continued gently. "Perhaps some dried grass?" He looked again at the tree line, noting some long, yellow, dry looking grasses growing along the border. "Come." He stood up, and offered her his hand, nodding in the direction of the grasses. "I think that will work just fine." As he started in the direction of the grasses, she wiggled her fingers from his grasp.

"Race ya'!" she yelled as she took off at her top running speed.

He laughed out loud for the first time that he could remember in a very long time, and chased after her. Being older than the small girl, and taller he easily caught and passed her, but he was wholly unprepared for the shove she gave him as he was passing, causing him to trip on his own feet. He laughed again as he hit the ground. He forgot what it was like to not worry, and to just….have _fun._ He and his brother spent every waking hour in servitude and were never allowed to act as children like to. Liam, Killian's brother seemed to take it all in stride, explaining that as being the oldest he was practically a man and had no time to play. But Killian missed it. He missed laughing and playing and being care free. He knew that at twelve years old he would be considered too old for such things soon enough anyway, even if he was allowed to indulge in childish things, but that didn't make him miss it any less.

"I win!" she squealed as she reached the grasses, and slapped at the waving reeds. She turned to gloat, but her smile disappeared when she saw her new friend still on the ground a few feet away.

"Killian, are you alright?" She ran back to him, and knelt down at his side.

"Aye, lass. I don't remember the last time I've been this well." He looked at her again, but still, the worry remained in her expression. "Let's see about that grass, then." He got up and together they gathered some of the long grasses.

He showed her how to gather and twist the grasses together so they would stay in place once ignited. Upon returning to her make-shift fire pit he asked her to show him what she had been doing. She demonstrated by searching through the discarded stones until she found the darkest one of them all. She then grabbed another rock from close by, knelt down and began to strike the second rock with the first. Over and over she smashed the two rocks together.

"See?" she grunted in between strikes. "I can't." strike. "Get it" strike. "To light!" she accentuated her frustration by tossing the two rocks onto the ground in front of her.

Killian knelt down next to her and picked up both of the rocks, examining them.

"You need a flint, lass. And a piece of steel" He regarded her over the stones. "D' you have them, then?"

She only shook her head, tears welling up again in her eyes. How could she make a fire when she didn't have the right pieces? She began to tremble at the thought of failing to light the fire.

"Shhh, lass. It's alright." Killian soothed her. "I have some, right here" he searched his un-torn trouser pocket, and produced a small piece of steel and a stone unlike any of those found in the meadow. He held them up to her, "See?" he picked up the stone and thrust it in her direction. "This is a flint. _This_ is what you need, lass. Look, I'll show you…" He searched her discarded rocks and picked the flattest in the bunch. He then placed some of the twisted grass on the rock, and the steel at the edge of the grass. "Now, watch." He instructed then struck the flint to the steel. Immediately she saw the small spark skip into the grass and form a small ember. Very carefully, he picked up the grass, and nodded his head indicating she should come closer. When she was kneeling next to him, he pointed to the small ember burning through the grass.

"See, lass? Now, we blow gently." He demonstrated. She began to smile as she watched the thin tendril of smoke rise from the grass. He blew again on the ember and it sparked into a small flame. He smiled at her, and placed the twisted grass gently in the pit, and began to pile some of her twigs on top. He smiled at her again as the twigs caught fire.

"Now you try." He pushed the flint and steel into her small hand. Very carefully she mimicked the actions she had seen him execute. It took her several tries to create the spark needed for the ember. It took her even longer to find the level of gentle breath needed to stoke the ember and she blew out her spark many times before finally succeeding. When she finally was able to create enough ember to form the tendril of smoke she got so excited she jumped up, dropped her grasses and had to start over again. Killian stifled his laughter, sensing his mirth would only serve to hurt her feelings and possibly cause her to give up. He did not ever want to be the cause of a punishment – for Liam, her or anyone.

Finally after many failed attempts, he watched proudly as she carefully placed her ember filled grasses in the pit, and blew it into a flame, quickly adding twigs to build the small flame up.

She was so excited she was unable to contain herself, and danced a silly jig right there next to the fire pit. Killian laughed out loud again, and couldn't resist joining in. Together they shared a victory dance and reveled in the feeling of accomplishment. Killian was surprised at the happy turn this strange dream had taken. He never expected to feel happy, or care free again.

Their jubilation was interrupted by the crowing of an unseen rooster.

"What's that?" Killian froze, suddenly nervous. He knew it was a mistake to let his guard down, even if this was only a dream. The most intense, realistic dream he'd ever had, but a dream nonetheless.

Hannah looked in the direction the crowing came from and frowned. "That means my papa will be up soon. I better go. Thank you, Killian, for showing me how to make a fire. I'll see if I can find some flint and steel at market today. Then for sup-"

"You don't _have_ a flint and steel at home?" he interrupted her incredulous her papa wouldn't keep such necessities on hand.

"No." she answered. "We just never let the fire go out. But the laundry boiled over, and the water put it out." She began to tremble again at the memory of the beating she received for the error.

"You can keep mine, then." Killian picked up the flint and steel with one hand, then grabbed her hand with his free hand. Turning her hand up, he gently placed the steel and flint in her palm.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her fingers around the prize. She shuddered as the rooster crowed again and looked to the south. "I better go. If papa gets up before me…" she trailed off.

"Go, lass."

She turned and began to run, but then stopped and turned.

"Come back tomorrow, Killian, and we'll play!" she called before turning to run again toward the tree line, disappearing before she reached it.

Folly was surprised to see a small fire stoked in the fireplace when he finally woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking.

Killian was equally surprised to find his steel and flint missing. He searched everywhere he could think of, but could not find them. He shrugged off Liam's reprimand at being so careless, and began to wonder if he could go back to that beautiful clover field to play with Hannah in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah found she was able to build a nice little routine after the night Killian showed her how to start a fire, and gave her his flint and steel. She rose early in the morning to start the fire. Then she made her way to the small shelter that housed their cow and several hogs. She fed them, and milked the cow. Then she fed the chickens and collected their eggs before returning to the house to cook breakfast for her father. After eating, Folly would leave the farm and usually would not return until supper time. Hannah eventually figured out he was in the tavern while away from the house instead of working his farm. That he left to Hannah to do.

After Folly would take his leave for the day, Hannah would eat her own breakfast, then gather up all of the items carefully collected and take them to the market a couple of miles away, just off of the harbor in the center of the village. There, she sold whatever she could: milk, eggs and vegetables, mostly. When the hogs would litter, she would sell the piglets. She returned home at midday to prepare a meal for Folly, should he decide to come home. After satisfying her own hunger, she would return to the market until it closed. Then she would hurry home to tend to the animals, and prepare supper for Folly. She found that if she had meals ready for him, and stayed out of his sight she was generally able to avoid being on the receiving end of his terrible temper.

Killian did return to the clover field the next night, surprised anew that he was there a second time. Never before had he dreamed of the same location more than once – especially with so many vibrant details. For the second time, after closing his eyes in his bed, he opened them a moment later them to find himself in the tree line, gazing out into the bright, sunny field just beyond. For the second time, he found himself cautiously emerging from behind the scrub brush and looked around. He wondered if Hannah would be here again, or if his imagination would omit her from the details this time. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Killian! You came back!" Hannah called to him from where she sat in the middle of the meadow, right next to a crackling fire apparently having a tea party. "Come!" she called, "Won't you join me for a _spot of teeeeaa?"_ he chuckled at her attempt to sound stuffy and proper as he jogged to where she was sitting.

"What kind of tea is it?"

"Chamomile." She held up an empty cup to him.

"No. Thanks, lass."

"Don't you like tea?"

"Don't know. I've never had it. Glad to see you could start the fire. Or, is it left over from yesterday?" he teased her.

She blushed. "No, I made this one today. I wanted to show you how good I got since last night. Are you ready to play?"

He was. They played together all night. They played every game they could think of, collapsing in giggles at the conclusion of each activity. They raced each other, Killian's long legs easily out pacing her. They played hide and seek – Killian had to give up and bade Hannah to reveal her hiding spots. He complained that she knew the area better than he and thus had an advantage. They climbed trees, and finally returned to the field to lie on their backs and watch the clouds until the rooster crowed, signaling to Hannah the night was to conclude.

"Killian?" she whispered "Will you came back again? Will you be my friend?"

"Aye, lass. I think I will." She smiled at his reply before skipping off towards the south tree line, disappearing again before she reached it.

Night after night, Killian found he returned to the clover field, and night after night, Hannah was waiting, ready to play whatever games came to mind. Weeks and months began to turn into years, and eventually the games ended and Hannah and Killian found themselves forging a bond of friendship that surpassed any they had in their waking lives. They told each other the stories of their lives: he told her how his father had sold him and his brother into servitude. She told him how her mother died right before they met, and since then she also had been indentured to her father's farm. They confided in each other: he confessed his hope of being a captain in the King's Navy; she confessed she hoped to someday have enough money from the farm to be able to open and operate an orphanage.

"An orphanage?" he questioned her.

"Yes." She replied. "There are so many little ones in need of someone to care about them. To feed them, give them clothes, and hugs… I already give them whatever food papa doesn't eat. Sometimes I'll give them the vegetables that didn't sell at market. And I mend their clothes as I can but they need so much more than that…." She sighed.

"What do you do get in return?"

She looked at him, expecting to see his teasing grin, and was surprised to see he was quite serious. "Well," she thought about it. "I get a happy life. You see, my mama told me that to have a happy life, I should give to others, and help those less fortunate than me in any way I can."

"' _Less fortunate'_? Less fortunate! Indeed, Hannah, who is less fortunate than _us_?! We've both been essentially slaves since we were small children – at least those orphans don't know the hard labor we have had to endure!"

"Aye, Killian," she said softly, "but we also know when we will eat again. They do not. We have a safe place to sleep at night. They do not. You have your brother to care about you. They have no one; No one to dry their tears; No one to hug them when they are afraid. Everyone should have at least one person in their lives that cares for them."

Killian didn't have an argument against that. Instead he thought very seriously about what she had said. Was the trade of hard labor worth having a warm, safe place to sleep and food to eat worth it? Certainly, Killian knew he was blessed to have his brother with him.

"Do you have a happy life, Hannah?" he finally asked.

"Aye, Killian. I believe I do. I may face some hardships, but it can always be worse."

He taught her how to hunt, and to move so silently she could sneak up on and catch a wild rabbit. He taught her how to set snare traps, and clean and prepare her catch. He taught her to tan the hides of the animals she caught which she then sold at market to feed her orphan friends and save up for the orphanage. She taught him the proper manners to use in a lady's company, and at any dinner table, or tea party. She taught him to read and add numbers just as her mother did for her. He taught her how to swim when they found a gentle flowing river to the north, past the tree line. She taught him to sew, and mend his clothes. He taught her to fish.

She wrinkled her nose at the flapping fish on the end of the line.

"Aye, but when you can fish, lass, you'll never go hungry." He chuckled at her disdain. "A lesson you could teach your orphans."

As Killian's service was primarily aboard a ship, he taught Hanna all he knew about ships, and how to sail. Hannah taught Killian about herbs and plants and their uses as she would gather them for the village apothecary.

They each continued on in this way; each living a life of servitude and toil during the day, and enjoying freedom and each other's company at night, both learning from the other. Sometimes one of them would show up with a fresh wound or bruise, but they never spoke of it, nor ever asked. They both understood what the other faced. And while they teased and laughed together, they never ridiculed the other.

She never knew it, but with her gentle and selfless ways she taught him the most important lesson – how to love someone other than himself.

As the years passed, Hannah and Killian fell deeply in love. So much, that Hannah never noticed the attention paid to her by men in her village – old and young alike. And, because she didn't notice the attention paid, neither did she rebuff any. She was kind and loving to all she met and in return, there were none who disliked her.

Hannah was fifteen when Killian didn't show up one night. She waited like always in the center of the clearing, enjoying the warmth of the sun. After several hours had passed, she began to walk along the tree line, starting on the west side where Killian usually came in from. She checked the river and all of their favorite spots. Killian simply did not come. She waited as long as she could; the rooster was crowing for a quarter of an hour before she gave up.

Killian did not come the next night, or the night after that. A week passed, and still Killian did not join her in the clover field. A week became two, and then three. After a month had passed Hannah began to fret that something terrible had befallen her friend.

She was delighted after two months to finally see Killian waiting for her in the clover field. Her delight quickly changed to concern as she observed his countenance. There was something different about him… something that seemed… off.

"Killian, where have you been?" she tried to give him her warmest smile. "I've missed you."

He only nodded, and did not return her smile. He was trying to recall how he had come to be there in the first place. He had managed to avoid coming to this place each night by drinking rum until he was in a stupor. Why had he not had rum this night? He struggled to remember…

Then it came to him. He had no rum because he was in some hole of a jail in some little run-down village. Arrested for fighting the previous night and still in his cell, the village constable laughed at his request of rum for his supper meal. He had been spending the last two months living as a vagabond, and always at the bottom of a rum bottle. Drifting from village to village, performing an occasional odd job here and there to make a few coins to buy the rum he was coming to depend on. Of course, he preferred to make his money by winning at the gaming tables in the taverns, or lifting the occasional purse of some unsuspecting person instead of earning it by toiling away at some type of labor. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime as far as he was concerned, and would do his best to never have to work again now that his servitude was complete.

"I shouldn't be here." He croaked. "I don't _want_ to be here." Now he finally fixed his bleary, cold blue eyes on Hannah.

"Killian," Hannah whispered, "what's happened to you?"

He shook his head before speaking again. Hannah could see he was furious.

"As if _you_ don't know," he taunted her. He seemed to grow even angrier at her confused expression.

"Ha! That's rich! A figment of my own imagination pretending not to know! Well, fine. I'll play your stupid bloody game with you _for the last time!_ Liam is bloody right! I can't keep living here in this… this… bloody…fantasy! I need to start living in the _real world._ See, I don't _need_ you anymore. I'm my own man now. I'm free of my bondage - including you."

Hannah flinched just as well as if he had slapped her. She stared dumbly, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Wait… Killian… You think…you think I'm not real? You…think that…that you've made me up?"

"I _know_ I have. And now, I'm going to let you go. I'm going to cut ties. I never want to see you or this cursed place ever again!" He was seething now.

"But Killian," Hannah was pleading "I _am_ real! Come to my vill-"

"NO!" he shouted over her. "NO! I won't spend any more of my life pining for some imaginary bloody so-called love. It doesn't exist. _You_ don't' bloody exist. I demand you release me from this prison." He was breathing heavily and shaking with anger. Hannah's eyes welled up with tears, and she made no attempt to wipe them away as they freely fell down her cheeks. She drew in a deep, ragged breath.

"Killian, I know it takes a measure of faith to believe in something you can't see with your eyes, but do you not feel the truth in your heart?"

Killian only stared down at her, unflinching. Finally Hannah sighed in defeat.

"Killian, I can't control when you come here or when you don't." She spoke softly, "but I promise that should you return, I'll know it will be against your will, therefore, _should_ you return, I will remain hidden. I won't make you unhappy by forcing you to be with me. If you'd like to leave, you have to wake up." She began sobbing, "I love you, Killian. I always have, and I always will."

Killian had to force himself to hold on to his self-disgust and stop himself from embracing Hannah and begging her forgiveness. At Liam's prodding, he convinced himself he had to leave this imaginary life he had created to cope with his hardships. Now his servitude was over and he was a free man. He was determined to leave every shred of his former life behind him and to live the way _he_ wanted to. That meant answering to no one. His imaginary love included.

Killian forced himself to wake up, and was relieved to find himself still in his cell. The constable promised to release him today provided he left their village.

Liam was in the King's Navy now, and after banishing Hannah from his sub-conscious, Killian was completely alone for the first time in his life.

After spending much of his young life and servitude aboard a ship, Killian decided he wanted to stay on dry land for a while and so he continued drifting from village to village and tavern to tavern. He felt aimless, restless and unfulfilled. He went on this way for about a year when he received a message from Liam.

 _Dear Killian,_

 _I hope this note finds you well. I am doing quite well, and have found many riches in the Royal Navy. I write hoping you will join me. Meet my ship,_ _The Jewel of the Realm_ _in the port town of Ashcroft this spring. I will have enlistment papers ready for you, and you can sail with me as my Lieutenant. We will be together again, dear brother._

 _Signed,_

 _Captain Liam Jones_

 _So Liam had become a captain, eh?_ Killian thought to himself. _Well, may_ _as well see what the Navy has to offer a bloke like me._ He did not return to the clover field.

* * *

Hannah was pondering just what might have become of Killian when her musings were interrupted by a friendly voice.

"Good morrow, to you, Hannah. I say! Why the sad look?" Hannah snapped back to attention to find the kindly apothecary standing before her market table. She managed a shaky smile for her old friend.

"Oh! Ah, good morning, Mortimer." She quickly brushed away the tear she was surprised to find was about to fall from her eye. "Lovely day, is it not? Ummm…." She looked around her table "Oh! Here they are. I found the plant you were looking for. What did you call it again?" she held up the rubbery light-green stalks for his inspection.

"Aloe, Hannah. It works as a salve for burns. Thank you. What do I owe?"

"One copper, please."

Mortimer pulled out his money bag and fished out two copper pieces. "Put the other in your orphan fund, eh?" he winked at her. It was well known among the villagers Hannah was saving to buy a home for the orphans to live in. "How much've you got saved so far?" He asked.

"Almost one hundred gold." She gave him a genuine smile now. It took her over six years, but now she knew with careful planning and saving she could have enough in the next year to make her and the orphan's dream come true.

"Ah! Capital!" Mortimer shared in her joy at being so close to her goal. Then he became serious. "Hannah," he began softly "won't you tell me why you had such a sad look? Is every one alright? Has Folly…?" he didn't finish his question, afraid of the answer. He shuddered to think of this young girl left completely on her own, an orphan like those she cared for.

"No! No, nothing like that. Folly is… well, Folly. No, I um, haven't seen a… _friend_ in a while and I'm starting to worry." Mortimer scanned the area around her table. When Hannah was at market the handful of orphans usually weren't far away.

"Who has gone missing?" Mortimer asked, now equally worried.

"None of the children are missing, although now that I think of it, I haven't seen Harris for a couple of days…" she trailed off. She also now surveyed the market looking for Harris, a red-haired boy of about thirteen with freckles. Harris was the oldest and thus leader and primary care taker of the orphans.

Mortimer waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be lost in thought. "Well, if you need anything, you'll let me know?" He had to get back to his shop to prepare the burn salve for the blacksmith.

Hannah nodded absently, but Mortimer was already gone.

As Hannah was returning to market after lunch, she was met at the edge of town by little Kristina. Hannah guessed Kristina to be around eight years old with jet black, disheveled, unruly hair. Her dirty face revealed tear tracks down both cheeks.

Hannah stooped down to embrace the little girl before asking what was troubling her.  
"Hannah, hurry, it's Harris!" was all she could choke out before a fresh wave of tears began. Hannah intended to hug the little girl once more, but she wiggled away and began to run in the direction of the market. Upon reaching the entrance to the market, Kristina turned to the side and ran down the narrow alley way. The orphans all kept off of the main roads in the town to avoid being beaten or trampled by some of the less than sympathetic town's people and sailors who visited their small port. Quickly the two girls weaved in and out of the alley ways until they came to the harbor. Here, Kristina turned to the north and picked up speed. They ran along all of the docks until they came to an end at the north edge of the village. She climbed though the railings of the dock, and jumped down to the beach a few feet below. Hannah struggled to keep up with the small girl, and was surprised when she stopped a few feet away from the end of the dock, and faced the rocky bluffs. She looked back at Hannah with wide eyes and a grave expression.

"He's in here," she sniffled before she walked towards the rocks, and seemingly disappeared into a bush. Bewildered, Hannah followed. The thorns of the bush scratched at her skin, pulled her hair, and tried to catch and tear her clothes. After a small struggle, Hannah was shocked to stumble into a very well-hidden cave. _So_ this _is where they have been staying!_ Hannah thought to herself, delighted her friends finally trusted her enough to reveal this secret.

Hannah surveyed the dwelling briefly, and was quite impressed with the ingeniousness employed by these little ones. The cave turned shelter was very well lit, warm and surprisingly, clean. Small rumpled little beds all lined up along the wall of the cave. Hannah counted ten beds – one for each orphan from their village. On the bed closest to the entrance lay Harris, clearly very sick. He was pale and bathed in sweat. Hannah put her hand on his forehead only to pull back in surprise – she expected he had a fever, but this felt hotter than a normal fever.

"Kristina, what happened to Harris?" she turned to the little girl who stood there trembling.

"Some bad salers…."Hannah knew her mispronunciation meant "sailors". "They tried to cetch me, but Harris… Harris stopped 'em. He hit one on the head, and he fell. I thought he kilt 'im. Then the other... they sta'ted fighting…" Kristina faltered, reliving the events as she described them. "Ummm… then, the one who was fighting left and Harris was coming to take me home. But the bad saler on the ground, he punched Harris on his foot and ran away. Harris, he was awake before, but now…" tears again welled up in her eyes. "Now he don't wake up!" Kristina began sobbing.

Hannah nodded as she bent over for a better inspection. Gently she lifted the blanket from his feet and gasped at what she saw. The sailor had stabbed Harris' foot clean through, and worse, the wound had become infected.

"Kristina," Hannah turned to the little girl. "I'm going to have to go get Mortimer to help us. You stay here and make sure nothing happens while I'm gone, all right?" Kristina nodded, still too upset to answer.

Hannah returned to the cave with Mortimer close behind within a half hour.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear." Mortimer fretted over Harris' wound. He looked meaningfully at Hannah, then Kristina. Taking his cue, Hannah turned to Kristina.

"Hey, Kristina," she started gently, "we're going to take of Harris now, but I think it will be better if you're not in here when we do. Can you be a brave big girl for me?" Kristina sniffled and nodded. "I'll tell you what. Go back to my table at the market. I have some cheese in a pouch, why don't you go have a snack? Either Mortimer or I will come for you when we're done. Wait for me at my table, yes?" Kristina looked at Harris for another moment before nodding her head and exiting the cave.

"How bad is it?" Hannah asked softly when Kristina had gone.

Mortimer sighed. "I haven't seen one this bad since…" he stopped suddenly. Hannah waited.

"…Since Divina." He looked at Hannah. "Since your mother." He sighed again.

"I think," he continued "we may have to remove his foot…" Mortimer mused as he inspected the wound.

"No!" Hannah was horrified at the thought. "No." Mortimer looked at her questioningly.

"How do I explain this?" she thought for a moment. "I know this boy well enough to know his life has been hard enough. The only thing we know about him is he washed up on our shores after some shipwreck that claimed his entire family. If we cripple him… I think…" she hesitated. "I think if we remove his foot and cripple him, we may as well kill him. We'd condemn him to the life of a beggar. I just can't… I just can't let that happen. Isn't there anything else we can do? You didn't remove my mother's leg. You burned it. I remember."

"You… you saw that?" Hannah nodded curtly in reply.

Mortimer seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding. "All right, Hannah. We'll burn out the infection and cauterize the wound, but I can't promise he'll survive that way. If we amputate his foot, his chances of survival increase significantly." He warned. Hannah only nodded again.

"Then, I'll need you to do exactly as I say. Are you ready to begin?" Hannah looked at him and nodded again, swallowing down the bile rising in her throat at the thought of what must be done.

A few moments later, Mortimer had his metal rod in the fire while he arranged Harris's body and legs to allow access to the injury. He had already placed some clean towels under the injured foot, and had bandages ready to be applied at the conclusion of this "surgery".

"When I say, Hannah, I'll need you to hold him down. Make sure you especially hold his legs – the injured one particularly. He'll fight us once the burning begins, and if you can't hold him down he could hurt himself and us. Understand?" Hannah was still beyond speaking, and nodded dumbly "All right then," Mortimer reached for the rod, now re-hot. He nodded at Hannah who kneeled on Harris's injured leg, one of knees just below his knee, and her other knee above his, on his thigh, effectively pinning the injured leg. She then placed her hands on his other leg to pin that one down to the bed. She turned her face away from the wound and squeezed her eyes shut.

She could tell the instant the rod touched the boy's skin. His eyes flew open and he jerked and bucked against her as he let out a blood-curdling scream. Hannah steeled herself against him, and used all of her strength to hold him down while Mortimer finished his gruesome task. It felt like an eternity had passed but within a half hour Mortimer was applying salve to the now cauterized wound in Harris's foot. Kristina and some of the other children had returned, and were milling about on the beach outside of the cave. After bandaging his foot, Mortimer and Hannah made to leave, giving instructions to the children on how to care for Harris, and to come and get Mortimer if anything should change in Harris's condition.

"If he gets through the next couple of days, he'll be all right. I'll come and check on him again in the morning." Mortimer rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

As they returned to the market place, Mortimer thanked Hannah for her assistance, and refused to accept any form of payment for his services. The market was closing for the day by the time they returned from their task, and so Hannah packed up her things and headed home.

Several weeks later, a very tired Killian stood in the center of what appeared to be the village market in Ashcroft. He surveyed the area, hoping to spot the tavern before heading to the docks to inquire after Liam's ship, _The Jewel of the Realm_.

" _Killian_?" a female voice called out from very close by.

Killian froze. He had never in his life stepped foot in this village. How could anyone know who he was? Perhaps some wench from another village had followed him? He started to look around to see who had hailed him.

"Killian! Over here!" She called again.

Killian turned and froze again, his mouth agape as he came face to face with Hannah.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian couldn't believe his eyes. He noted to himself to hold back just a little on the rum from now on.

"Hannah?" he breathed in disbelief.

"Yes! Killian, it's me!" she made her away around the table that separated them to stand before him. He put his hands on her arms, just beneath her shoulders. He had to touch her.

"You mean…you're _real_? You're a real person? You exist? You're real, love? You're real!" he began to smile her at her giggling and enthusiastic nodding to answer his rapid fire questions.

"Of course I'm _real_!" she suddenly became serious and pretended to pout just a little bit, "I tried to tell you."

Killian felt like he was punched in the gut. Hannah noticed immediately her attempt to tease held a barb for him, so she instead gave him her best dazzling smile.

"No matter. You're _here._ In Ashcroft! Why? I mean what…brings you here?"

Killian couldn't help but return her smile with his own. "My brother, Liam. I'm to meet him here, love, in Ashcroft and then I'll sail off with him as my captain in the Royal Navy. Off to a life of adventure!" he was genuinely excited by the prospect.

"Oh Killian! I'm so happy for you! When, ah, when… did you say your brother is to be here?" Hannah was anxious to know how long her reunion with her oldest and dearest friend was going to last.

"Well, his message indicated I should be in Ashcroft in the spring. He captains The Jewel of the Realm. Have you seen it? I mean, do you know if it's been here?"

"Oh," Hannah breathed, "The Jewel of the Realm! Your brother is the captain? Hmmm! The whole village is talking about it! A royal vessel – right here in Ashcroft! Everyone is very excited!" she paused to measure his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting. Finally he asked "When, love?"

"Oh!" Hannah shook her head at forgetting to mention _that._ "Two weeks! We expect them in two weeks."

Relief washed over Killian's face. He hadn't missed meeting with Liam.

Hannah's smile vanished as she looked him over.

"Killian, you look… I'm sorry to say it…terrible! I mean, exhausted." His hair was in need of a cut, and fell over his bloodshot eyes. Several days of facial stubble were well on their way to maturity. His clothes were worn and dusty from the road and the body beneath his cloak hinted at being much thinner than his usual lean appearance. "You must be hungry. Come, and rest at my table and I'll fix you a snack." She gestured back to the table they were standing in front of.

Killian sighed as he sank down on to the stool Hannah gestured to. He still couldn't believe his eyes. It dawned on him that although this was the first time he ever beheld Hannah while _awake_ it _felt_ more dream-like than any other time they had been together.

 _Better lay off the rum, mate._ He shook his head at himself as Hannah was pressing a chunk of bread and an equally large chunk of cheese into his hands.

"Thank you, love." They smiled at each other again before he bit into the bread and chewed it thoughtfully while he observed Hannah bustle around her table. Four sturdy beams, at equal distance from the rough-hewn table supported a roof made of planks joined together and nailed quite crudely to cross planks. This was covered with a thick straw thatching. Killian thought the roof looked like it had been put together by a child. He wondered briefly if Hannah made it herself. Her table offered various vegetables, some type of salted meats, jugs of milk and eggs. She had various small animal hides and pelts hanging on display on the two beams at the front. Killian looked around the bustling market and noted her table was the only one set in the middle of the roofed structure. The other tables that actually had a roof over them were set were flush to the front of the roofs, allowing the merchant all of the shade or rain protection, and forcing the buyer to stand in the elements. _Just like Hannah,_ Killian thought, t _hinking of the comfort of others._

"Killian, would you care for a…" she paused to wink at him, and held up a metal cup by it handle, "… _spot of teeeaaa?_ " They both chuckled at the memory.

"What kind is it, love?"

"Chamomile, of course." She pushed the cup to him, this time, filled with the warm, steaming liquid. The thought of a warm drink was hard to resist, and Killian slowly sipped.

"Hmmm. It's not bad. It's not _rum_ , but it's not bad."

Hannah frowned slightly at that, and decided to change the subject.

"So, where will you be staying? I mean until your brother's ship gets here?" She turned to help a middle aged woman purchase some eggs, and didn't see Killian blush.

"Oh! I..ahh.. I was ahh….that is to say..." he sputtered, "Ummm…I haven't ahhh… I haven't exactly secured such… accommodations as of yet." To tell the truth, Killian intended to use what he liked to call his _dashing good looks_ to charm his way into some maiden's company free of charge whilst he awaited news of Liam's arrival. He gave Hannah the same smile he planned to use to secure such a place. "After all, love… I've only just arrived."

Hannah's heart sped up a little and she blushed as he turned all of his charm on her. He took advantage of her stunned silence and moved to stand directly in front her, as close as possible without actually touching her. He lowered his head and Hannah thought for a wild second he was going to kiss her, but instead he moved his head to the side, and brought his mouth right next to her ear.

"Do you know of a place for me, love?" he whispered. Hannah's breath hitched and she thought she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hannah? Is everything all right?" Both of their heads snapped to attention at the front of the table, and Hannah stepped back, away from Killian, and took a step towards the short, thin aging man who had addressed her.

"Mortimer! Hello! I'm so glad you've come by. I'd like you to meet my friend, Killian." She turned and gestured to Killian to step forward for an introduction. Kilian turned, and gave a slight bow. "Killian, this is Mortimer. He's the apothecary for Ashcroft."

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Mortimer returned Killian's short bow, eyeing them both.

"Killian is here to meet his brother's ship. His brother is the captain of The Jewel of the Realm, and Killian is going to join the Royal Navy." She was speaking quickly so she wouldn't lose nerve in asking Mortimer to take a pretty big leap of faith on her behalf. "He just came in today, just now. Mortimer," she approached the table and leaned in, lowering her voice, "he doesn't have anywhere to stay…"

Mortimer just stared, trying to understand what Hannah was trying to imply.

"I just thought that maybe…you…could…?"

Mortimer's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, Hannah I couldn't." He whispered to her. "I don't know this man." He eyed Killian again warily. "Hannah how do _you_ know him…?I've known you you're entire life, and I've never seen this person before. How do you know he's not some…someone of nefarious intent? What if he does you harm?" Over the years, Mortimer had begun to look at Hannah like a daughter. Having never settled down to have his own family, he built one for himself with his closest friends and neighbors.

"I know him, Mortimer. I trust him." She answered softly.

"I am not comfortable inviting a stranger into my home, Hannah. Please don't ask it of me."

Hannah's next plea died on her lips. Instead she nodded in agreement. "You're right, Mortimer. I had no right to ask that of you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad?" she turned back to the pouch hanging from a large nail in the post at the rear of the booth, opposite of where Killian had re-seated himself. She fished out a fistful of leafy green plants. She held it out to the older man. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"It is!" Mortimer smiled and clapped his hands before taking the plants from Hannah for closer inspection. "Capital job, Hannah! How you manage to find every herb and plant I ask for, I'll never know! You astound me again!" He eyed her and smiled, "I'll stump you next time, mark my words!" he teased. He sighed and nodded at Hannah before leaning in again to whisper to her.

"Hannah, you'll be careful here, won't you?" his concern was genuine.

"Of course." She nodded, smiling.

Mortimer shot one more look at Killian before moving on with his own business.

Killian was all too happy to remain seated at the back of Hannah's booth and watch her move about and conduct her business for the rest of the day, until the market closed. Not ready to part with her just yet, he asked where she was going to go next.

"I have to get home. I've got the animals to care for, and supper to prepare for my papa." She was loading the unsold items into a rickety little cart to bring back with her. She sighed. "Duty calls."

"May I escort you home? Is it far?"

"I'd like that. Papa's farm is a little over a mile from here."

As they meandered through the village streets and alleyways she would occasionally stop, pick an item from her cart and leave it on a window still here, or a door way there. At one alley way she stopped and loaded all of her animal furs and hides into an empty crate.

As they walked, she asked him about where he had been. At first he flushed and looked away from her. Sensing he was uncomfortable, she elaborated.

"What kind of places have you seen? What sights have you beheld? What people have you met?" Killian was relieved she wasn't going to press him into describing the debauchery he had indulged in over the past year and a half. After giving it some thought, he was able to regale her with descriptions of some of the breath-taking vistas he had beheld. Mountains so high, they disappeared in the clouds. Sunsets so beautiful words could never bring it justice.

All too soon for Killian, Hannah slowed and then stopped.

"Killian, this is where you should go back. Papa's farm is the next one after this bend in the road. If my papa sees us together…I just don't know how he would react." She looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"Aye, love. You go on, lass. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Will _I_ see _you_ tonight?" she asked him instead.

Killian looked at her for a moment, drinking her in with his eyes before he answered.

"I really don't know love." He sighed and raised her hand to his lips before he turned and walked away. He felt like he needed a little time to himself to do some thinking. He marched back down the road they had just travelled and did not look back until he reached the village. He warred with himself the entire way and arrived at the village still undecided: Find the tavern and hopefully a free room that belongs to a pretty lass willing to entertain him? Or spend the night in the clover field with Hannah? Hannah who is, in fact, very real. Not only in his dreams anymore.

Somehow, Killian wasn't surprised to look up and find he had stopped, of course, outside of the tavern.

The King had sent some distant cousin of his to Ashcroft to reign when Hannah was about ten years old in order to appease some family member, and avoid some squabble that could turn to war. The King gave his cousin Virgil the title of Viscount, and had him live in the governor's house at the edge of the village. The large abode set back behind a lush lawn just off the same road leading back to Hannah's farm. Since he lived in the governor's house, Virgil happily also assumed the benefits of being a governor, and set about right away establishing his authority. The Viscount was a spoiled, selfish brute of a man who thought of nothing else but his own wants and desires. He accepted this land and title at the behest of his father who was, in essence, banishing Virgil from their own country. His very favorite pass time was to cheat at gambling, and mount up debts owed to him so he could force villagers to do his bidding or pay the price – one way or another.

Four times each day Virgil would watch from his window as Hannah walked to and from market. At first, he enjoyed watching the young girl struggle to push her cart; the weight of it clearly exceeding her own. But as the years passed he watched her grow in beauty and grace. Her gentle curves did not escape his notice and he soon found himself leaving other engagements to be at his window when she passed. He began to plan her future for himself. He was quite surprised at how displeased he was to see another man pushing her cart for her. Never once has Hannah ever had a companion on her trek to and from the village. Who was this skinny little… _whelp_ with his Hannah? Hopefully just some do-gooder stranger passing through; Virgil resolved he would have to put his plan in action soon – before some other man stole Hannah's heart.

Later that night, or perhaps, very early the next morning Killian stretched out his long frame folding his hands under his head looking at the stars above. He had somehow found his way down to the docks, which he followed to the end. At the end of the docks a beach spread out before him a few feet below. There was a small expanse of sand dunes before the terrain changed to a steep, rocky bluff lined with scrub brush. To the east was an expanse of smooth, silvery sand leading down to the gentle waves of the sea. It was on the dunes Killian decided he would rest his head for the night. He pictured the pretty brunette lass from the tavern and the way she pouted when Killian finally extricated himself from her embrace. He had gone in to the tavern, resolved he would live no differently than he had in the past eighteen months. It didn't take him long to join a game of dice, and sometime in the course of the evening, he found the girl sitting on his lap, cheering him on and flirting shamelessly. Killian was a little surprised however that he had no desire at all to spend the night with the girl. That was when he took his leave and made his way to the beach. He was exhausted, and was looking forward to getting a couple of hours of sleep.

"Pssst!" Killian sat straight up and peered into the darkness.

"Psst! Hey! Over here!" a voice whispered. Killian thought the sound came from the scrub brush in front of the bluff a few yards away.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Cautiously, Killian put his hand on the hilt of his knife, ready to defend himself.

A cloaked figure seemed to materialize from the bushes.

"Sleepin' out in th' open is a good way t' get robbed. Come wi' me, I've got a safe place for you t' pass th' night." As best as Killian could tell, he was being addressed by a young lad, younger than himself to be sure but one who spoke with a kind of authority. Killian stood as the boy came closer, his hand now closed around the hilt of his dagger.

"Don' worry. You've nuthin' t' fear from me. I come t' offer a place t' sleep, as I said."

"Why?" Killian was suspicious. He knew from experience some of the best tricksters and thieves where teenaged boys.

The boy shrugged, "Any friend o' Hannah's, is a friend o' mine."

Killian relaxed a little at this.

"Now then, will ya' be comin' along…uh, what did ya' say yer name was?"

"I didn't… It's Killian."

"Glad to meet ya', Killian. I'm Harris. Follow me." The boy turned and began walking back the way he had come. He never turned to see if Killian was following. When he reached the shrubs he did not stop, but pushed right through them. If nothing else, Killian was curious to where this would lead, and so he followed.

He was astonished to find himself in a cave, the entrance concealed completely by the scrub brush outside. The cave was lit with one torch, and Killian could see there were beds lined up along one side of the cave, and children of varying ages and sizes slept in each. At the front of the cave was a crate, and Killian thought it was full of Hannah's animal hides she unloaded earlier that day.

Harris stopped at the first and only empty bed in the line gesturing at it.

"This is you." He yawned and looked into the cave. He started to move away, but Killian grabbed his arm, and jerked him back.

"Wait a minute, mate. How d' you know _I_ won't rob you?" He growled.

Harris didn't flinch. "Two reasons." He whispered, "One: we ain't got anythin' to steal. And I mean nuthin'. Two: I ain't never seen Hannah as happy as she was th' moment she saw _you_ today. Like you was a long lost friend, and any friend o' hers, is a friend o' mine. And…if _Hannah_ trusts you, I do, too. Now, get some sleep… _mate._ "

Killian was too tired to argue more. "What about you?" There were no available beds for Harris.

"Well, seein' as how I'm already way past my turn to watch, I'll jus' stand watch th' rest o' th' night."

Killian could not fight the exhaustion any longer, and in moments was asleep. His sleep was disturbed by some rustling and whispering a short time later. Killian strained to listen.

"Harris! Oh, I'm so sorry! I've overslept. Why didn't you wake me?" another boy whispered to the sentry, still standing at the entrance to the cave. Killian could hear the second boy approaching.

"Don' worry about it, Matthew. _He_ was so late in comin' I didn't see a point in wakin' ya'."

"This is him, then?" They were silent for a moment, then: "Wonder what's so special…?"

"Doesn't matter. This be the man that was in Hannah's booth today… yesterday. Went straight to th' tavern after escortin' her home." This Harris said with a hint of disgust in his voice that made Killian grind his teeth, but then Harris continued. "That's wha' took so long. He only jus' made camp not a half hour ago. Right ou'side, too, in the dunes – can ya' believe it?" They both chuckled quietly.

"Do ya' think we can trust 'im?"

"Hannah does. That's good enough for me."

"Why don't you get some sleep? Take my bed, and I'll post watch till mornin'."

Harris yawned again. "Thanks, Matthew. I will." Killian heard the boy walk past him and several of the beds down the row before it became silent in the cave again.

Killian started to wonder about these children. Were these Hannah's orphans? Killian had not seen Hannah speak to anyone who was not a customer that day and yet Harris seemed to know exactly what had happened that day, seemed to know Hannah's comings and goings, and took Killian on faith that since Hannah welcomed him, Harris would as well. But what did Hannah know of these children? Could she trust them? Could _he_? _Well if not,_ he thought to himself, _at least we have one thing in common – nothing at all worth stealing._ After that, Killian slept.

The next morning, Killian was startled awake to small fingers pushing and poking the skin on his face. His hand reached up to grab who or whatever was touching him. As his fist closed around a handful of cloth his eyes snapped open to see a very frightened little girl who couldn't be older than ten years old. Upon seeing the little slip of a girl, he immediately released his grip on her, and tried to give her his "dashing" smile – that usually put the lasses at ease.

"Good morning, love. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I didn't mean to."

She peeked at him from behind her black hair that fell across her face and smiled shyly back at him.

"My name is Killian. What's yours, lass?"

"Kristina."

"Kristina. That's a lovely name. How old are you, Kristina?"

"Nine."

"Kristina! Don't pester our guest." A gruff voice barked from the entrance of the cave. They both looked to see Harris frowning down at her. "Have you finished your morning duties?" he asked her, to which she shook her head no. "Well, off wi' ya' then."

She gave Killian one last look and shy smile with a "'Bye, Killian" before she scurried out of the cave.

'Did ya' sleep well?"

"Aye. I did, thank you. Harris, is it?" the young man nodded, "D' you know where a dashing rapscallion such as myself may go to…freshen up, shall we say?" he tugged a little on his overgrown hair, and caressed his chin indicating he would like a haircut and shave.

"Hannah does tha' for us. But she gave us our cuts las' week, I'm afraid. Don' know where else ya' can go…"

Killian nodded thoughtfully. Some villages had a place where a man could go to purchase a bath, shave and haircut. He wondered if Ashcroft had such a place. _Maybe not_ , he thought, _if Harris doesn't know of one_ … Then Harris asked if he would like some breakfast, and Killian nodded again. Very soon, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the cave, and Killian realized he hadn't eaten a good, hot meal in several weeks. All of the children gathered together and sat on the ground in a circle to enjoy their meal. The smaller children giggled under Harris's scowling at the way Killian wolfed down the food put in front of him. It wasn't much, and he realized shamefully these children were sharing what they had with him, and as such, he was taking food meant for them. He noted to himself to secure his own meals going forward, and perhaps he should consider reimbursing these generous little ones.

When everyone had finished eating, the children all went about the business of cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, and then set about tidying up the cave and making their beds before leaving the cave to see what the day would bring.

"Market opens in about fifteen minutes. Hannah should already be there. You're welcome back here t'night if ya' wish, but don' take s' long in getting' here, eh?" Harris said before exiting the cave himself, leaving Killian alone.

Hannah was tickled to see Killian sauntering over to her table shortly before the market was declared open.

"Good morning, love." He purred, making her blush.

 _Oh, don't be stupid, Hannah. He's just saying good morning!_ She chided herself for feeling so giddy at seeing him again. In the clover field overnight she prepared herself for the possibility he would not come back today.

"Good morning, Killian." She didn't ask where he slept last night, too afraid of his answer. "How will you spend today?" she asked, quickly changing her train of thought before it brought her somewhere she did not want to be.

He answered her with his dazzling smile that made her heart speed up, then: "I was hoping to spend my day in your company again, love. If that's all right with you?" He fixed his bright blue eyes on hers, and she forgot to breathe for a moment. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to confirm or deny his request.

"Of… of course... Please, sit down." She gestured to the same stool he perched on the day before. "Have you had breakfast?" Killian nodded as she turned to wait on her first customer.

The morning passed by quickly as Hannah conducted her business as usual, Killian sitting at the back of her booth quietly observing. He could tell the people of her village genuinely liked her, but he began to grow a little uncomfortable at the suspicious stares he was receiving. He could tell from the looks on their faces they were surprised to see a stranger sitting in her booth for the second day in a row. When the crowd began to disburse signaling lunch time, Killian remembered to ask Hannah if she could help him neaten up his appearance. She agreed and said she would return early to do just that. Killian chose to acquaint himself with the market while she was away. He had a feeling if he were to stay at her table, some of the more brazen villagers may approach and question him, and he was not prepared to answer to any of them. He stayed close however, did his best to bled in, and not draw attention to himself.

She returned after about an hour and instructed Killian to sit back on the same stool, only this time she had it stationed well behind her market booth. She set up a crate next to the stool, and put a straight-edge razor and small hand mirror on it. She quickly set about cutting his hair – just the way he liked it without ever asking him. To tell the truth, she cut his hair in the way she remembered it - short and neat around his head, with a little length left at the top. His hair no longer fell over his eyes, instead it came to rest about a quarter inch above his eyebrows. He tilted his head back when she indicated she was ready to shave him. As she approached with the razor in hand, Killian couldn't stop picturing little Hannah at eight years old, smashing rocks together in an attempt to spark a flame. He wondered if she would employ the same lack of finesse with a razor.

"Uhh, lass? Have you done this before?" he was starting to doubt the wisdom in asking her to do this for him.

"Oh yes. I shave Papa at least once a week. Of course he's passed out, but I don't see how this could be any different." She placed a finger under his chin, and pushed up so his head tilted back and leaned in close. Killian took a deep breath, and found his senses overwhelmed by her scent. She smelled like…wildflowers…and sunshine. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe in her scent, burning it into his memory. He realized she had yet to touch his face and opened his eyes. She was very close to him, staring intently at his face. He started to pull away to ask her if she was feeling ill.

"Don't move." She instructed, and he obliged. In the corner of his eye, he could see the razor moving rapidly back and forth, but still, she did not touch his face. Killian began to wonder if she had gone mad, but she continued on, ghosting the razor back and forth until she had waved it over all the hair growing out of his face. Finally, she stepped back and regarded her work.

"Ahhh, Killian _there_ you are!" She handed him the small mirror to see for himself. He was wondering how he was going to bring up his non-shave but saw immediately that she had, indeed shaved his face. Not a clean shave, mind you. She left stubble that made it look as though he had not shaved for a day or two, but it was a considerable improvement.

"How on earth…?" he stroked his cheeks and chin, still wondering how she did it without ever touching him.

She chuckled. "As I said, I shave Papa once a week. I have to do it while he's asleep. He's too ornery otherwise. The only time I did it while he was awake was the first time I ever had to shave him. I was so nervous. I nicked him, of course." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Remember the broken finger?"

Killian clenched his teeth. Part of what made it easy for Killian to believe he made up Hannah in his dreams was that they had such similar circumstances. But she was real, and so was the suffering she had endured. Killian wanted to take her in his arms, take her away from this village, and take her away from her toil and suffering. Instead he whispered, "I'm sorry, love."

She gave him a half-smile and shrugged a little before continuing. "Anyway, I figured if the blade doesn't touch him, it won't cut him, so I waited until he was asleep. Then I shaved him as I just did for you. Of course, that first time I think it took me at least three hours!" she laughed at the memory now. "Are you happy with my work?"

"Aye, love."

Killian spent the rest of the day at the back of her booth, just as he had the day before. And as he had the day before, he escorted her home. And same as the day before, he found himself outside the tavern upon his return, and sleeping in the cave many hours later.

The next morning he was up early, however. He rose before any of the other children and startled who he assumed was 'Matthew' from yesterday.

"Morning, lad. Tell Harris I won't be joining you lot for breakfast, and thank you again for the accommodations." Killian wanted to hurry to meet Hannah when she came into the village.

She was delighted to see him waiting for her when she came around the bend in the road. He gently took her cart and pushed it for her as they walked to market. He sat with her at her table in the market, chatting and laughing with her. He pitched in and helped her whenever she needed it. He escorted her home at lunch and waited for her just off the road in the tree line. At the conclusion of the day, she pressed a couple of coins into his hand.

"What's this, love?"

"Your wages."

He scoffed at her and tried to give the coins back. "No." she asserted. "You worked for me all day, and I'll give you a fair wage for it." Then she winked. "Come back tomorrow, and it will be more of the same."

Two weeks passed quite quickly in this way. On Sunday's the market remained closed for a day of rest and on the first Sunday since Killian's arrival, Hannah showed him around the market and village. She formally introduced him to all of her friends, and even Mortimer seemed to warm up to him. On the second Sunday, Hannah met Killian at the bend in the road like every morning. As he turned to head back towards the village, she stopped him.

"I want to show you something. Come with me." She stepped off the road, and into the tree line, heading north. He followed her through the woods wondering where she was taking him. After about a quarter of a mile, he could see there was a clearing ahead. She seemed to hesitate for just a moment before stepping out of the tree line. Killian was concerned for a moment when she gasped in surprise.

"Killian look! I've never seen it like this! Isn't it lovely?" He stepped to her side and gazed out into what was once their clover field, now completely over run with wild flowers, all in full bloom. Rainbows of color painted the ground of the very real meadow where they had grown up together in their dreams. Caught up in the excitement and wonder, he gathered her in his arms, and together they waltzed through their field, laughing and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah and Killian spent the entire day in the clover-turned-wild flower field. They lay on their backs and watched the clouds as they had in their dreams. Killian closed his eyes and breathed in, smelling the air. He smiled as he realized this field, filled with wild flowers and sunshine smelled exactly like Hannah.

As Hannah explored and exclaimed at the things she would discover, Killian realized something wasn't quite right.

"Hannah, you're acting as though you've never been here before… I thought this was your father's field…?"

The smile vanished from her face. "Not anymore," she started softly, looking down, "Papa sold this field to the Viscount several years ago. The Viscount made it clear he doesn't tolerate trespassers, so I haven't actually been here since then." She looked up again, "Only in my dreams… And there, it has never changed from the way I remembered it. I feel as though I am seeing this place for the first time." She gestured by sweeping her arm in an arc as if to encompass the entire area. "I never knew it could be so beautiful…"

"Who's the Viscount?" Killian could not mistake the disdain in her voice when she mentioned him.

"He's some spoiled bully relative of the king sent here by him to rule over us."

"What has he done you, love?" Killian could feel his anger building.

"Not me; Papa. He's always baiting Papa into gaming with him, and Papa always loses. That's why he had to sell the field – as payment for some of his gaming debt. He's mortgaged the farm, too. If he gets indebted further, I…. I just don't know how we'll pay it…" Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of losing everything she had worked for all of these years because her father couldn't stay away from the tavern and gambling. "But," she continued, swiping away the tears threatening to spill over, "I have enough money saved up now that I can finally have Mortimer purchase some property for me, and I can have a place for the orphan children. And we'll all live together – the children and I." At this prospect she smiled.

Killian frowned a little at this. "Why have Mortimer purchase a property love? Why not do it yourself?"

"If _I_ purchase it, the Viscount will take it to pay for Papa's debt. He can't take something from me that I do not own." She smiled at her cleverness.

"Hannah," he started slowly, "I know you have always wanted to care for those children…and I'm so happy for you that you can make your dream come true love…but…have you…have you ever considered…Is there nothing else you would like? I mean, do you have to live with them love? Could Mortimer not just buy the property, and let them move in?"

"Killian, what do mean? I suppose I don't have to live with them, but really it's only a matter of time before Papa loses the farm, and then we'll be forced to serve the Viscount to pay the debt. I need to get away before that happens."

"May I help you with that love?"

"With what?"

Killian put his hands on her arms again, as he did when they first saw each other two weeks ago.

"Come with me, Hannah. Leave this village, and come with me, love."  
Hannah gasped. "Killian, I-"

"Marry me, Hannah. Please. Be my wife." He looked into her eyes.

"Killian, do you mean it?" she was beaming.

"Aye, love. I want you to always be with me"

"What about the Royal Navy?"

"You can sail with me. Let me take you away from this place, away from this village, away from the farm and all its toil. I ask again, Hannah, will you be my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, Killian! I will."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her gently and slowly, and with all of the love he had in his heart for her. Before they could be swept away with passion they were interrupted by a rustling of the overgrowth of shrubs and tall grasses just inside of the tree line. Killian's arms tightened around Hannah briefly before he gently pushed her behind him turning towards the commotion and curled his free hand around the hilt of his knife. The rustling continued and got louder then suddenly stopped. When it did, Killian relaxed a little and Hannah peeked around him.

A medium-sized white horse had stepped into the clearing, and was eyeing them warily. Killian looked into Hannah's eyes and in that moment they both knew they were thinking the same thing. Slowly and silently, as they had practiced for hours on end as youth, they approached the horse. They were sure to remain in the horse's sight – they didn't want to spook it and cause it to run away. Cautiously they approached, and the horse nickered at them.

"Shhhh. It's all right." Hannah was speaking softly, and holding up her hands. The horse stared down at her then put his nose to her hand, allowing her to stroke his head.

"Hello, Friend. Hello." Hannah cooed at him. "You are beautiful, aren't you? Yes you are."

Killian was looking at Hannah like she had lost her mind, but could not resist petting him. Killian cast a wistful glance at the sky, beginning to turn pink with the setting of the sun.

He sighed. "As much as I _hate_ to say it, love, you really should think about getting back home."

Hannah nodded, but continued to pet the horse. After a few more minutes she sighed and took Killian's hand as they left the field.

"The Jewel of the Realm is expected to be in port tomorrow." She told Killian.

"I know," he nodded, "but don't worry love, I'll be here in the morning like usual." He pulled her in close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed their goodbyes for the night and parted ways with the joy of true love filling their hearts to overflowing until they thought it would burst.

The next morning Killian was indeed waiting for Hannah to escort her to market. He had taken a slight detour, and had a bouquet of wild flowers from the field which he was holding behind his back as she approached with her cart.

"Good morning, love." He ducked his head to kiss her and pulled his arm out from behind his back, holding the flowers up in front of her. She exclaimed with delight and took them from him, holding them up to smell them, breathing deeply.

As they walked to the village they chatted happily about their plans – both immediate and future. Hannah was going to give the gold she had saved to Mortimer so he could buy a property for the orphans to live in, only she wasn't going to stay with them as planned. Instead, she would meet Killian at the dock, and together they would sail away from Ashcroft to a life of adventure on the high seas. Killian said his brother Liam would marry them – as a captain he could do that. And after Killian had made his fortune as captain of his _own_ ship, they would find some nice place to live and maybe have a family. Hannah said she had heard of the perfect place; a tropical island that had been colonized by a ship wrecked family where they built their houses in the trees. The very idea tickled Hannah and she made him promise _that_ would be the land they would live in.

Shortly after market opened, Killian took his leave to head to the docks to check for any word on the arrival of his brother's ship.

"Hannah, I must say, you are glowing today!" Mortimer complimented when he stopped at her table.

"Thank you, Mortimer, I'm so excited! Killian has asked me to marry him! _And_ I have enough gold that you can buy a property for the children!" she was beaming as she gave her old friend her good news, but as she studied his expression her smile began to fade. "Mortimer, what is it? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh, of course... Of course... It's just that….Marriage, Hannah? He's only been here… what? All of two weeks and you're going to _marry_ him? It just seems… sudden. Don't you think?"

Hannah's face softened. She could understand Mortimer's concern for her. "Not for me… I've known Killian in my soul since Mamma died. We actually met in my dreams. And we've known each other in our dreams all this time. I don't expect you to understand, but… remember when I told you I hadn't seen a friend in a while? That was when Harris…" Mortimer nodded. "Well, the friend was Killian. He had found a way to not…join me in my dream. And he stayed away for a long time. He believed he made me up, and that I wasn't real. So he… stopped dreaming."

Mortimer just stared at Hannah and she scoffed a little. "I know, I know, I must sound like I've gone daft, but it's the truth. I will marry Killian whom I have known in my heart for years. I _love_ him; and he loves me. Be _happy_ for me, Mortimer." She was smiling at him. "Oh! And don't forget the second part of my news! You have to start looking around for someplace for the children!" Now she leaned over the table and lowered her voice considerably. "I've got one hundred and eight gold." She whispered to him, excitement glittering in her eyes.

"I'll begin the search right away." _This_ Mortimer felt a true excitement for. "And," he continued "I have some good news for you – I also have been saving for this, and can contribute seventy-five gold pieces! We'll be able to buy them some furniture and clothes."

Hannah's eyes welled up in tears. She mouthed 'thank you' to him, too choked up to speak.

Later that day, it seemed the entire village was preparing to go to the dock to see the royal vessel sail into port.

"Aren't you coming, love?" Killian asked when it did not seem as though she was going to leave her table.

"Oh, Killian a vessel like this has drawn a pretty big crowd. Plus, there will be hungry sailors on that ship. A day like this can be a very good one at market. I could even sell out! Can you imagine?" She looked around her booth and added what she thought the values of all of her goods were. "We could get up to thirty silver pieces." She smiled gently at him, "Why don't you go? There's to be a ceremony with Viscount, and I'm sure you can meet up with your brother right after. If things run late… then I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Killian was torn. He was loath to leave Hannah's side, but equally anxious to reunite with Liam. Finally, he decided he would go to the port and see his brother's magnificent ship sail in.

As Hannah indicated, there was a ceremony, with a small wooden platform built in front of the docks with several well-dressed men milling about on it, chatting with each other and glancing with disdain at the crowd of people – peasants - gathered around the platform. The ship was well within view as Killian arrived and moved through the crowd to get as close as he could to the platform. Within about fifteen minutes, the Jewel of the Realm had moored at the dock, and one of the gentlemen on the stage began gesturing to quiet the crowd. When all was silent, he stepped aside and an extraordinarily large man stepped out from the small crowd on the stage. Killian noted this hulking figure was dressed slightly better than the rest and wondered if this was the Viscount Hannah disliked so much. The Viscount was easily the largest man present, both by height and width. He had a square jaw, and low forehead with small, dark eyes. So dark Killian thought they might actually be black.

After the gangplank was connected between the ship and the dock, Killian watched as his bother disembarked, and headed to the platform. There Liam shook the hands of every man on the platform, saving the behemoth for last. After they exchanged bows, the large man turned slightly towards the crowd.

"Captain Liam Jones of The Jewel of the Realm from the Royal Navy, I, Viscount Virgil Montana and the people of Ashcroft welcome you!" The crowd erupted in applause. Liam again bowed to the Viscount, and then turned and bowed to the crowd. As he did, he spotted Killian.

He straightened, and addressed the crowd. "Good people of Ashcroft, I thank you on of behalf of King George for this most gracious welcome. May your village always be prosperous." He nodded at the Viscount, and hopped down from the platform right next to Killian.

Killian and Liam embraced each other and clapped each other on the back. Liam told Killian he had everything ready for Killian's enlistment – he had only to sign the documents.

"If you come and sign now, I can start to pay your wages right away, plus, you'll be able to stay on the ship. She's a beauty, eh?"

Killian nodded in agreement and allowed his brother the honor of showing off his 'lady' The Jewel of the Realm to Killian.

Virgil was surprised to see the Captain embracing the same man he had been watching with Hannah for the last two weeks. It seemed no one knew anything about the dark stranger. Not where he came from or where he was going. Even the girls at the tavern had been unable to pry any information from him. Virgil smiled a little at this new stroke of luck. If the Captain knew this man, perhaps this could be the connection Virgil was looking for. He was most anxious to find out, but knew this was not the appropriate time. Surely, these two would be found in the tavern later. Virgil would have to make sure his contacts there would tell him all he wanted to know. In the meantime, he would see if Hannah's father would enjoy gambling at his mansion.

The next morning, Killian met a very worried looking Hannah.

"What is the matter, love?"

"Papa did not come home last night." Her eyes were darting all around looking for anything out of place that may lead to Folly's whereabouts.

"Not at all?

Hannah shook her head. "Not for supper, not to sleep. He wasn't home for breakfast, and his bed is undisturbed." A tear raced down her cheek. Killian hugged her close.

"We'll find him, love."

Hannah enlisted Mortimer to help her ask around the market if anyone had seen her father. It was Harris who told her Folly was seen at the tavern the evening before, gambling with the Viscount, when the Viscount invited Folly to his home to play in private.

The Viscount treated Folly like he was an esteemed guest. Served him extravagant feasts and kept every wine – and whiskey - glass full. Two more days had gone by before Folly realized he had accumulated a debt so large gaming at the Viscount's mansion that he would have to spend his life laboring every day to pay it. He had wagered and lost everything. He lost the livestock, the farm, and the booth at the market. Fearing for physical well-being, he begged the Viscount to let him go back to the farm to search through Hannah's things. Perhaps she would have something of value?

Folly's heart was pounding; his clothes stank and were bathed in sweat. Frantically he ransacked Hannah's corner of their one room house. He could find nothing at all of any value. He threw her things to the floor in disgust. There had to be _something_ … Folly's eyes widened as he thought maybe there _was_ something. He would swear he had seen Hannah hiding something in the chicken coop. More than once he had seen her lift a board in the floor. Folly was out of the house and squeezed in the chicken coop in a flash – startling the chickens who exited in a frenzied flurry of squawking and feathers.

Folly dropped to his knees at the end of the coop as he had seen Hannah do, and began feeling the boards on the floor with his fingers – testing them. One was loose. Folly yanked the board back, snapping the wood and splintering the plank, standing it up. There in the hole was a blue satin box with the letter "D" embroidered on the top. It was Divina's jewelry box. _Jackpot!_ Folly thought, _I knew she 'us keepin' Divina's jew'lry for herself! Selfish little wench! Well, she won't have 'em anymore!_

He was surprised at how heavy the box was, and was delighted to see that it was filled – not with Divina's necklaces, rings and cloak clasps – all family heirlooms – but one hundred and eight gold pieces. It wasn't enough to pay Folly's debt to the Viscount, but it might at least improve the Viscount's mood...

It did not. The Viscount scoffed at the box after inspecting its contents. "You think _this_ is going to cover it? This does not even _scratch the surface_ of your debt to me, Folly." The Viscount summoned some of his guards. He gestured at Folly when they entered. "Take him to a cell… and send a messenger to The Jewel of the Realm. I will be calling on its captain straightaway." He approached Folly who was now being held prisoner by two guards and punched him in the gut.

"Now Folly," The Viscount spoke calmly and gently, "You have gambled away your fields, your livestock, your farm, your house, your market booth, and aaallll of your land. Is there not one thing left? Is there _nothing_ else you have that I could accept as payment of your debt? Hmmm. I wonder if there is anything at all that I would prefer to a lifetime of servitude from _you._ Why don't you try and think about that?" The Viscount punched Folly again then nodded at the guards, dismissing them. He then called for his carriage to be made ready. As he was leaving, his messenger had returned to say that Captain Jones would be ready to receive him.

A short time later, the Viscount was aboard The Jewel of the Realm and was being shown to the Captain's private quarters. Virgil was annoyed to see the dark haired stranger – apparently the Captain's brother – in the room. Liam stepped forward and shook the Viscount's hand. Virgil looked at Killian "Come to see the ship, too my boy?"

Liam answered before Killian. "He's going to see the ship, all right!" Liam chucked, but Killian did not even smile. Seeing the Viscount did not understand his joke, Liam elaborated. "My little brother Killian here has just signed up to sail with me in the Royal Navy."

"Ah! How wonderful! If only I myself were but a few years younger…How I would love to sail the world… why I have half a mind to sign up with you myself! But, alas, my duties here in Ashcroft should not be neglected." Virgil turned to Liam. "Captain, may I insist on a tour of your lovely vessel?"

Liam was flattered and agreed. "Excuse us, please Killian." Liam apologized and showed the Viscount every walkable inch of the regal vessel. When finished, they again came to Liam's quarters which Virgil was relieved to see was empty.

"Captain, your ship is a marvel. The fastest in the realm, you say? May I ask: how quickly could you could be ready to sail?"

Liam felt a lot of pride in his ship and his crew. "I suppose we could be ready to sail in an hour or two, at any given time. I like to keep my ship in a condition that won't trap me in any one port, should we be called upon to assist the King."

"An hour or two? My, that is impressive…Even now? You could sail from Ashcroft within an hour?"

Liam became suspicious. "Why would you want me to sail from Ashcroft?"

"Oh, well, I don't know if I should really say anything…" The Viscount began, baiting Liam. "Really the reason I asked to see you was that I had heard you had signed on someone new here at Ashcroft, and that it was the gentleman sitting here earlier. I thought I would do you a service by coming to give you a warning about the rapscallion, but when you said he was your brother, I thought perhaps I shouldn't say anything… Surely _your_ good influence will rub off on him."

Liam narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, just that now I know that young man is leaving our village, I would like it done sooner than later."

Liam sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What has Killian done now?"

"Really, Captain I don't want to slander the boy. He is your brother, and I'm sure you'll help him to straighten his ways…but I must say he had made quite a nuisance of himself here in Ashcroft. In the tavern all night, gaming and fighting. _Some_ people have crassly implied that perhaps he doesn't always play in an honest way... _I_ would never say such things without proof, of course. Perhaps that could be the root of the fighting? I've heard he's even roughed up some of our orphans." Virgil sniffed.

" _That_ doesn't really sound like Killian. But… you want to kick him out of your village for _carousing_?" Liam felt incredulous.

"There's more. Some of our market vendors have complained they have had items disappear after he had been near their table. In addition to all of that, he fancies himself in love with _my_ fiancée. I suspect he may be trying to talk her into running away with him… I was hoping I could enlist your help in solving this little problem for me."

"If she chooses to be with my brother I cannot make her change her mind."

"You would sail with a passenger who is not of the Royal family? Isn't that against the law, Captain? I would think as a Captain of a royal vessel you would know it is against the law to sail with anyone who is not in direct service to the King, a member of the Royal Family, or a person rescued at sea… No common passengers allowed. I would hate to have to report to the King that you have broken his laws, and kidnapped his cousin's wife to be…However, if you can have your vessel out of my port within two hours; I will be sure no such passenger will be on your ship. Now then, if you were to say, receive an urgent message from the King requesting your presence elsewhere, I could make it worth your while." Virgil reached into his small satchel and pulled out a blue satin box and thumped it down onto the Captain's desk.

Liam couldn't believe Killian. Leave it to him to fancy himself in love with another man's fiancée - in two weeks! Liam agreed it would be in Killian's best interest to get him away from this village as soon as possible. That the Viscount just offered him a box of gold to do it was a pretty nice bonus.

Upon returning to his mansion, Virgil went straight into Folly's cell.

"Have you thought of anything, Folly?"

Folly could only whimper in reply, his fear was so great.

"Nothing?" The Viscount slapped him across his face viciously. "Is there not one thing you can think of? One thing you could…give away? Perhaps…in…marriage?"

Understanding dawned in Folly's eyes. "Hannah?" he whispered.

"Yes!" The Viscount roared. "Now you've got it! That's right, Folly, Hannah. I will allow you to pay your debt with Hannah. You give her to me to be my wife, and I shall release you from your servitude, and will consider your debt paid. You would be free to go. All though, you don't have anywhere _to_ go. I suppose you could stay _here_ , at my estate and work for room and board. Or can go to some other village, and work to live there. It's really up to you, I don't care if you stay or move on... Now, do we have an agreement? You give me Hannah to be my wife, and I will consider your debt paid?"

Folly nodded in agreement, and Virgil smiled.

"Gooooooood. That's good, Folly. Now, I want you to go and get her, and bring her to me." Virgil opened the door to Folly's cell before turning to leave. "If she is not here Folly," he threw over his shoulder, "I will hunt you down, and I will have your life of servitude. I do hope you are not stupid enough to run."

Hannah was annoyed when she first came home for lunch and found the chickens all in a tizzy. She looked around for any signs of a fox but gasped in horror when she looked in the coop and saw part of the floor plank standing straight up – right where her hiding place was.

"No! No! Oh, no!" she scrambled in to see for herself. She stared in shock at the empty hole now exposed by the missing wood. "No, no, no, no!" She started digging into the dirt, hoping maybe the box had been buried? But she knew better.

 _Ok. Think about this._ Hannah tried to calm herself down. _Maybe, it's…not stolen, but just moved somewhere else…for some reason._ She thought that sounded too ridiculous to have any soothing effect. _The house!_

She ran inside, and was dismayed to see the house was torn apart. Someone had been there. Some thief! Hannah looked around, and became confused as she saw that it wasn't the entire house that had been torn apart. It was only her things.

 _Oh, Papa, no!_ Hannah sobbed. After a moment she took a deep breath. She had to get back to the market. She had to tell Mortimer! She had to find Killian!

As she neared the Viscount's mansion, she could see someone on the road coming towards her. The figure was too large to be Killian. She recognized Folly's large, hulking form, hunched over in defeat and her heart broke for him. The Viscount was always baiting her Papa to gamble until there was nothing left to wager. And Folly could never refuse. Perhaps now that Hannah would be leaving Ashcroft, he could, too. Start over in some other village, where no one knew of him.

"Papa!" Hannah called as she came closer, "Papa, I think someone has robbed us!"

Folly only looked down at her, no expression on his face. "Hannah, come with me." He turned to go back to the Viscount's house, but Hannah made no move to follow.

"Papa! Did you hear me?! We have been robbed!"

Folly continued to be indifferent. "Hannah, you _will_ come with me."

Hannah saw that Folly was going to turn in at the Viscount's property, and she stopped.

"No." Adrenaline coursed through her body. She had never, ever told her Papa 'no'.

Folly turned back to her and narrowed his eyes. "Wha' did you jus' say?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "If you've some debt to pay to the Viscount, you are on your own to pay it. I will not be that man's servant to pay your debt!" She was angry. How could her own papa enlist her into servitude to pay his debt?

"You won't be his servant." Hannah relaxed slightly. "You'll be his wife." Folly grinned at her, but there was no joy in the expression.

" _What?_ " Hannah screeched. "No!"

"Hannah, don' ya' see? As the Viscount's wife you'll want for nothin'. I will still suffer in pove'ty, but you can have all his riches!"

"I. Don't. Want. Riches." Hannah was seething.

"Are ya' goin' to came wi' me, or no'?"

"No."

Folly sighed then shrugged his shoulders, before turning away from her as if to go on alone. Hannah was stunned she had attained a victory so easily. Suddenly, Folly whirled around, striking her across the face, knocking her out.

* * *

Killian didn't hesitate to storm Liam's chambers as soon as the Viscount departed. He was anxious to know why he has come aboard. Surely it wasn't just for a private tour of the ship? Killian had been staying on the ship since it came into port three days prior. He signed the enlistment papers right away as Liam has suggested, and was issued a uniform and a clean shave. Along with his pay being instated immediately, so were his duties. Killian was able to get to the market just in time to escort Hannah home for the evening each day after completing his duties aboard the ship.

Liam was closing and locking his foot locker as Killian came in.

"I may be your brother, Killian, but I am still your superior officer. You really do need to knock and receive permission before entering by chambers."

Killian ignored his 'brotherly' advice. "What did The Viscount want?"

"Actually, Killian, I'm glad you asked; I was about to assemble the crew. Be a good lad and have everyone muster on the deck. I'll be up presently to address you all."

Killian wanted to press him further but knew that Liam would stand firm on having his present request fulfilled. Killian left and began shouting out to the crewmen the Captain was going to be addressing them. A few moments later, Liam stood on the upper deck, looking down at the men below.

"We have received urgent orders from the King. We depart at once. Jenkins! Get the rest of the supplies on board! Harper! Go round up any sailors in the village!" Liam continued to call out orders, but Killian didn't hear any of them. He was reeling. Depart at once? What about Hannah? How would she know?

"Liam!" Killian ascended to the upper deck to speak with his brother privately. "Liam, allow me to leave the ship. There's something I need to get from the village."

Liam clenched his jaw. He felt sure he knew what or, _who_ Killian was going to the village for.

"Killian, I really need you here. I need you to get our maps and charts in order so we can begin navigating."

"At least let me get a message out." Liam looked like he might waver. "I won't leave the docks." Killian offered. Finally Liam nodded, allowing Killian to leave the ship. Liam thought the lass at least deserved the choice if she was not being detained.

Once on the docks, Killian looked about frantically for any familiar face. Occasionally he would quietly call out for Harris. Finally, Killian spotted Harris between some stacks of crates.

"Harris! Can you get a message to Hannah?"  
Harris nodded. He could see Killian was quite upset.

"Tell her The Jewel of the Realm departs at once. She must come to me now if we're to be married and sail off in our new life together." Harris smiled at this, happy the rumor was true. Hannah deserved a happy ending. Killian continued, "We'll be ready to sail in an hour. I'll try to delay departure as long as I can. Thanks, lad." Killian knew Harris would be sure to deliver the message, and probably would escort Hannah all the way to the ship – though he would stay in the shadows, but Killian knew after two and a half weeks that Harris usually wasn't too far away from where Hannah was; at least while she was in the village.

Two hours later, Killian was still standing on the dock. He waited at the end of the gangplank, refusing to board the ship without Hannah. Finally, Liam joined him on the dock.

"Killian, we've already delayed an hour longer than we should have. It's time to go." His tone was gentle, but firm.

"Then go without me." Killian's voice was rough. He wouldn't look at Liam. Instead he stared in the direction of the village, waiting for Hannah to appear.

"I can't do that, Killian; you signed the papers. You have a contract and you need to honor it. And if you do not, I will have to have you arrested for deserting your post. Either way, you will get on that ship."

Killian didn't argue further. Later that evening, as Killian stood on the deck, staring back in the direction of Ashcroft, which was no longer visible, Liam joined him.

"It's for the best, Killian. I know you feel disappointed now, but it will pass. Whoever she is, she's at every port."

"It wasn't like that. She was…like no one else. She was delightful."

"She was engaged."

"How did you know? I didn't tell you! I was going to ask you to marry us!"

Liam looked confused. "She's engaged to the Viscount."

"No. That can't be. She hates the man."

"Perhaps she found something about him to love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, certainly a man in a position such as the Viscount can offer a peasant girl more than a sailor in the way of riches and power."

Killian glared at Liam. "No. You don't know her-"

Liam scoffed. " _I_ don't know her? Killian you don't know her! How long were you in that village? Two weeks? How is that enough time to select a wife?"

"It's not like that, Liam!"

"Then tell me brother!"

"Hannah is-"

Liam groaned. "Oh, not _that_ again! Killian, I thought you put that behind you." Now he lowered his voice and moved closer to Killian so as not to be overheard, "Killian, please. I want to help you, brother. But you have to leave this behind. Leave all of this 'Hannah' nonsense in Ashcroft." Now Liam embraced him. "I'll always look out for what's best for you and for us. I promise." Killian could only nod for fear he may cry out from his broken heart. "We waited for her, but she did not come. Killian, I even allowed you an extra hour to wait for her. You sent your message?" Killian nodded again. "Then, I'm sorry to say brother; I think she made her choice." Liam left Killian alone after that.

 _Why didn't Hannah come?_ Killian kept asking himself. Then it occurred to him he could ask her himself. He went down to the galley to see if they had anything that might help an anxious sailor to get a good night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah awoke in a dimly lit, damp room that smelled of straw and mildew. Her head was throbbing, and she thought her eye might be swelling shut. She didn't bother to try to get up just yet. Instead she took a moment to survey her surroundings. As best as she could tell she was in some kind of prison cell. She was lying on her back on the floor. There was a torch light on the wall across from the iron-barred front of the cell. She was surrounded by stone walls on the three other sides. She could not see any windows from where she lay. Finally, she decided she would start with sitting up.

She put her hands down on the ground as she slowly lifted her head and shoulders up from the ground. A wave of dizziness sent her reeling, and she rolled to her side to get her bearings. Moving slowly, she finally raised herself to a sitting position. Her head throbbed even more. She again attempted to get a look at her surroundings when she was startled by a voice from outside of her cell.

"I was beginning to wonder _if_ you were going to wake up." It was the Viscount. Lurking in the shadows he was wallowing in his victory. He was savoring it.

Hannah tried to swallow though her mouth had gone dry. "H-How… How long… have I been out?"

"At least three hours. I want you to know, Hannah I did not ask your father to harm you. I simply asked him to bring you to me. The important thing is; you're here now." She could hear the clanking of keys, then the metallic snicker of the lock opening. The door to her cell opened, and Virgil held out his hand to her. "Shall we see about taking you someplace more comfortable? Allow me to help you."

Hannah had to move very slowly or be overcome with dizziness. Somehow, she found herself holding onto the Viscount's arm as he led her out of the prison and up a set of stone stairs. Then he opened another door and brought her through a kitchen that was as big as her entire farm. They continued through to the grand entryway for the house, and up another set of stairs, then down a series of hallways, past endless doors. Even if Hannah weren't so dizzy she would have gotten lost. Finally, he stopped in front of the most ornate door Hannah had ever seen in her life. It was covered in hand carved filigree, exquisitely detailed. Virgil opened this door, and pulled Hannah inside.

Alarm bells began to go off in her head.

Hannah stared blankly at the Viscount. He was still speaking, but Hannah was having a hard time making sense of what he was saying.

"…Do you like it? The room, that is? It's yours, you know… I really think if you give me the chance I can give you a good life Hannah. I'll have Zuber bring you some tea. Won't that be nice? Oh! And be sure to investigate the wardrobe – I've filled it with pretty dresses for you, including your wedding gown. I've arranged for us to be wed the day after tomorrow. I expect to see you at the breakfast table at eight. Good night." The Viscount gave Hannah a tidy bow, and left the room closing the door behind him.

Hannah felt the need to sit and made her way to a small tea table and eased herself down into the small iron chair. When her head stopped whirling she began to think. She didn't bother to look around the extravagant room – she didn't plan on staying. Instead, she spent her time mentally retracing the path they had taken to get there. Carefully searching her memory; looking for the way out. She sat there just like that not moving for a very long time. She was waiting for her head to clear a little more before attempting her escape.

Finally when she felt that she would not be over whelmed with vertigo she stood and moved to the carved door. She pressed her ear to it listening for any indication of a presence on the other side. Satisfied there was none, she opened the door very quietly, and silently slipped into the hall, closing the door behind her, without making a sound. As Killian had taught her so many years before she moved silently through the mansion. Melting and disappearing into shadows. She actually passed several servants without alerting them.

She stumbled across the servant's stairs and followed them down to the ground level. Once there, she moved about, looking for a way out. She didn't have to look long. At the end of the corridor was the servant's entrance. _Perfect!_ Hannah thought.

A few moments later she found herself out in the night air. She tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible, but there were very few ways off of the Viscount's property – through one of two openings in the wall that surrounded the estate, or over the wall which stood at least seven feet high by Hannah's estimation; too high for her to reach, and nothing near it to give her a boost. The only other options were the carriage entrance; its large, thick and heavy wooden doors currently closed. The other was the wooden pedestrian door. Hannah moved to this exit, and slowly opened the door; just enough to pass through the opening. Once on the other side she turned towards the village. She couldn't believe she did it! She was going to go straight to the docks and ask Killian if they could be married right away, and then –

Hannah walked right into an unmoving object, and looked up in horror.

"Oh Hannah," Virgil sighed. "I was so hoping you weren't going to run away. You have disappointed me. But you will not run from me again." He dropped to a knee in front of her and drove his fist down onto her foot with such a force Hannah wondered if he would punch right through to the ground she was standing on. She gasped and cried out as she heard the sickening crunch of her bones collapsing beneath his fist.

Hannah collapsed in pain and defeat.

"Now, get back home." Virgil turned to leave.

"Let me – let me go to the apothecary, at least." Hannah cried out to him.

Knowing that her lover's ship was gone with him on it for more than an hour now, Virgil nodded to her that she could go into the village to seek care for her foot. A sly, smug smile formed on his face.

"I will tell you before you go, Hannah, he is not there."

Hannah shook her head at him feigning ignorance.

"I'll be clear; The Jewel of the Realm sailed out over an hour ago. He left you, Hannah. He chose the sea over you. I see it happen all the time… It happened to my mother, in fact. It's sad, really." He sniffed. "Well, anyway, you get to the apothecary, and I expect you back here by tomorrow morning. Do not make me come and look for you, Hannah. I would prefer for you not to have any _additional_ injuries before our wedding." He looked at her now and grinned at her in a way that made her blood cold. "I'll save that for _after._ And if you try to run again, Hannah I will kill all of your little orphan friends. They will pay for your disobedience, do you understand? I _own_ you now. Your father has sold you to me to pay for his debt to me. You should consider yourself lucky I choose for you to be my wife. I _could_ force you to be my servant… _and_ mistress. But I don't want you to bear me any bastard children, so we'll be wed." Hannah could only stare at him. Virgil yawned as if bored. "Well, I guess you'll be off to the village, then? Remember, I expect you back by morning." Then he left.

Hannah sat there on the ground wondering how she could make it to Mortimer's before morning if she had to crawl there when she heard the very distinct hooting of an owl. Hannah looked around, and then nodded in acknowledgement. She knew if she could make it to the tree line at the end of the wall, her friend would be waiting to help her.

Using the wall for stability, Hannah made it back to a standing position on her unbroken foot. Keeping her hands to the wall, she hopped on her good foot the length of the wall to the trees. Each impact sent waves of pain thorough her broken foot. Finally she made it to the end of the wall but with nothing to help balance her in the distance between the wall and tree line she sank back down to the ground. Even crawling was too painful; she couldn't drag her foot behind her. Instead, she assumed the crawling position, but raised her broken foot off the ground, intending to crawl with her foot raised. She was rewarded with shooting pain so intense she almost couldn't see straight. She collapsed again and was on the verge of giving in to despair when she hear a quiet and familiar voice.

"Need help?" It was Harris.

Hannah sobbed with relief, and nodded. Harris crouched low and emerged from the tree line a few feet away. When he got to her, he hugged her to him. "I've been s' worr'ed. Wha' happ'nd?"

Hannah looked back to make sure no one had followed her along the wall. She shook her head and whispered, "Tell you later. I have to get to Mortimer's; my foot is broken."

Harris nodded and knelt down on one knee while he slipped one arm under her knees, and the other under her shoulders. In one swift motion he stood, cradling Hannah to his chest. He melted back into the tree line before turning toward the village and maneuvered quickly through the forest, then navigating the village alleyways without ever disturbing Hannah's injuries. Within a few minutes, Harris stood outside of the back door to the apothecary shop.

"Knock." Harris instructed Hannah, thrusting his chin towards the door as if to point out what he wanted her to knock on.

She reached out a trembling hand then closed her fingers to rap on the old wooden door. They waited. After a few moments she rapped again; this time with more urgency. Finally, they could hear Mortimer stirring inside.

The door opened just a crack, enough for Mortimer to look out to see who was at his door. Seeing Harris cradling Hannah in his arms, Mortimer immediately opened the door wide and ushered the two inside, lighting a lamp as they entered.

Harris set Hannah down on the apothecary's tall table.

"Is it true?" her voice quivered.

"Is what true, Hannah?" Mortimer asked gently.

Hannah sniffled. "The Jewel of the Realm…Is she gone?"

Harris and Mortimer exchanged glances before Mortimer replied. "Yes… I'm… I'm sorry."

Hannah burst into tears. Deep, wracking sobs of a broken heart. Hannah's heart was broken from more than just loss of love, but loss of hope. Harris and Mortimer backed away to allow her to grieve.

Mortimer took Harris aside. "What's happened?"

"I don' know. He sent me t' look for her, but she wasn't at ma'ket. S' I ran to her 'ouse, but she weren't there either. S' I start t' make me way back t' the vill'ge an' I sees ol' Folly comin' out o' th' Viscount's. He's real nerv'us like. Talkin' t' hi'self, sayin' Hannah's mama will haunt 'im for sure for what he's done t' Hannah. He runs away down th' road, back towards 'is farm like the demons o' hell are after 'im. I decided t' wait for Hannah; I knew if she 'us in there, she'd make her escape. She almost made it. She got all th' way out th' gate, but that's where he 'us waitin' for her. She said her foot is broken." They both looked back at Hannah whose sobs were finally beginning to subside. "Harris, would you please get a cup of water for our friend?" Harris nodded and went to retrieve the requested item. He returned momentarily, and handed the cup to Mortimer who then went to one of the many shelves in his shop and picked up a small bottle. He set both down on the narrow table he kept there for this purpose. He removed the stopper and picked up a glass swizzle stick, dipping it into the small bottle. He removed it, and held it over the water, gently shaking two drops into the water. Setting the stick on the table, he replaced the stopper and bottle to their rightful places. Picking up the cup of water he brought it to Hannah.

"This will help with the pain, dear." Hannah sniffled and took a sip. Overcome with thirst she drank it all at once and asked for more. Mortimer handed the cup to Harris who complied.

"Let's have a look at that foot." Mortimer carefully removed Hannah's shoe and knee-length stocking to examine the damage. As gently as he could, he felt along the top and bottom of her foot finding all of the breaks. Some of the bones were broken in more than one place. A couple had to be set, and Harris gave Hannah a wooden stick to bite down on as Mortimer did his best to put the bones back in place. When he was finished, he searched through a box full of pieces of wood of varying sizes and soon found the one he wanted. He drew out a small plank of wood not quite as long as Hannah's foot. This he placed against the bottom of her foot, and then he bound the plank to her foot with strips of linen. When this was finished Mortimer asked Hannah what had happened to her.

Hannah burst into a fresh wave of tears. "It's gone!" She choked out. "Gold…it's…gone."

Mortimer motioned to Harris to get another cup of water. This Mortimer took back to his mixing table and shook another drop of liquid into it before giving back to Hannah.

"What is gone dear?" Mortimer prodded gently. "Take your time."

Hannah took a deep steadying breath.

"The gold I had saved to buy a property. It's gone. When I went home at lunch, the chicken coop had been raided – that's where I had it hidden; under a loose floorboard. The board was pried up and broken and the box was gone. The house – well, just my things, really – were gone through." She took another sip of water.

"Then I was coming back to the village to tell you and Killian…" she faltered a little at his name. "But Papa was waiting for me outside of the Viscounts property. I tried to tell him we were robbed, but he just told me to go with him. When I saw he was going to the Viscount's I said no. That's how I got this." She pointed to her swollen eye and bruised cheek. "I woke up in some prison cell, and the Viscount was there waiting for me. He took me to some room, but I was so dizzy I could only sit there and try to make sense of what was happening. When my head cleared I ran for it, but he was waiting for me again! That's how I got _that._ " She pointed to her splinted foot. She sighed as a tear raced down her cheek.

. "Why did your father take you to the Viscount, Hannah?"

"To marry him as payment for Papa's debt."

Mortimer was astounded. "What? What gives him the right…? Who does he think he think he is?" He sputtered. Hannah just looked down trying not to let despair overwhelm her.

"You run, Hannah." Harris spoke up. "That beast'll kill you for sure. Ya' need t' get as far away from Ashcroft as ya' can."

Hannah shook her head and another tear fell. "The Viscount said he would kill all of you children if I run."

Harris scoffed but Hannah interjected. "Don't underestimate him, Harris. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you because of me. No, I will return to him." She finished softly as she started to move to get down from the table.

"Not s' fast now." Harris stalled. "Let's jus' think about this, yeah?" Hannah stared at him for a moment then shrugged. Harris began to pace back and forth, thinking, and planning.

"So th' big bully says if that you don't marry 'im, he's gon' to kill _us,_ th' street urchins? Even th' wee ones?" Hannah nodded and Harris stopped pacing. "Why, then it's simple, we leave, too."

"No, Harris. I can't run anywhere like this anyway."

"Oh!" Mortimer snapped to attention, and moved to one side of his shop, returning with a crutch for Hannah. "This should help. Hannah, I wish I had horse to give you."

Hannah's eyes widened. Suddenly, a tiny little ember of hope sparked in her heart. "What did you say?" Hannah was beginning to think now, too.

"I wish I had a horse to give you?" Mortimer was confused, but Hannah was nodding.

"Yes! That's it! Mortimer, you're a genius! If I can just get back to Papas farm…" Hannah's face fell and heart sank as she thought about the only way to her father's farm. Even if she stayed in the woods, the Viscount was sure to have guards patrolling, watching, and waiting for her return.

Harris was pacing again. "If I can get ye' back t' your farm, d' you think you can escape?" He was getting excited. Hannah took a deep breath and nodded.

"I do."

Harris smiled. "I think I can help you. D' you trust me?"

"Yes… but I don't think I'll get past the guards. They'll be looking for me, or anyone with a broken foot!" Her little ember of hope was dangerously close to being snuffed out.

Harries turned to Mortimer. "Mort, I'll be needin' some o' your things."  
"Of course, whatever you need; anything to help." Mortimer agreed.

"Bring me a pair o' pants an' a tunic. D' ya' have some big boots? No? We'll do witho' them then. I'll need a scissors, an' a cap. Oh! An' some rum or whiskey."

"Brandy?"

"Fine."

Hannah was concerned. "Harris…what are you planning?"

Harris smiled at her as he knelt down by the hearth and poked his fingers into the ashes. "Hannah, if you'll trust me, I can get ya' t' your farm." He began to rub the ashes on the non-bruised parts of her face. Mortimer returned with the items. Harris picked up the scissors, and grabbed Hannah's hair.

"Wait!" She squeaked when she realized his intent.

"Hannah, there's no other way. This might be your only chance t' escape. Your hair will grow back, and right now, those guards are lookin' for a lass wi' a broken foot. What I'm gonna' give 'em are some drunken brothers cartin' each other back t' their home village." Harris grinned openly, anticipating fooling those bumbling fools the Viscount hired or blackmailed or bonded into service.

Hannah gave her last argument before she would allow herself to hope. "Harris, he says he'll kill you if I don't come back."

"I alr'dy told you. We leave too. After I get you t' your farm, I'll circle back 'round t' the village, stayin' in th' trees. As soon as I get back, I'll get us all movin'. We can be several villages over by mornin'."

Hannah nodded, and allowed Harris to cut her hair. She shivered when she felt the cold metal against the back of her neck as he lined up his fist cut. Within a few minutes, he set the scissors down, and stood back to look at her. He pushed some of her hair forward so it fell over her face. Then he took the cap Mortimer had brought, and put it on her head.

"Not bad." He murmured. He picked up the pants and bunched up one of the legs. Carefully, he shimmied the pant leg over her foot apologizing with each sharp intake of breath. When he got the entire length of material past her injury, he gently set her foot down, and then pulled the other pant leg over her unbroken foot. "You'll have to pull 'em up th' rest o' th' way, but that'll give ya' a good start. See if you can get th' tunic on. We'll... ah...give ya' some privacy."

Mortimer and Harris shuffled towards the back door, and Hannah heard it open and close. She swung her feet over the side of the table and eased herself down onto her good foot. The pants dropped immediately to the floor, and pooled around her ankles. She balanced on her good foot, using one hand to hold onto the table, and the other to grab the pants. She finally managed to maneuver them up to her waist, but couldn't secure it as her skirts were bunched up too much for her to see the tie for the pants. As she attempted to pull her dress off, the pants fell down again. She sighed and decided to give up on those for the moment, and concentrated on wiggling out of her dress. Once she got it off, she found the tunic and pulled it over her head. The fabric was much softer than her dress was. Now she was ready for the pants again. Repeating her movements from the previous struggle she found she was able to once again get the pants up to her waist. As she was securing them with the tie Harris and Mortimer returned.

Harris chuckled at her appearance, and Mortimer flushed to see her transformation. Once she had the pants secured, the tunic wasn't quite large enough to hide _all_ of her curves.

"Oh, well you're goin' t' have t' do somethin' about _that_ " Harris gestured in her general direction.

She looked down at herself. "What?"

" _Those"_ Harris now gestured at himself, drawing a circle in the air around his own chest.

Hannah flushed. "Oh. Hmm. Mortimer, do you have large bandages?" She had an idea, and after Mortimer brought her several rolls of bandages she asked for privacy again.

Removing the tunic, she wrapped the bandages around her breasts as snuggly as she could without causing pain to flatten her appearance as much as possible. When she felt she was thoroughly covered, she replaced the tunic. She called out to Harris and Mortimer who had gone up the stairs to Mortimer's private quarters.

"Much better." Harris complimented. "Not perfect, but it'll do. At least it's dark out. Now, for th' final touch..." He took the bottle of brandy and after removing the stopper, began to shake the bottle in Hannah's direction, splashing her with the fragrant liquid. He then splashed some on himself and gave the bottle back to Mortimer.

"I think that'll do it." Harris looked at Hannah and Mortimer, and stepped away so they could say good bye.

"Oh Mortimer, you have been such a good friend to me! I shall miss you." She sniffled as she could feel the tears welling up again.

"Don't cry, Hannah my dear." Mortimer soothed her. "You need to make your escape. You can't stay here or he'll kill you. Or worse, make you wish he had. Hannah I hope for a better life than that for you…Here." He gave her a satchel. In it she found some bread, some cheese, and a little bit of salted meat as well as several greens and herbs. "Maybe you can sell or trade some of them." Mortimer answered her questioning look.

"Do you… have any apples?" She ventured.

"Apples? Yes. How many would you like?"

"A few, please." He put five in the satchel and she draped the strap across her body.

He hugged her close for what would be the last time. "I love you, daughter." He whispered.

Hannah smiled a sad little smile. Harris cleared his throat. "We should get movin'."

"Wait," Mortimer stopped him. "I want you to have this," Mortimer held up a velvet bag he retrieved from inside of his waistcoat. "It's seventy-five gold. Hannah and I were going to… well, it doesn't matter now. But I want you to take it. After Hannah takes what she needs, use the rest for you and the kids."

Harris nodded, choked up. He took the bag, and embraced Mortimer. After that, they helped Hannah learn to use her crutch to get to the back door where Harris had a cart waiting for her. He hid her crutch at the bottom of the cart, and had Hannah lay over it in the cart. Harris arranged her to try and hide her broken foot. He draped her unbroken leg over the side of the cart, and propped her head up in the corner of the cart. He removed his vest, and tossed it over her bound foot to hide it.

"Whateva' happens, do _not_ talk, or open your eyes, yeah? You jus' let me do any talikin' if we meet someone. You preten' you're asleep, and nothin' is goin' t' wake ya'." Hannah nodded, and closed her eyes.

She could feel the cart moving and swaying as Harris pushed the cart through the village streets. She could hear the rabble from inside when they passed the tavern. Soon the sounds of the village were fading, and she could hear the crickets serenading the night.

"Who's there?" She stiffened slightly at the gruff voice.

Harris began to wobble the cart a little and shuffle his feet slightly as he continued.

"Hey! I said 'who's there'?" the same gruff voice called out louder now.

"Hmmmmm?" Harris replied. "Oh! Fine sirssss, if ye please. Direc't me in th' direc't…(hic)…th' drectshun…ahhh…point me t' Buntun. Me brother 'n me need t' get t' Buntun."

The guard held his lantern up, looking them both over and sniffed at them, the unmistakable smell of brandy wafting from them. "Couple o' drunks like you will never make it to Buntun." He guffawed.

Undeterred, Harris pointed down the road in the direction they were heading. "Thissssss th' way?" he slurred.

"Sure." The guard was still chuckling. "But you are a looooong way from home. Buntun is a two day walk from here!" He guffawed again.

"Thennnn I guessss I better get goin'." Harris picked up the cart and began to push again, wobbling and shuffling his feet, mimicking the many men he had seen stumbling home from the tavern. He continued on way this for several more minutes before he began to flat out run.

After a few minutes and a very bumpy ride, he finally slowed and stopped. "We're here."

Hannah opened her eyes and looked around. They were just past the bend in the road where Killian would meet her and she could see the outline of her farm in the rising moon's light.

Harris helped her out of the cart and asked how much gold she wanted, offering her all of it.

"Just one will be more than enough. It will go a long way for me."

Harris fished out two gold pieces. "Hannah, why not come wi' us?" he asked before he would give her the coins.

"Harris, if I am caught, the Viscount will kill whomever I am with. I can't let that happen to any of you. If I am alone, at least he won't hurt someone else I care about."

Harris thought about this for a moment before he gave her the coins. Then he embraced her.

After this, he looked her in the eye. "Hannah, he sent me t' find ya'; Killian. They got ordas to sail out, and he came t' th' dock strait-way searchin' for ya'. When he didn't find you, he called fo' me an' axed me t' find ya' and bring ya' t' 'im. I looked ev'rywhere for ya', but couldn't find ya'." His voice faltered a little. He sniffled and continued. "'Twas Folly that tipped me off you 'us at th' Viscounts." He smiled a little at her. "Knowin' you th' way I do, I knew you 'us goin' t' escape, so I waited ou'side o' th' Viscount's for ya'."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you, Harris. Did you tell Killian?"

His face fell a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't dare t' leave th' Viscount's for fear I'd miss your escape."

Hannah nodded, wondering what Killian must have inferred by her absence.

"Thank ya' for all you've done, Hannah; for all o' us. I shall ne'er forget you." Harris sniffled again.

"Oh, Harris, I shall never forget you either. Take care of everyone for me. I'm so sorry things didn't work out differently…"

"Good bye, Hannah."

"Good bye, Harris."

Harris melted into the shadows of the trees and was gone. Hannah knew he would be back to the cave in no time, and would have everyone up and on the move within the hour.

Hannah knew she had no time to waste, either. The sun would be rising in a few short hours, and she had to be as far away as possible when the Viscount came looking for her. She moved through the trees, using her crutch. She couldn't move as quietly as she would have liked, but was glad to be able to move at all. She hoped and prayed he would still be there.

Finally, Hannah cleared the tee line, and found herself in the wild-flower field. She bit back the sob that rose in her throat, and instead focused on what she was looking for. She made a quiet clicking sound with her teeth, and heard him knicker in reply. Soon the white horse came to her.

"Hello again, Friend. Can you help me?" she took an apple out of the satchel and held it out. "If I give you an apple, will you give me a ride?" The horse eyes her warily, and approached to sniff at her offering. Recognizing the treat, he bit at it and chomped on the entire apple.

Hannah tried to get onto the horses back, but succeeded only in causing blinding pain in her foot when she missed, and slammed her broken foot onto the horses back. She fell, gasping in pain. The horse put down his head, and nudged her while nickering. He nudged her crutch towards her, and began to walk across the field.

"Oh, please," she panted, "don't go." The horse stopped and looked back at her. After a moment, he turned back and nudged her crutch towards her again before turning away a second time. This time Hannah watched wondering what the horse was trying to tell her.

Several yards away, he walked around a small obstacle, and stopped on the other side. In the moonlight Hannah could see the obstacle was some sort of platform. She reached for her crutch and struggled to her feet and then made her way over to where the horse was waiting for her. As she approached, she saw it was an old tree stump, at the perfect height for her to jump up to, and give her the boost she needed to get on the horse's back.

Hannah fished another apple from her satchel and offered it to horse who readily accepted the reward. When he was finished, she braced her crutch firmly in the ground, and leaned heavily on it to aid her jump up onto the stump. She wobbled quite a bit, and almost lost her balance, but the horse took a step closer, and allowed her to lean on him to regain her balance. Once she accomplished this, she could easily get her injured foot over his back, and herself atop.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Ok, now, Friend; you be good to me, and I'll be good to you." He tossed his head in response before heading north out of the field at a brisk walk. It was well past lunch the next day before they stopped to rest for a couple of hours of fitful sleep. So fitful, Hannah wasn't able to sleep deeply enough to go to the field.

She never knew Killian was waiting there night after night hoping she would come and tell him Liam was wrong about her and she didn't – couldn't – wouldn't - marry the Viscount. But Hannah and the horse she called Friend travelled by night, and only rested a little during the day. She never knew that each night she didn't show up to reassure Killian, his hopes sank, and his heart hardened against her – against the world.

She never knew the field of their dreams was now over run by wildflowers, but the bright sunny days of her field were gone, and now the sun was setting and the field where Killian waited night after night was bathed in the purple glow of twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Port City of North Bay**

3 years later…

Hannah pressed more pins between her lips as her hands swiftly gathered in fabric and pinned it into place. She was shortening a dress for the mayor's daughter. Actually, this was his third daughter and the shortest of the three. The Tailor, for whom Hannah had been an apprentice for two years, took much delight in the Mayor's instance that his youngest daughter wears her sisters' hand-me-downs. Inevitably the dresses all came _back_ to his shop – they were all purchased there originally - and the mayor paid to have the dresses shortened. And inevitably his daughter would refuse to wear 'last seasons' gowns' and the mayor would order her new dresses anyway. Hannah didn't mind the mending jobs so much. They allowed her to think, and to plan. In the last two years she had done much of that while waiting to hear any snippet of news about Killian's ship. She thought about how she had come to North Bay... 

* * *

Hannah and the horse had traveled by night for many weeks. Hannah had no idea where she was – she had trusted the horse to get them far away from Ashcroft. She noted each day the sun set on their left, and rose on the right so she knew they were heading north – and not going in circles. To survive, they mostly gathered what they needed from fields and the woods. After several weeks, Hannah thought she'd like to see the eastern coastline, and nudged the horse with her knee. He ignored her. She nudged again, and this time clicked her teeth. He nickered back, and stayed the course.

"Hey, Friend! I want to go east. Turn to the right, please."

The horse actually shook his head from side to side, then whinnied and tossed his head. He took them out of the forest and onto the main road. Hannah thought this would be okay. They should be far enough away by now they should not have to travel under the cover of the forest and or night anymore.

Once they were on the road, the horse picked up his pace a little until they were moving along at a steady trot. After about a mile or so, Hannah could see a quaint little farm not very far away. It was larger and much nicer than her Papa's was. It had a very large building on it Hannah had never seen before. It was quite curious, this mammoth red wooden building. Hannah wondered what one could possibly need such a large building for. Just off of the road was a fairly large garden. An older woman was tending to it. The horse had slowed down to a walk at the sight of the farm, and when the woman came into view he stopped. He nickered, and tossed his head at Hannah – their signal for her to dismount. Her foot had been mending for weeks, and though it still caused her pain she complied, curious to see what would happen next. _This horse must belong to this woman._ Hannah thought, sliding to the ground.

The woman stood to stretch her back and the horse whinnied. She looked up, and spotted both the horse and Hannah. The horse walked right up to her fence and waited for her there. Hannah approached cautiously. The woman was older than Hannah – old enough to be her mother. She had black curly hair that was beginning to grey at her temples, and she wore a manner of dress Hannah had never seen. The skirt of the dress fell all the way to the ground and puffed out around her – similar to a ball gown only not as grand, and this was clearly the lady's everyday dress. Hannah thought it a bit fancy for gardening. The woman spoke with a soft, melodic voice and a lilting accent that was foreign to Hannah's ear.

"Why, hello there. May I help you?"

Hannah gestured to Friend, "I found your horse."

The woman was confused. "I haven't lost a horse." She looked at Friend. "He sure is a lovely horse, though. You know…his hair color is the exact same as my Emmett's…" she mused, reaching up to stroke the horse's muzzle.

"This horse aint' yours?" Friend was tossing his head up and down. Hannah recognized he was signaling 'yes'.

"No." the lady chuckled as Friend nuzzled her cheek.

"He sure seems to know _you._ Are you sure you don't recognize this horse?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well, _I_ wanted to go to the eastern shores, but when we were within a couple of miles of this place, he made a bee line straight for your farm. Allow me to introduce…us. I'm Hannah. I've just been calling him 'Friend'."

"I'm Clara. Clara Brown. It's nice to meet you Hannah. Won't you come in for some refreshment? We can put Friend in the barn, and get him some fresh hay…"

Hannah told Clara only that she had escaped what would have been a miserable life with the aid of Friend. The two ladies became fast friends, and when Clara found Hannah and Friend had nowhere to go, she insisted they stay with her. Hannah and Friend both insisted on helping out around the farm and the trio fell into a nice, friendly and familiar routine. Finally, able to rest soundly again, Hannah was surprised to see the clover field was now dressed in the pinks and purples of twilight. She sobbed when she saw the field was now filled with the wildflowers that decorated it at Killian's proposal. How would she ever find him again?

As the weeks rolled by Hannah noticed several things. One was that Clara seemed to have a never ending supply of gadgets and machines and contraptions all intended to perform simple chores. The other was that Friend never left Clara's side. As she worked around the property, he walked with her. If she bent to pick something up, he would get it first, and bring it to her. Once, at the apple tree she admired an especially delicious looking fruit too high for either of them to reach. Friend ran back to the big red building Clara called a barn, and came back with a long pole that had a saw at one end, and the other end had a handle. Clara used it to cut down the branch and win the apple. She offered it to Friend as a reward: he refused. Shrugging, she took several bites before offering it to him again. With the utmost care, Friend bared his big horse teeth, and attempted to skim off just a tiny bit. He succeeded only in clapping his lips at Clara. She laughed, and told him she wanted him to have the rest. He obliged.

"If I didn't know any better," Hannah commented one day, "I would think that horse is sweet on you."

"Oh, Friend is just a big old sweetie! His long wavy hair and big brown puppy-dog eyes remind me so much of my Emmett. I've been so glad to have the two of you here; it really helps with how much I miss him. He's been missing for two years." A tear slid down her cheek. She swiped it away. "But having you here has been so wonderful. And Friend has been such a help! It's like he knows where everything is, he knows what tool I need…It's almost like he knows what I'm thinking." She chuckled a little, and leaned over to kiss Friend on his muzzle.

A flash of light emanated from them, and when it cleared, a tall man with wild white hair stood in front of Clara.

" _Emmett!_ " Clara cried and launched herself into his arms. Hannah cried happy tears for their reunion.

Emmett explained that he had gone to search for a lead about their son Verne who had disappeared in the night fifteen years ago, when he was tricked by a witch and enchanted to take the form of a horse. The witch liked to use him as her riding horse. She also enchanted the field, so the only way he could leave it was with a rider on his back.

"You and that young man were the first people I had seen – other than that witch." He smiled fondly at the memory of Hannah and the man, and then his eyes grew wide as he seemed to remember something. He looked at Hannah. "Great Scots!" He put his hand on his head, mashing down his hair. "Where is he?! Weren't you to be married?"

Hannah told them her story of how Killian's ship was ordered to sail while she unconscious.

"That's so sad... Our oldest son, Jules serves in the Royal Navy. We go up to North Bay to meet him when they sail into that port – which is frequently; usually twice a year. North Bay is a large enough port that your young man is sure to stop there." Clara encouraged.

Not long after that, the three of them packed some provisions and made the journey to North Bay. Hannah was glad for the small wagon to ride in. Despite Mortimer's best efforts, Hannah's bones did not set quite right, and now she moved with a limp. On very cold days, Hannah would sometimes struggle to walk at all, and so Emmett fashioned for her a gadget. He presented it to her for her use as a short walking stick he called a cane. If she put her hand around the hilt of the cane, a leather cuff covered her hand, protecting it. The center of the cuff held a mechanism that would lock into place any device or gadget that was fitted to a thick metal cylindrical type of key especially designed to fit the lock. He showed her how to disengage the cane, and change to another device. He gave her several items she may find useful including a dagger, as well as several keys with an empty posts on them – waiting for an item to become a helpful tool. Emmett also promised her the design of the key was simple enough that any blacksmith worth his anvil should be able to replicate it. Mostly, Hannah just used the cane. She kept the leather cuff up around the hilt, so the back of her fingers brushed the edge of the cuff as she gripped the cross handle.

Once in North Bay, Emmett and Clara helped Hannah secure modest lodgings and employment. A dressmaker known only as The Tailor ran an apprenticeship and offered lodging to his students. He would teach them the trade of dressmaking, and pay them an agreed upon salary. They in turn created dresses fit for royalty. A dress from The Tailor's shop was envied by all.

Once arrangements for Hannah were made, Clara and Hannah enjoyed tea together before meeting Emmett at the docks for news of their son's ship. Upon seeing her husband, Clara stopped happily chatting and ran to him; his expression conveying bad news.

"There was a mutiny aboard the ship." Emmett spoke slowly and Clara gasped.

"What happened?" Clara was blinking back tears.

They…They said the ship went on a mission…" he paused and looked around before lowering his head. "Some people are saying the ship _flew_ right out of the water."

Clara gasped again. "Emmett, you don't think…?"

He shook his head. "No. No. Not that. Don't worry. _That_ is undisturbed. I looked it over while I was still…sleeping in the barn. Jules' ship flew with an enchanted sail. Only, when they got back, the Captain dropped dead on the deck, and his Lieutenant burned the sail and pirated the ship!"

"That's terrible!" Hannah cried. "What of your son? What of Jules?"

At this, Clara turned to Emmett and began sobbing. He held her close, and sadly shook his head. "Mutiny…can be a death sentence…You join the mutiny, or they may kill you. If you join, the King will kill you if he catches you." He hugged Clara.

"What was the ship?"

"Now it's called The Jolly Roger. It _was_ The Jewel of the Realm."

Hannah was reeling. _What of Killian?_

Emmett and Clara Brown left North Bay soon after that grieving over the loss of their both of their sons, but still hoping…maybe…maybe both boys were alive and well.

* * *

The Tailor had very high standards, a very meticulous eye for detail and a short temper. Mostly he just ranted and screamed when unhappy, which was frequently. Despite this, Hannah found that she really enjoyed dressmaking, and very quickly became The Tailor's favorite. She rarely made mistakes, and worked quickly which pleased him to no end.

She worked so quickly, in fact, she was surprised herself that in her musings she had finished the dress for the mayor's daughter. She held it up for a final inspection.

"Perfect, as always, Hannah." The Tailor came up behind her. He was very well dressed, and very meticulously manicured. His appearance was always very neat and smart. He never was seen to have a single hair out of place. Many of the girls giggled and tittered over him when he wasn't screaming at them. He used their attraction to him to his advantage whenever he could. He found his dapper looks could get most girls to agree to just about anything. Hannah remained unaffected. "That will be all for today. But I need you here early tomorrow. I have a _special_ project for you." He was oozing satisfaction that made Hannah wonder what had him so excited. "I have an order for a gown that will bring ten times your salary!" Her wage, while modest, was still higher than all of the other girls; a perk of being his best apprentice. Another perk was getting an afternoon off.

Hannah was grateful, and strolled slowly through the market towards the docks. After hearing the fate of Killian's brother, and the events that followed she tried to listen for any information about the Jolly Roger. She never really made official inquiries – she didn't want to be accused of treason by having pirate sympathies. But whenever she had some free time, she would make her way to the docks to see what new ships had come in, and maybe hear what ships are to be expected.

Over two years, Hannah had befriended most of the merchants at market, and they all had come to know her. Most of them knew she was waiting for her lost love to sail into port. The fish merchant closest to the docks made a game of it with Hannah. He would name all of the ships he heard to be in the area, waiting to name the ship of her love. Today, however, Hannah did not intend to stop and chat with Joon. She was picturing what a dress worth ten times her salary would look like when she heard him call out to her, and wave her over.

"A whole new list today, Hannah" he smiled at her. Then rubbing his hands together he began listing off the ships: "The Laughing Elf…The Sandy Dollar…Bucky's Revenge…The Jolly Roger…" Hannah's eyes widened, and Joon grinned. "That's th' one, aint it? Jolly Roger? I saw it on yer face! Yeah?" Hannah blushed and nodded. "Oooooh, Hannah. A _pirate?_ You gave yer heart t' a pirate? I didn't take ya' for a pirate girl…Thought you'd be a little sma'ter than that." He sniffed. "Well, anyway, that ship should be in port tomorra' night. But I hear it's th' fastest ship in th' realm, I bet it'll be here tomorra' afte'noon. Tell me, love 'oos yer fella', eh? The Bos'n? First Mate? Ah I know: The Captain!"

Hannah flushed. "I…I thought…I heard…the Captain…died."

"Aye, _Liam_ Jones perished. 'Twas 'is death what brought out the mute'ny. 'Twas 'is brother what lead the mute'ny…'is brother re-named th' ship…'is brother what cap'ns The Jolly Roger."

A shiver ran down Hannah's spine. _Killian is the_ captain _of a pirate ship?_ She tried to picture it.

Hannah wanted to be at the dock when his ship moored. She hoped she could be at the end of the gang plank so she would see Killian even before he was off the ship. She was so excited, she could hardly sleep. She had to force herself to concentrate on The Tailor's instructions the next morning. The Tailor told her the customer wanted the very best dress ever made in his shop, and he decided to let Hannah create her own design. Only, she must have it completed by midnight tonight, or the buyer would not be interested, and The Tailor would have his payment from her wages.

He gave her the measurements; they were very close to her own. She set to work right away. She chose a pastel green silk, and decided on a scoop neck bodice. Inspired by her friend Clara she designed a floor length skirt that puffed out a little from the waist. She made the sleeves go to the elbow. It was past lunch time before she had the main body of the dress completed. Then she sewed in the underskirts. She stopped briefly to snack on some bread and cheese before she began embellishing the dress. She carefully rolled and stitched together pink ribbon, and when she added small folded pieces of green ribbons they resembled small flowers. She stitched chains of them along the edges of the sleeves, and the neckline. On the front of the skirt she embroidered the wild flowers from her field. The tallest of the flowers reached almost knee height, and the flowers were life-size scattered across the bottom of the gown. When finished, it would give the impression the wearer of the dress was standing in a field of wildflowers. Though she tried to finish as quickly as she could she knew she would never finish in time to be able to spend the afternoon at the docks waiting for the Jolly Roger. Day quickly turned to night, and she was still stitching flowers into the skirt. Around ten o'clock The Tailor began pacing the floor of his shop. He sent all of the other girls out for the night; even those who had unfinished work. They were alone a half hour later when she tied off the last thread and rubbed her sore fingertips against her thumbs. She held up the dress to give it a final inspection. She had poured her heart into the dress, and if she were free to create the dress of her dreams, this would be it. The Tailor praised it as well.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." He purred when she held up the finished dress for him to see. "Another beautiful gown; well done, Hannah. This will be well worth the price. Oh! Which reminds me, here is your share." He took one copper piece from his pocket, and dropped it into Hannah's upturned palm.

She looked at the copper piece, and then shifted her eyes to The Tailor.

"Is there something wrong?" His tone held no concern at all.

"I…I thought…you said the gown would bring in ten times my salary…and…this is one copper piece…" she trailed off, losing confidence as his eyes took on a menacing gleam.

"Oh, I see. And you thought that because the gown would fetch a higher price, you would be entitled to a higher wage, is that it? Well, remember this: You _agreed_ to work for me in exchange for the room, and one copper piece per dress sold. Well, I have paid you what we have agreed to. I have not violated our agreement in the least. I _always_ honor my agreements Hannah. If you ever forget that, you will regret it. Now, let us put this unpleasant business behind us. You need to go and put your dress on."

"This dress? Why?"

A sly grin came over The Tailor's face that caused alarm bells in Hannah's mind to ring loud and clear.

"Oh, Hannah," he purred again, reaching up to stroke her hair. She flinched away, and he raised his hand as if to strike her, but then put it back down to his side, smiling again. "That's one of the things I have liked the most about you. You're so…inexperienced and naive. You're so…so innocent. Honestly, I planned to save you for myself. I might have even married you. I never planned on selling you to the gentlemen as I do with the other girls…" Hannah's mouth dropped open. He leaned in to whisper, "I didn't want you to be sullied by them the way the other girls are." He pulled back and continued to speak to her as if they were old friends discussing current events. Hannah was frozen in place with confusion, but adrenaline was coursing through her body, and she was tensed up ready for…whatever.

"I'm really thankful for it now. He paid more once I confirmed I've never sent you out into the night. I'll be sorry to see you go, but I couldn't resist what he was offering me for you."

Hannah finally found something that resembled her voice, "Who?" she squeaked out.

"He was some guard, actually. Said he represented some titled fellow…Was he a Baron...No, that's not right…Let me think…" Hannah's blood drained out of her face at what The Tailor was implicating. She had been found.

"A Viscount?" Her voice was thick, and her throat felt dry.

"Yes! That's it! A Viscount." The Tailor raised his hand again to stroke her hair, and this time Hannah was reeling from this revelation too much to flinch away. Encouraged by her lack of revulsion The Tailor made a snap decision. "Hmmm. Maybe I _can_ still have you for myself. The Viscount won't be here for you until midnight…Still plenty of time…And by the time _he_ finds out, you'll both be long gone. I'll just have to make sure I knock you out after. I have just the thing; it will dissolve in your water." He was stepping towards Hannah as he mused out loud, while she was retreating backwards until she came up against something solid. It was a table. He spied it over her shoulder, and his eyes widened in appreciation. "Ah, perfect! How poetic, don't you think?" his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him while his other arm snaked around her shoulders, trapping her arms. She gagged when he pressed his lips to hers and tried to put his tongue in her mouth. After this he kissed her face which she turned away.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. "Stop! Help! Someone, help me!"

He laughed and gripped her tighter. He brought one hand around to the front to grope her. When he found his hand full of her flesh he squeezed – hard. She cried out in pain, but realized that by moving his arm, he had freed one of hers. She pressed into him hoping he wouldn't notice her hand searching the table for anything she could use as a weapon. She briefly thought about the dagger she had strapped to her thigh – Clara's suggested primary use of the mechanism Emmett had given her – but the last thing she wanted to do now was lift her skirt. Her hand encountered something smooth and cold. She wrapped her fingers around it but her arm became pinned as he leaned over, forcing her backwards. He forced his foot in between hers and pushed her lame foot to the side forcing her to stand with her feet apart. He was still bending her back and she was beginning to feel she was going to lose her balance and she feared if that happened, all could be lost. She needed him to stand up and free her arm. She turned her head and shyly kissed The Tailor's neck. It yielded the desired effect. He froze for an instant, and groaned softly then stood straight again. He buried his face in the crook of Hannah's neck, and kissed her repeatedly. He released his grip on her, and she was able to pick up the item from the table. They were scissors. The Tailor lifted his head to watch as he grabbed the bodice of her dress and tore it away just as Hannah raised her arm and brought it down with all the force she could muster, plunging the scissors into The Tailor's chest burying the blades.

He gasped and his eyes bulged as he looked down and stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm… so...I'm sorry." Hannah gasped.

His wild eyes snapped back to her. "You!" He shouted. "You… _murderer!_ "

"No." Hannah was shaking her head, backing up again. She realized she was still holding the dress, and she held it up in front of her as if to shield her from him. She saw the front door to the shop was but a few feet away and she dashed to it, yanked it open and practically dove through it to the outside, pulling it shut behind her. She launched herself away from the door and crashed right into a couple sharing a steamy kiss. Hannah recognized the girl as another apprentice who had stopped working in the dress shop several months ago. Hannah had wondered what had happened to her, and was heartbroken now she knew.

"Oh! Say, love will you be joinin' us?" The drunken sailor ogled Hannah, and the girl…Opal her name was…giggled. Hannah remembered her dress was torn and was mortified to see the amount of skin she was exposing. Just then, the door behind her burst open. Opal let out a short yelp which was drowned out by The Tailor's bellowing screams. The front of his shirt was covered in blood.

"Murderer!" he cried, pointing at her. "Hannah has murdered me! Thief! Look! She steals my gown!" Hannah looked around in a panic. There were several witnesses milling about the streets going to and from this party or that. "I turn down her advance and this is how she repays! Thief! Murderer!" He bellowed again before falling to his knees, then he slumped forward to the ground.

Hannah stood frozen in shock for a moment before she realized all eyes were on her. She backed up slowly at first, still clutching the gown tightly to her chest. When she sensed the alley way nearby she turned and ran into it, looking for shadows or hiding spots where she could disappear long enough to misdirect the crowd. Finally she found one, and ducked into it, and concentrated on controlling her breathing lest her panting give her away. She didn't have to wait long before she heard rapid footsteps giving chase. She could hear several voices asking which way had she gone? And has anyone seen the direction she went? After several minutes, they all had decided to continue in the same direction they were going previously. Hannah moved in the opposite direction. She slunk along through the alleyways using shadows to remain hidden. With her lame foot, she could not move as quickly as she once could, but she could still move as silently. She was several blocks away from The Tailors shop when she stopped to gather her wits together and take inventory of the situation.

She had been accused of theft and murder in front of multiple witnesses, and some of the evidence was still in her hands. She was well known in the city, and while the merchants might be friendly, Hannah wouldn't trust any of them not to turn her in. She could not turn to any of the other apprentice girls: they had all made their resentment of Hannah clear. Hannah had always thought they resented her because of her dressmaking skills but now she knew it was so much more than that. Those poor girls were forced to live such a miserable life, and Hannah escaped it. No wonder they hated her! Hannah's heart broke for them. _At least they can escape now, though_. She comforted herself, _now that Tailor's …gone._ Hannah knew if she stopped to think about this now she would be lost. _Later. Think about it later._ She promised herself.

Right now she had to not get caught. She would have to flee the city…again. She knew people would be looking for her…again. At least this time maybe she could get passage aboard a ship. Only she didn't have the kind of money it took to buy passage on a ship. Nor did she have clothes. Only the torn dress she was wearing, and the gown she had made, and then stolen. She looked around hoping to find something less conspicuous to change into. She spotted a clothesline that was still occupied: its owner's had not removed the clothing, and so it was still hanging out in the night. Hannah silently approached to inspect the contents of the line. There were work clothes for a very large man and several items for a young man. _Hmmm… why not? It worked once before…_ Hannah thought before grabbing the trousers and tunic from the line. She grabbed a second tunic with long sleeves and moved to the darkest shadow she could find to change. She used the second shirt to tie around her breasts to bind them down. She removed her dagger from her thigh, and relocated it to her waist after she gathered her long hair and sawed through it with the dagger. She fished through the pockets of the torn dress and left three copper pieces in the pocket of a pair of trousers still on the line and put the rest of her coins in her trousers. Then she folded up the gown and wrapped it up in the torn dress. As she was preparing to leave, she spied a cap left on the seat of the chair outside of the door to the house. As Harris had done three years prior, Hannah pushed her hair forward over her face, and popped the cap on top. She regarded her reflection in the glass of the window and whispered a prayer this would work. As she walked, she would rub mud and dirt on her face, her hair and her clothes. Finally, she had made her way to the docks.

She hunched her shoulders forward, and kept her head down. She peeked up into every face, hoping to recognize Killian as she slunk from shadow to shadow. She made her way from one end of the docks to the other, searching for the Jolly Roger. The last ship in the port was the vessel she sought. Its location was ideal for slipping out into the sea quickly, should a quick escape be required. Hannah lurked around some crates, and waited to see Killian before she would approach the ship.

She waited for a long time. She heard the town bell toll out the midnight bell and she shivered. She would not allow herself to think about what – who – was at The Tailor's shop. Twenty minutes later she heard some shouting and a raucous a few slips away. Hannah strained to hear and thought she heard the Viscount's voice shouting about finding her before the magistrate did. She shrunk deeper into the shadows.

Another hour passed before she heard his voice. She stepped from the shadows and hesitated when she saw he wasn't alone. Worse, it was two ladies; one under each of his arms. The girls were giggling and chatting while he was smiling and murmuring to them as they walked. Hannah took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah was nervous hiding behind the crates. She stashed her wrapped up dress in between some crates while watching Killian approach with two ladies for company. She intended to step out from the shadows and…she wasn't sure what she was going to say…she was disguised as a boy and needed to convince Killian to let her on board of his ship and she had no idea how she would do that but she didn't have to worry about it for long. As she stepped out, her foot caught on some rope and she started to lose her balance. She tried to steady herself, but landed hard on her lame foot which resulted in an intense pain that caused her to shift her weight suddenly back to the other foot. It all sent her reeling, and she stumbled into one of the girls who cried out in surprise.

Before Hannah could regain her bearings, she found herself pinned up against the same crates she was just hiding behind. Killian's face was very close to hers. "I believe you owe the lady an apology, _mate_." He growled.

Hannah gulped and cleared her throat. How she remembered to lower her voice several octaves was a miracle. "Oh! Uh…Yes. Of…Of course. My humb'lest and most sincere 'pologies, mum. A lame…lame foot. I was seekin' an audience with th' cap'n o' th' Jolly Roger and I fear I lost my balance. I meant no harm." Hannah's eyes darted from the women to Killian who seemed to be studying her.

"An _audience?_ With me? No, I don't have time for that, mate. There are much more important things to be looking after." He winked and waggled his eyebrows salaciously at the girls who giggled and tittered.

"Please; I seek employment… On your ship. Please. I…I can't go back to the town – a fate worse than death awaits me. Please, I throw myself on your mercy… I'll do any job."

"Sorry lad. I've got all the crew I need."

"Cook?"

"No."

"Umm…Cabin boy?"

"No."

"What about a valet? A bond-servant?"

He chuckled, shook his head and turned away. He held up his arms to the girls who gladly curled back into his embrace.

 _Think, Hannah! You're losing him!_

"I knew Hannah was wrong about you!" she practically spat at his retreating form. He froze, and turned slowly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said: 'I knew Han-nah was wrong. About you.'" She said it slowly and with an attitude she knew would annoy him. She wondered how wise that was when he turned back to the girls and dismissed them.

"I do apologize, ladies. It would appear some business of a most urgent matter has come up, and we must part ways. I trust you can both find your way?" The two girls voiced their disappointment, but after he gave them some coins, they left. No sooner were they out of sight when Killian had Hannah pressed up against the crates again.

"What do you know about Hannah? Who are you? What's your name?" He shook her with each question causing her to become disoriented. He brought his face close to hers again. "Your name." he demanded through his teeth. Hannah looked around trying to think of a name but his face was so close to hers it was hard to concentrate. She wanted so much to yell it from the rooftops that she was Hannah, but she knew the Viscount would search every ship in the port looking for her. She needed everyone to believe she was a young boy…A young boy who needed a name – fast. He raised his hand as if to slap her to persuade her to start speaking. She looked at Killian, and could see he had several cuts and nicks from shaving.

"Nick!" she gasped. "My name is Nick."

Killian shook him again. "What do you know about Hannah? Where is she?"

"She's gone by now." Nick smiled a wry little half smile.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Where's she gone?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She told me only that I should get to the Jolly Roger and that its Captain was a fair man who would give me a fair employment aboard his ship."

"Why did she leave? Did she know I was here?"

"Aye. She was coming for you too. But then The Tailor had her stay late-"Nick was cut off by Killian's knife at his throat.

"Careful, lad. Don't be telling me Hannah was working for The Tailor. I'll never believe _my_ Hannah to be _that_ kind of a girl. And she's a lady of title; a viscountess. So you had better think long and hard about what you're going to say because your next words could be your last."

"Don't know nothin' 'bout Hannah bein' a viscountess. I knew her to work in the dress shop only. Hannah was Tailor's favorite. He never sold her; until today. Seems the guy she ran away from came to buy her. Only Tailor was going to have 'is way wi' her first. When she cried out for help, I came running in from the back room. I grabbed a scissors and plunged it into his chest while she ran. He followed her out the door though, screamin' 'bout her murderin' him and stealin' his gown. Half the town saw her fleein' from 'im. I 'spect th' whole town's lookin' for her by now. Pro'lly a reward for 'er capture"

"She's here? In North Bay?" Killian's hold on Nick relaxed. "Take me to her."

Nick just blinked at Killian. "Didn't you jus' hear me? She's wanted for theft and _murder_. She's not goin' t' be found."

"Then take me to where she was staying."

"Uhhh…" Nick licked his lips.

"What's the matter lad? A moment ago I would have thought you were her best mate. Do you not know where she lives?"

"It's not that…It's…well…the uh, sheriff… could… be there." He finished lamely. In truth he didn't want to go anywhere near the dress shop. Hannah wasn't sure she would be able to keep herself together if she went back.

Killian didn't look convinced either. "If you won't take me to where she was staying, then I will go and look on my own. And once you and I part ways, it will be for good. I will not entertain any proposal from you." He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Well now let's…let's not be so hasty. See, I…I can be… connected… to the theft and murder... I'll take you there, but I would prefer to not be seen. Will you be able to keep up with me?"

Killian scoffed. "You're the one who claims to have a lame foot, lad."

Nick just smiled a sly half-smile, and stepped back into the shadows. He seemed to disappear into the darkness, and Killian found himself peering into the shadows searching for the lad's outline when he heard him call quietly from several feet away.

"This way, Captain!"

Killian, who had nothing to hide, chose to walk out on the roadways, and would pause occasionally to take note of his surroundings, and to listen for Nick's whispers and whistles from the shadows to direct him. The method quite reminded him of how Harris moved thorough Ashcroft. Finally, they came to a crossroads, and he paused again. Only this time Nick did not whisper or whistle to him. Killian looked around trying to imagine where to go next when Nick materialized right next to him, startling him. Killian quickly recovered and chuckled.

"Now, that's tough to do lad. I've only known one other person that could sneak up on me; that's Hannah. Are we close?"

"Aye, we are. Now I'm not interested in goin' into her room, but I'll tell you which one it is. Only, promise me this won't be 'you and I parting ways'. I'll be right here awaiting your return."

Killian looked the lad up and down. The way he hunched over and scrunched his shoulders in made Killian wonder if he had a disease of the spine. He looked so skinny Killian didn't think he'd be able to lift a rope, much less heft the anchor. How would he be able to employ this skinny little urchin? _Well, no sense in breaking the lad's heart now._ He thought. _See if I can't find Hannah first…_

Nick pointed out a non-descript door and described to Killian the layout of the floors and walls on the other side of that door. After ascending the stairs, Hannah's room was the last one. Killian noted the lamp outside of her door had been smashed. He was only slightly surprised to find the door ajar. Inside, the room was torn apart. Her mattress was thrown on the floor and ripped open; the straw from inside strewn about the room. Her chair overturned, and all drawers from the three drawer set standing open and empty; their contents tossed about the room. He stepped on something hard and round and picked it up to examine it. It was a metal rod about four inches long, with two small tabs at each side of one end. Killian looked around and spied several more. A satchel was left hanging over Hannah's bed post after being emptied. Killian took this and put the rods into it, then draped it over his shoulder. If these were important to Hannah, he wanted to have them for her. And if not, he thought he could sell them for a piece or two of silver. He found a small clay pot which he opened and sniffed; it was filled with tea. He stashed the pot in the satchel and looked around for any other treasures. Finding nothing else of interest, he was about to leave when a small glint of light caught his eye. The moonlight streaming in through the tiny window had glinted off a small metal object – almost completely hidden under the straw. Killian bent to pick up and examined it in the moonlight.

It was a small piece of steel; the center of it worn down completely so there was a small hole forming. The sides surrounding the hole were beginning to show signs of wear. Killian felt his breath go out of him as sure as if he had taken a kick to the gut. He knew this steel. It was the same one he gave to Hannah the night they met. Suddenly it felt like reality crashed down on him. Hannah didn't marry the Viscount. Hannah worked for the infamous Tailor; but only as a dressmaker according to Nick. Hannah lived _here_. He looked around. Hannah was in trouble.

He quickly left the room, putting the steel in his pocket. He was soon waiting back in the spot he had left Nick. He didn't wait long before Nick materialized from the shadows.

"Well?" Nick asked.  
"Well what?"

"What happened? Was anyone there?"

"Someone had been there all right. The room was torn apart, but no sign of Hannah. Where could she have gone? She can't have gotten far…"

"Captain, listen. Hannah…she's run for her life. And when she don't want t' be found… she can't be found. Who d' you think taught me t' move 'round unseen? What if she's tryin' t' get t' your ship even now? Shouldn't you be there?"

Killian thought about that. "Aye. You're right, I probably should." He began walking back to the docks, not stopping to see if Nick was following.

Killian was at the top of the stairs to board his ship when he when he finally paused and spun around and found Nick at the bottom of the steps, about to ascend.

"And what exactly are you doing lad? I do not recall giving you permission to board my ship"

Nick's head snapped up for a moment, his eyes widened in shock his cheeks blushing before he quickly looked down again. "Oh, ah, I thought…I would wait for Hannah with you?"

"No."

"What about a job? You said you would consider taking me on."

"Actually lad, what I said was I would search for Hannah on my own and if I did _that,_ then I would not entertain any proposals from you."

"So does that mean you'll entertain them now?"

"Look, I really do have all the crew I need. And honestly, I'm not sure you could even be up to the task. Do you even know anything about sailing?" Nick nodded enthusiastically. "Have you ever set foot on a ship before?" Nick stopped nodding and looked down again.

"What about a cook? I can cook pretty well."

"I have a good cook." Killian replied gently.

"I'll take any job you give me. I'm not afraid o' workin' hard." Nick implored. "You…you don't even have to pay me! I'll work for food and shelter. I'll be…I'll be…a…a bondservant. I'll be _your_ servant. Surely a renowned and famous captain such as the infamous Captain Jones deserves to have a servant." Killian waivered a little. If this lad was willing to sell himself into slavery there were a lot of worse captains who wouldn't hesitate to take his offer and work him to near death. Killian knew from experience.

"What would Hannah have you do?" Nick pressed.

Killian was inspired. "Indeed. I intend to find out. I will give you my answer tomorrow. Come back in the morning. _If_ the Jolly Roger is still here you'll be my servant." Killian vaulted over the side of the ship and disappeared from view. Nick stood there for a moment replaying what Killian had just said before melting back into the shadows of the crates. He retrieved the dress and scurried off to find a safe place to sleep. He settled for sleeping under an overturned canoe in a seldom used area of the docks.

* * *

Hannah was surprised the field was still filled with wildflowers, but the sun had long since set, and now the field was draped in night, and illuminated by the moon. She was nervous. What would she say to Killian? Could she stay asleep long enough to meet him? As she waited for him, she tried to think of anything except what had transpired a few hours ago. _Think of it later…_ she promised herself. She looked down to see what she was wearing, and was delightfully surprised to see she was wearing the green gown. Despite the circumstances that borne the dress she did still like the gown very much. Her hand flew up to her hair, but here in the field it was still flowing halfway down her back.

"Hannah?" he called out for her the moment he arrived. She knew the instant he joined her in their dream, and ran to meet him.

"Killian!" she squealed, and launched herself into his embrace.

"Hannah!" he hugged her close for a moment before he backed up and held her at arm's length, regarding her. "Are you all right, love? I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I thought…Liam told me you married the Viscount. I didn't want to believe him, but then you weren't here either. Hannah, I'm so sorry!"

"Killian, I forgive you! I'll tell you sometime what really happened, but not right now. I don't know how long I can be here…"

"Where are you? Where have you gone? I'll come for you!"

"I'm already out of North Bay, Killian. Once I am…secure again…I'll make my way to another port city, and you can come for me there." Killian's eyes were pleading with her, but he found himself nodding.

"Hannah, what happened to you? Today, I mean? Were you coming to my ship? You knew I was in Port?"

Hannah nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Killian pulled her in close and embraced her as the dam broke. She was wracked with sobs as she replayed the events of the day mentally. After a few minutes, her sobs began to lessen, and she was able to try to speak again. Between sniffles and little hiccups she managed to tell Killian how The Tailor had revealed she was sold to the viscount before he attempted to violate her, and the shop boy Nick saved her life, but that Tailor had followed her out accusing her of stealing the gown and murdering him. "His final vengeance on me is that I could be put to death because I was seen fleeing his shop with the gown, and his shirt was covered in blood, and half the village heard him say I did it, and now they think I am a murderer." She fought another wave of sobs at the thought.

"Now, love everything will be all right. You'll see… Tell me about this hero of yours…this shop boy."

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Nick. What kind of lad is he?"

"Did he make it to your ship? Did he find you, Killian? I told him you would help him."

"Aye, love. He found me."

"Good. You are helping, him right? You hired him?"

Killian looked uncomfortable. "Not…exactly."

Hannah scoffed as Killian continued. "I don't know who this person is. He could be trying to rob me for all I know. Plus, I don't think he's got what it takes to be a sailor."

"Killian, he saved my life. And in doing so has endangered his. If anyone has seen him leaving the dress shop after the Tailor, the viscount is sure to find out. If the viscount gets his hands on Nick…I fear that will be the end of him."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes, absolutely. Killian if you keep him safe, you will find no one will be as loyal to you as he."

Killian looked at Hannah for a few moments before agreeing to help her rescuer.

"Thank you, Killian." She looked behind her suddenly as if she heard a noise. She turned back to Killian. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you." Killian whispered back, but Hannah was already gone.

* * *

Waking up under the canoe was disorienting to say the least. All of Hannah's limbs were stiff and sore from not moving for several hours. Slowly she emerged from under the canoe, and went to find an even more secluded spot. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen by anyone, she opened up her dress package, and tore strips of cloth from the torn dress. When she had several long strips, she removed her tunic, and the second tunic she had used to bind her breasts. The relief was immense, but short-lived. She laid the strips out on the ground then lay on top of them. Anchoring one end of the strips with her elbow, she gathered up the long ends and draped them over herself before pulling the strips tight. She arched her back to pass them under herself and pull them tight again. She repeated this until she had run out of length and was fully bound with the flattest possible appearance. She tucked the ends into the wrappings and put her tunic back on. Then she rolled up the green gown to wrap it in the other tunic. She mussed her hair again, pulling it over her face before putting the cap back on. Then she made her way back to the Jolly Roger moving about in the shadows still available. The sky was just beginning to lighten with the promise of dawn not far away.

As she approached the ship, she could see a bit of movement on it. She hid in the shadows to observe. She watched a very irritated Killian following several men wearing matching uniforms around the deck of the ship as they searched through everything.

"Are you satisfied?" Killian was asking the one who appeared to be the leader. "There are no young ladies aboard my ship." He sighed. "How unfortunate for me." He smiled at this but the leader of the search party only scowled. After several more minutes of finding nothing unusual, the troupe left the ship. Nick still waited in the shadows. He could see the Jolly Roger crew was preparing to set sail. Just as he was about to slink out of his hiding spot, Killian disembarked and seemingly walked right up to where Nick was stationed. He peered into the shadows searching for Nick's form. Nick was startled that Killian had found him so easily.

"Good morning, lad. Glad to see you could make it."

Nick emerged from the shadows. "How did you know…?"

Killian just raised an eyebrow. After a moment Nick continued. "So…does this mean we have an agreement?"

"Refresh my memory please as to what exactly are the terms of our agreement?"

"You give me food, shelter, and protection and in return I will faithfully serve you."

Killian thought about this. Perhaps once he was able to meet Hannah in another town Nick would move on. Killian wasn't completely thrilled at the thought of having a servant, but a part of him was tickled at the thought of being served. _What was it Nick had said?_ He thought. ' _Surely a renowned and famous captain' such as myself, 'deserves to have a servant'. Perhaps I do…_

Killian showed Nick the Jolly Roger, ending the tour in his cabin. "I guess you'll want to be familiar with this area." He opened and closed several drawers and cupboards primarily revealing clothes. "Any questions?"

"Umm…Yes. Where do I sleep?"

"On the deck with the rest of the crew."

"What about that space on the other side of that wall?" Nick pointed to the front of the room.

Killian was surprised Nick knew about it. He didn't bring up the small storage room on the tour.

"The closet?" Killian raised his eyebrows. The space could be no larger than six feet by seven feet.

Nick looked at the floor and spoke quietly. "As your _servant_ I would like to be close at hand. I remind you I am not part of your crew. I should not like to sleep on deck with them."

Killian shrugged. "Sleep in the closet then if you like. But I warn you the crew won't like it. They will think you hold yourself above them."

"I am here to serve you. Not them."

Killian sneered at this. "Be careful, lad. When out at sea there's no place to hide and a ship can be an awful place to be when you're not liked."

Nick acknowledged the advice, but bunked in the storage room anyway. Really he only needed a space large enough to sleep, and use a chamber pot. With some creative re-arranging of boxes already in the room Nick was able to create a rather cozy area. He kept the gown wrapped in the tunic, and used this for his pillow at night. Nick took his duties quite seriously and began service to Killian right away.

Killian thought they could all use a good laugh, and sent Nick to carry aboard a crate; the size of which the young lad had no business trying to move on his own. The crew began to gather at the side of the side of the ship to watch their newest member struggle. Nick pushed and heaved with all of his might, but the crate would not move. Nick stood and looked around for a bit while the crew roared with laughter and threw down remarks about his lack of virility. Suddenly Nick scampered off only to appear several moments later with three round wooden posts. He wedged one under the crate just enough to create some leverage to lift the edge. Then he kicked a second post under the lifted edge, and pushed down more on the lever, moving the post under the crate. Finally, he removed the lever, and tipped the crate forward, kicking another post underneath it. The crate came down to rest on the two posts, and Nick gently pulled the crate forward, rolling it over the posts. Then he put the lever post down in front of the crate, and pulled the crate over it. As he did, the first post became visible as the crate had rolled over it. Nick picked it up, and put it in front of the crate again. He repeated this until he had the crate at the top of the gang plank.

Nick looked at the crew who now all stood speechless. "Someone goin' t' help with gettin' it on t' the deck, yeah?" he panted.

Killian shot his crew a look that questioned their intelligence before someone came forward to help. Nick and this volunteer got all of the crates on board in this way faster than Killian's entire crew had loaded cargo half of this size. Killian couldn't help but be impressed by the lad's cleverness.

They sailed out of North Bay as soon as the ship was loaded, and Nick was horrified and the crew was delighted to find Nick had yet to gain his 'sea legs' and spent several days being quite motion sick. He took much teasing from all of the crew who had taken to calling him "Nicky Green" due to the constant pallor of his skin. The Captain was surprised to find Nick never failed in any of his duties. Moments after stirring in the morning, Nick would bring breakfast into his cabin along with any news from night watch. He would return later to clear away the dishes and ask if Killian required anything else. The same was repeated at lunch, but Killian always took his supper meal with the crew. He noticed his boots were always kept shined, and his clothes were cleaned daily. He noticed several articles had new mending's in them.

Killian had been waiting for Hannah in the field each night, and tried to be understanding when she didn't come. She was running for her life, and may not be secure enough to sleep. The truth was Nick was too sea sick to fall asleep deeply enough to go to the field. Eventually, the sickness passed, and the crew celebrated with him by giving him a taste of rum. They were excited too to be coming into a port soon. Finally, Hannah met Killian in the field. She told him she was nearing the same town as he and promised to meet him in the tavern the day he docked.

The crew was happy as always to be in a port for a couple of days, but not wanting to forget their newest member, some decided to play a joke on Nick. When he retreated to his "cabin" to get ready to go ashore some of the crew dragged a trunk down, and turned it so it wedged between the door and the wall. No matter how hard Hannah pushed on her door the wedged trunk prevented it from opening more than an inch. By the time she had cleaned up, combed her hair and put the gown on, no one was still on board to hear her cries for help.

Meanwhile, Killian whiled away the day in the tavern waiting for Hannah. It was the first time he ever remembered spending any length of time in a tavern without being intoxicated. He had been there for hours, wondering what was keeping Hannah; just last night in the wildflowers he promised they would dock today, and she promised to meet him. As the hours ticked by he began to have his doubts. He finally decided that since he was already in the tavern he was going to make use of it. He was making his way to the barkeep, when he noticed a ruffian harassing a woman who did not seem to be appreciating it. Wanting to vent out some frustration, Killian stepped up and punched the thug in the face, knocking him out. He turned to address the lady, and was quite taken by her beauty. She was everything Hannah was not. This woman had dark hair, while Hannah's was the color of honey. The woman's grey eyes held a sorrow that made Killian's heart ache for her. He found himself conversing with her, and inviting her to join him. She indicated she had a husband and son, and would not leave them. Killian told her he would be in port often if she should change her mind. He smiled at her and walked away as if he had not a care in the world, but really he was crushed. First Hannah didn't come as promised, and then he couldn't even persuade a damsel in distress to accompany him. Being rejected by two women in the same day made Killian feel bitter and he decided two things. One was that he was going to drink a lot of rum and two he wasn't going to return to the field if he could help it.

The next morning, Killian was shocked that Nick didn't have coffee and breakfast ready for him. After an hour had passed and still no sign of Nick, Killian went to investigate. He shook his head when he saw the trunk preventing Nick from leaving his room.

"Ah, lad they give you a hard time because they like you. Don't worry, we'll stay in port for another couple of days. Now, be a good lad and get me some coffee. After breakfast, you have leave to go ashore for the day since you missed out on yesterday."

Nick could only nod miserably.


	8. Chapter 8

Excerpts from Season 2, Episode 4 "The Crocodile" are in **bold**.

* * *

Really, Hannah wasn't surprised that Killian disembarked immediately after his breakfast. Most of the crew would be on board today performing routine maintenance and cleaning of the ship after unloading their cargo. Hannah knew she would not be able leave the ship out of her disguise today. She did not want any of the crew suspecting she was a woman; some sailors had a fierce superstition against women on board of ships, and might not hesitate to toss her overboard at the first sign of adversity. In addition to that, her past experience with men taught her she would be safe from unwanted amorous attentions better if in disguise. After all, now that she had made it aboard his ship, she could be free to reveal herself whenever she wanted. She comforted herself with that thought, and got Nick to work tidying up the captain's cabin.

The Captain, however, did not return to the ship until well past midnight. Nick met him at the ship's rail to help him stumble across the deck and descended the stairs before him to prevent him from falling below deck. After seeing Killian into his bed with the chamber pot nearby, Nick retired to his own cabin. _Maybe tomorrow, Hannah._

Killian was gone before Nick awoke the next morning. Nick looked around to inquire what the captain's whereabouts might be when he saw the volunteer from North Bay in the galley.

"Good morning." Nick greeted.

"'Mornin'" he returned, scrubbing some dishes.

"I'm Nick."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Jules."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Jules? Hm. That's an…unusual name. Is it a family name? Are you a 'Jules the Second'?"

Jules finally cracked a little smile. "No, mate. My folks named me after…a writer."

Nick regarded Jules who was tall and lanky, with brown eyes and short, jet-black hair. Nick suspected if that hair were longer it would be quite curly. He tucked this information away to think about later while waiting for the captain to return to the ship.

"Jules, d' ye know where th' cap'n is? I ain't seen 'im t'day."

"Yeah, he went to th' tavern again. Seems to think a lady will meet him there, but Bones said this morning he saw her leavin' with her husband and boy yesterday in th' evenin'. Somebody should tell th' Cap'n so we can move on with th' next job."

Hannah was staggered by what she just heard. "B…Bo…Bones?" Nick stammered.

"Yeah. Saw Bones, the ship's medic." Jules nodded towards Nick. "You feelin' all right?"

"Huh? Oh!" Nick cleared his throat. "Yes. Yeah. Uhhh…What're you doin' in th' galley? Where's cook?"

"He quit when we got into port. I asked Cap'n if I could have th' job an' he agreed. So here I am."

Nick automatically began to help Jules with the dishes and cleanup of the galley. Over the course of the morning, Nick learned that Jules had, indeed, sailed on this ship before she was the Jolly Roger. Most of the crew had been unchanged for years, with the position of cook being the exception. Jules explained to Nick their last mission on the Jewel of the Realm took them to another place – a different realm called Neverland – using a sail made from Pegasus's feathers to retrieve a plant for the king that was said to contain healing powers. Liam and Killian went ashore to retrieve the plant, and returned several hours later. Liam seemed as confident as ever, but Killian was more reserved after returning to the ship. They unfurled the sail again to return home, but the moment the ship touched down in the waters of this realm, Liam dropped dead on the deck of the ship, poisoned through and through. The king had sent them for a poisonous plant – not one with healing powers, and Liam cut himself with the thorns to prove to Killian it was not poison. Killian told them a lad led them to a fountain, and drinking the water healed Liam – until he left Neverland. Jules finished by saying after that they all agreed to sail with Killian as pirates with honor. _*(Season 3, Episode 5, "Good Form")_

Nick stayed to help Jules prepare the supper meal, and offered to pick out some herbs and spices that could aid in Jules becoming the favorite cook. The crew was rather impressed with the stew offered, and agreed to buy rum for Jules at the tavern. Nick declined to attend. He wasn't interested in seeing Killian at the tavern. Instead he thought about the new friend he had made today. As they conversed and worked in the galley together, Nick noticed Jules did not speak like most of the other shipmates. He was clearly educated, and seemed quite well-spoken. Many of his mannerisms and lanky frame reminded Hannah of Emmett Brown, but his dark hair definitely came from Clara. Hannah was happy to know one of their sons, at least, was alive and well. She decided Nick would tell Jules he had met his parents, and encourage him to see them the next time they sail to North Bay.

The crew did not return to the ship until after midnight, and Killian was gone again the next morning before Nick could wake. Jules was not faring very well in the galley as he battled a terrible hangover so Nick pitched in to help him get breakfast out to the crew, and clean up afterwards. Jules let it slip the lady Killian was waiting for had returned and spent the evening with Killian and the crew, gaming and drinking into the wee hours of the morning. He guessed Killian had returned to the tavern to spend the day with her again. That morning, Killian rented a room at the tavern, and did not come back to the ship for almost a week. Finally, Killian returned to the ship in the evening. He went straight to his cabin and asked not to be disturbed, but instructed the crew to button up any loose ends and prepare to sail the next day.

Nick slept fitfully, unsure of what to do next. It must be a good thing they would be sailing soon. Hopefully that meant the woman had returned to her family, and Hannah would be free to rid herself of her disguise. Sometime before dawn, she heard a knock at Killian's door. She heard a muffled voice speaking to him, and moments later he was up. Hannah sat up in bed, listening, ready to have Nick answer Killian's summons. A few moments later, she heard people descending the stairs and enter Killian's cabin. After a few moments, she could hear muffled voices – Killian's and…a woman's.

 _Maybe they're just saying good-bye._ Hannah thought. _We'll set sail in a few hours, and she'll go home._

After sunrise, Nick brought in a larger breakfast, in case the lady was still aboard. She was. Killian waved him off as soon as he set down the tray, and Nick was happy to leave. Although Killian was up and dressed, the lady was in bed. Nick ducked into the galley to see if Jules needed any help. They were just finishing the dishes when they heard something – or someone fall onto the deck. They both went up to see what was happening.

The Captain was standing on the mast's platform, lounging against some rigging, and a man wearing peasant's clothes was crumpled on the deck before him.

" **On your feet for the Captain!"** Alan, the Quartermaster barked while some nearby crewmen hauled the man to his feet and shoved his walking stick into his hand.

He pointed at Killian. **"I-I remember you…from the bar."**

" **It's always nice to make an impression."** Killian smiled and the crew chuckled. **"Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?"**

The man looked around. **"Well, you have my wife."** He explained.

" **I've had** _ **many**_ **a man's wife."** Killian quipped while the crew laughed more.

The man continued to plead. **"No, you see, we have a son. And he needs his mother."**

" **And see I have a ship full of men who need…"** Killian stepped down from the platform, **"companionship. Huh?"** Some of the crew chuckled, while others agreed.

" **I-I'm begging you. Please let her go."**

" **I'm not much for bartering. That said,"** he turned away from the man and stepped back onto the platform, **"I do consider myself a man of honor. A man with a code. So…"** he turned back to face the man, " **If you truly want your wife back…"** He nodded once at one of the nearby crewman who tossed a sword on the deck at the man's feet. It landed with a loud metallic clank. The man stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Killian who unsheathed his own sword. **"…All you have to do is take her."** He pointed his sword at the man who was breathing heavily and trembling with fear.

" **Never been in a duel before I take it?"** Killian taunted **. "Well it's quite simple, really."** He pointed his own sword at the one on the deck. **"The pointy end goes in the other guy."** He returned the tip of his sword to aim at the man's chest. **"Go on. Pick it up."** The man looked like he was fighting back tears. Killian leaned down. **"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."** Killian straightened back up and withdrew his sword, raising the man's hair as he did then he turned to step up to the quarterdeck.

" **Please, sir…"** the man whimpered, **"what am I gonna' tell my boy?"**

Killian half-turned to address the man. **"Try the truth…His father's a coward."** Killian turned and climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck, effectively ending the confrontation. The rest of the crew returned to their duties to be ready to sail.

The man looked around briefly before sorrowfully leaving the ship.

Hannah was stunned by Killian's lack of compassion, but Nick was jostled back to attention by the ship leaving the dock. They were sailing out. And Nick was certain the lady was still on board. _Maybe we're just taking her to another port; a new town where she can start over._ He thought. He was about to wander back to the galley when Killian caught up to him.

"Nick my boy! There you are. Come with me. I've someone I'd like you meet." He didn't wait for Nick, but kept going, heading straight for his cabin. Nick was relieved this time the lady was up and dressed.

"Nick, this is Milah. Milah, this is Nick. He's my…valet if you will…Nick, you will serve Milah as you serve me." He dropped a kiss on her lips before looking at Nick for acknowledgement.

"Aye, Cap'n" he looked at his feet and shuffled a little. This was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Well then, let's start with a drink to celebrate. Nick, bring us some rum. When you return you can unpack Milah's things-"he held up a bag which Milah tried to take from him.

"I can unpack my own things, Killian," she was smiling as he hefted the bag higher, bending back to keep it out of her reach. Nick scurried out to retrieve the requested drinks. He returned and unpacked her things before retreating to the kitchen. He wanted to spend as little time as possible in her company, and found one reason after another to avoid the captain's cabin. He maintained the same level of service; he just did not linger in Milah's company. Of course he couldn't avoid her all together and when in her presence he always showed her respect, but felt as if she were scrutinizing him.

At each port they sailed into, Hannah hoped Milah would disembark and not return to the ship. Hannah didn't wish any malice to befall her. Instead Hannah wished Milah would follow some other lark her heart would desire in the same way she came to be with them. But each time they sailed out, she came back with Killian. Over the course of time Nick got to know all of the ship's crew, as did Milah, and soon enough both were considered full-fledged crew members.

They sailed from port to port and land to land. Hannah saw many amazing lands and wondrous sights that she would treasure in her memory always. Nick had forged a bonding friendship with Jules and revealed he had met his parents prior to striking his deal with the captain. Jules agreed he would at least send them a message next time they sailed into North Bay.

Milah had explained what her life with her husband Rumpelstiltskin was like. He had volunteered to fight in the ogre wars but once there he maimed himself in order to return home. He was branded a coward and the townsfolk stopped doing business with him. She begged him to move them to a different village so they could start over but he was too cowardly to do even that. She didn't regret for one second leaving him. Her only regret was leaving behind her son, Baelfire. Nick heard her speak of him frequently and Milah and Killian even discussed returning to get Baelfire to come and live with them.

Hannah decided the nights were the worst. She hated the wall separating them was nothing more than some planks of wood. She hated it when they fought. She hated it more when they made up.

Tonight, they were fighting. The ship was in a port, and they had been in the tavern for most of the evening. Milah began raising her voice shortly after they returned to the ship. It didn't take long for everyone aboard to realize she was jealous. It seems she did not care for the way Killian looked at and spoke to the bar maid. Finally, she commanded he leave.

Nick opened his door and silently moved to stand outside of Killian's door and waited. Nick knew Killian well enough to know he would not deny the lady's request, but he also felt Killian didn't need the crew to know that. Nick did not have to wait long. So quietly he almost didn't see it, Killian opened the door, and silently closed it behind him. He looked at Nick, who nodded his head at Killian, indicating he should turn towards the storage closet.

Once inside, Nick pointed up at his bed. "You cn' bunk there, Cap'n. I'll not have th' men believing m'lady threw you out your own cab'n." He spoke quietly.

"Where will you sleep?"

"One night on th' floor won't kill me. Now then, I was just about t' have me bedtime tea. Would you care for a cup, Cap'n? I find it helps me t' get t' sleep." Nick poured a second cup from the small tea pot he warmed with a candle and handed it to Killian before he could refuse.

Killian took it and sipped. "Chamomile?" he asked after swallowing.

"It's me favorite." They both finished their tea in silence. When finished, Killian handed the empty cup back to Nick who placed them in a box for the night as he did every night. He would bring the cups to the galley for washing, and then return them to his room. Killian stretched out as Nick extinguished the lantern and candles. He curled up on the floor and quickly fell asleep.

Hannah was in the moonlit field, watching the Northern Lights dance across the black sky when Killian arrived. She knew the instant he came, and froze. She wasn't really sure what to do. Would he be here against his will? Would he want her to leave?

"I can leave…if you don't want to see me." She spoke quietly as soon as he stepped in the clearing but she knew he would hear her as surely as if he stood at her side.

"No. Don't leave." He continued walking towards her. When he reached her side, he looked up at the vibrant green and pink colors dancing in the sky and watched them for a few moments with her. Then, without looking he asked:

"Did you ever make it? To the tavern, I mean?"

"No." Hannah scoffed a little. "I never _did_ step foot in the place."

"Hannah, I…met another woman there. Milah, her name is. She's…she's been sailing with me for a couple of years."

Hannah could only close her eyes and let the tears spill down her cheeks. She was stunned to realize over two years had passed while she waited for Milah to leave. After a moment she asked, "Is she good to you?"

"Aye."

"Is she good _for_ you?"

Killian's eyes looked from the sky to her face. She was looking at him with tears still welling in her eyes. She wiped them away after one more escaped.

"Do you _love_ her?"

"Aye. I do."

Hannah nodded and looked back up at the night sky. The northern lights were coming to an end, but then more and more stars became visible creating the kind of sky only visible in the middle of the sea.

Hannah considered telling Killian the truth. She would apologize for deceiving him, and he would… _What would he do?_ She thought. _What do I_ want _him to do? Forgive me of course, but then what? Leave Milah to be broken hearted for my happiness? Can I be happy knowing I caused her pain? And it would hurt Killian, too…_

Finally, Hannah knew she had to let him go.

"I'm happy for you, Killian. I really am."

He could see she meant it. "Thank you."

They embraced as friends before she vanished. Killian decided he wanted to stay and watch the stars for a while. In the dead of night the field still smelled of wildflowers and _sunshine_.

Nick awoke to what was to be the last full day in this city's port. They would sail the next morning for the small town of Mert which was a half day's journey from North Bay. Nick thought perhaps there he would disembark, and offer to deliver a message to Jules's parents. Surely Emmett and Clara would welcome Hannah back. Nick spent most of the day organizing his belongings. All though he agreed to work for room and board only, the crew eventually insisted in his sharing of the spoils. He used most of his shares to purchase things for the ship and its crew. Things like fresh vegetables, meats and spices whenever they came into a port. New blankets when old ones wore through. New socks, trousers or tunics when he was mending his previous mending jobs... He did buy some things for himself; including a small music box, that when opened, had a small ballerina in a green outfit and tutu, with yellow hair balled up on her head. After you wound the small key on the bottom, the box would tinkle out a tinny tune while the ballerina turned in circles. The trinket tickled Hannah's fancy and it was the one splurge she allowed herself.

That evening, Killian and some of the crew returned to the ship more than a little shaken, though Killian would not discuss the events in the presence of the crew. He knew those with him would tell the tale as soon as he retired to his cabin and he wanted to tell Milah privately. After being excused for the evening, Nick hurried back to his own room and pressed his ear to the plank wall.

Hannah heard Killian tell Milah that on the way back to the ship, a beggar had run into him. Killian described him to have skin that reminded him of a crocodile and he revealed himself to be none other than Milah's husband, Rumpelstiltskin. Only he wasn't the cowardly, crippled peasant they remembered; now he is the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin wanted to know where Milah was and Killian told him she was dead. After that Rumpelstiltskin challenged him to a duel at dawn. Milah suggested they sail immediately but Killian refused; he was sure the Dark One would follow him and he didn't want the Dark One to find her. He asserted he would meet the Dark One at dawn and duel with him. He instructed Milah to sail with or without him a few hours after he leaves. Hannah was horrified by what she heard. Shortly before dawn Killian said goodbye to Milah and left the ship. Hannah could hear Milah sobbing. Shortly after that she heard Milah leave the cabin and go above deck. Nick quickly changed clothes and got ready for the day.

Nick was just leaving his cabin and when he looked up, he was stunned to see a stranger leaving the captain's cabin. For a large man, he moved quite silently; Nick never heard him _enter_ the Captain's cabin. Had it not been for the bright red knit cap, Nick may not have noticed him at all. Clearly, this man didn't want his whereabouts known, which meant Nick _did_.

"HEY!" Nick yelled, startling the portly fellow who turned to bolt up the stairs, only to be met by the tip of Milah's sword in his face as she descended the stairs backing him up until she stood in front of him. She was taller than he was, and she glared down at him.

"I caught this fella' sneakin' out th' Capt'ns cabin." Nick held his own dagger now at the man's back.

"Is that so?" Milah asked. "What's your name, sailor? What are you doing on our ship? Oh, no, don't think about trying to run." She purred when she saw his frantic eyes dart to the stairs, measuring the distance. She stepped closer to him. "I cry out, and every sailor on board will be down those steps and they will not show you any mercy." She pressed the tip of her sword under his chin. "Now, then you were going to tell me your name."

He stood there, panting. Nick pressed his dagger to the man's back, prompting him. "Smee." He hissed. "William Smee."

"Mr. Smee what are you doing on our ship in the Captain's cabin?"

Smee pressed his lips together.

"Alan!" Milah called, and a moment later, he ran down the steps.

"Whoa!" he skidded to an abrupt stop, and drew his own sword, pointing it at Smee.

"Nick caught this fellow sneaking out of our cabin, and now he doesn't want to tell us what he's doing there. Call a couple of lads to take him to the brig and search him. Bring me whatever you find." Milah ordered, and Alan let out a whistle, summoning four other crew members. He nodded to Smee.

"You goin' t' come quiet-like? Or we gonn'a have to rough you up a little?" Smee looked around, Milah and Alan in front of him, Nick behind him, a burly sailor on the stairs, and three more surrounding the exit at the top of the stairs. Clearly he was out numbered, out muscled, and out smarted.

"Quiet-like." He murmured and followed Alan up the stairs to be lead back down to the cargo hold where in the corner was a small cell that was the ship's brig. After being searched, Alan returned to Milah a small black bag containing a magic bean; the only item found on him.

Milah gave the bean back to Alan and told him to give it back to the prisoner for now and they headed over to the brig. She and Alan took turns interrogating Mr. Smee. With surprisingly few threats and even less torture he confessed all. He stole the bean to trade it to the Dark One. In exchange, the Dark One was going to restore Smee's youth and turn him back into a young boy. He grumbled he wanted eternal life but the Dark One wouldn't grant it. Upon hearing this, Milah snatched the red cap from Smee's head and dashed off the ship.  
The sun fully risen, the crew prepared to sail, fully expecting the Captain's triumphant return. After twenty or thirty minutes, Milah and Killian returned to the ship, Killian leaning heavily on Milah.

" **Milah, what happened?"** Alan asked.

" **Fetch some water."** She replied as she tossed him the red cap. Nick heard another sailor call down to the galley to bring the Captain some water. **"And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now!"** she ordered.

Alan turned and called down into the hold **"Bring up the prisoner."**

" **Well, well, seems you finally found the family you could never have with me."** The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin followed Killian and Milah onto the ship. He passed her and stood to the side as Mr. Smee was brought up to the deck, with his hands tied and a handkerchief tied around his head as a gag.

" **All right, get your sorry arse up there."** Growled a voice from behind him.

Alan took the small black bag and handed it to Milah. She opened it and removed an oblong, clear bean. Milah held the bean up between her thumb and fingers so the Dark One could see it. He reached for it, but she quickly tossed it to Killian who caught it and held it tightly in his fist.

He held his closed fist up. **"You asked to see it, and now you have."** He addressed the Dark One.

" **Do we have a deal?"** Milah asked. **"Can we go our separate ways?"**

" **Do you mean do I forgive you?"** The Dark One answered and turned to walk past her along the side of the ship. **"Can I move on? Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are…"** he turned back to face Milah and Killian again, **"** _ **truly**_ **in love."**

" **Thank you."** Milah took that to mean he accepted the terms of their deal and would let them go. She turned to get the bean from Killian but was stopped by The Dark One.

" **Just one question."** He requested.

" **What do you want to know?"** she replied turning back to face him.

" **How could you leave Bae?"** he pointed at her as he said it and several pieces of rigging let loose without anyone touching them. He continued: **"Do you know what it was like walking home that night…"**

" **Rumple-"** she tried to interrupt, but he spoke over her.

" **Knowing I had to tell our son…"**

" **Please."**

" **His mother was dead?"**

" **I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I knew that."** She confessed.

" **You left him!"** he shouted, pointing at her. **"You abandoned him!"**

" **And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that-"**

" **Sorry isn't enough!"** The Dark One bellowed. **"You let him go."** He growled now.

" **I let my misery cloud my judgment."** She defended as he stepped closer.

" **Why were you so miserable?"** he stood in front of her looking at her with contempt.

" **Because I never loved you."** She whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment before he sank his hand into her chest. Killian leaped forward. **"Enough!"** he cried, but the Dark One raised his free hand and Killian found himself tied to the mast with the loosened rigging's ropes unable to get free. The Dark One removed his hand from Milah's chest holding a red glowing object.

" **No!"** Killian cried. He wiggled a hand loose and across himself to pull off the hook and pulley that was securing the rope holding him prisoner. Once free, he threw the pulley to the deck, and the hook broke off, clanging against the wood. Killian rushed behind Milah to catch her as her legs were giving out. He eased her down to the deck. Nick was horrified to hear the loud thumping of a heart and realized the red object in the Dark One's hand was Milah's heart.

Milah caressed Killian's face, fear filling her eyes. **"I love you"** she whispered. The Dark One held up her heart and squeezed it. Milah gasped as he crushed her heart in his hand and it turned to dust, blowing away in the wind.

Killian knelt over Milah's body. **"You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward."** He looked at the Dark One, and rose to his feet.

" **I'll have what I came for now."** Rumpelstiltskin said softly.

Killian held out his still closed fist. **"You'll have to kill me first."** He challenged.

" **Ah-ah. I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy."** In one fluid motion he unsheathed his sword – Nick recognized it as Killian's sword – and sliced through Killian's arm cutting off his hand at the wrist. His clenched fist fell to the deck, and Killian cried out in pain, falling to one knee, and cradling his arm to his stomach.

He struggled to return to a standing position as Rumpelstiltskin picked up the fist from the deck. He held his sword to the side of Killian's head, resting it on his shoulder.

" **I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did."** Then he let out a maniacal giggle and turned away, sheathing his sword.

Killian twisted, picked up the hook and turned back crying out as he rushed at the Dark One, burying the hook into Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

The Dark One just giggled again. **"Killing me is gonna' take a lot more than that, dearie."** He gestured to the hook still embedded in his chest.

" **Even demons can be killed."** Killian argued, pain straining his voice. **"I will find a way."**

" **Well good luck living long enough."** The Dark One taunted before vanishing in a cloud in maroon colored smoke, the hook clattering to the deck.

Killian picked up the hook, looked back at Milah's body lying on the deck, and then back at the hook. He seemed to regard it for a moment before he jammed it into the end of his arm, where his hand had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Excerpts from Season 2, Episode 4 "The Crocodile" are in **bold**.

* * *

Killian ordered the ship to sail out, and refused to let Bones treat his wound. Instead of sailing north to Mert, he ordered them to sail south. They had been sailing for about three days when the helmsman asked what their destination was to be. Killian thought about this before deciding on Sweet Haven, a small fishing town just north of Ashcroft, and less than a day's journey away. Nick was beginning to worry about Killian's health as well as his state of mind. He refused to let anyone move Milah's body at first. Finally, Nick asked Killian not to refuse Milah this last dignity, but Killian wanted to bury her far out at sea. Nick proposed they wrap her up and keep her in a long crate in the cargo hold until they could get out to sea. Killian spent a lot of his time either brooding or ranting about revenge and skinning a crocodile, but lately was looking sallow and pale. When they were a couple of hours away from docking, Nick confronted Killian in his cabin.

"Captain, you're not well. I can see it. You're sweatin' and burnin' up with fever, I bet." He put his hand on Killian's forehead to measure his temperature and he was, indeed feverish. Nick sighed. "Let's have a look, then."

Nick waited and Killian tried to stare him down.

"Cap'n…that fever is about to take over. You need to let me have a look at your arm or you risk death…Can't skin a crocodile if you're dead."

Finally, Killian extended his arm and Nick winced. Infection had set in around the hook and ran deep. The flesh at the end of his arm was a bright pink color, and hot to the touch.

"Ooohhh, Captain. This is bad." Nick whispered. Then he looked Killian in the eyes and spoke slowly. "Captain, I will fix this for you but I need you to do something first…Once this ship docks, the entire crew is to go ashore for the rest of the day and stay the night. No one is to return to the ship until there is sky between the sun and the horizon tomorrow. What I have to do is going to hurt Captain. A lot. I'm certain I can defend myself, but I won't be able to stop you from killing anyone else you get your hand on. It's for their own protection they leave. I need you to make that an order, and then we can see about cleaning you up a little. I'm going to start gathering what I'll need; why don't you go and speak to the crew now? After you issue the order, come back here and lay down."

They both left to attend to their tasks and after Nick gathered all of the items he would need for his task he returned to the captain's cabin to set up. First, he gave Killian a drink of rum laced with a few drops of laudanum. They docked shortly after that, and the crew took about a half hour to clear out completely. Nick explained his reasoning to the quartermaster, Alan, who promised to help enforce the curfew, and would post guards on the docks. Once Nick was sure everyone was off the ship, he returned again to Killian's cabin and poured him another drink laced with a couple more drops of laudanum. When Killian drank it all, Nick took the tumbler from him and set it aside. He built a fire in the steel wash basin, and tipped a metal rod into it. He looked back at Killian who lay with his eyes half-closed, the drugs clearly taking effect.

"Cap'n, I'll be right back. I've one more thing to get, and then we'll get this over with." Killian's head was swimming and he felt sleepy and delightfully giggly. He was lying on his bed in his cabin, but he didn't remember how he got there, or what he was doing there. He moved to get up, but searing pain at the end of him arm reminded him…That's right. His hand was cut off by a crocodile. But now Nick was going to take the pain at the end of his arm away and then he'd be able to begin hunting the crocodile…Just as soon as his head clears. His vision seemed a little fuzzy around the edges.

After what felt like several hours to Killian but was really only several minutes someone entered the cabin. Killian squinted, trying to focus on the image coming in. He presumed it would be Nick, but this person seemed to be wearing a dress. A green dress…with pink flowers…like the one Hannah wears in the field… His eyes flew up to her face. Her hair was combed back, and held there with a ribbon.

"H-Hannah?" he asked.

"Yes, Killian." She smiled.

"Wh-what are you doing here, love?"

"Well, Killian you are gravely injured and…infected which has caused a fever that has now reached delirium. Plus, Nick drugged you. I am quite probably a hallucination... Maybe your brain knows I'm the only person you won't kill for what needs to be done."

"So here you are." That made perfect sense to Killian.

"Here I am. And it's time to get to work, I'm afraid. I think it will be best for you to be where I can tie your arm down. Perhaps at the table?" she suggested. Killian felt any suggestion she made would be the most perfect, sensible, and best idea ever.

She helped him over to the small table and chair before easing him down into the chair. He plunked down all of his weight in the chair and the movement sent his head reeling. He was glad the table was right there to lean on. Hannah had a hold of his left elbow so she could prevent him from tucking the appendage into his abdomen. Instead, she gently stretched it out across the table and set it down so the end of his arm was almost flush with the edge of the table. Then she took several belts she had already hooked together, end to end, forming a chain and this she used to lash Killian's arm to the table just beneath his elbow, and encircled the entire table. Killian lay his head down on his arm after Hannah was sure it was secure. He closed his eyes and soon was snoring softly.

She examined his wound carefully first. As much as she could tell, the infection centered on the hook embedded in his arm only. That was good. It meant this would be over more quickly and with less pain. She knew her best course of action would be to move quickly to remove the hook and cauterize it right away. She guessed he sank the hook at least two inches into his wrist. She picked up her tongs and then retrieved the rod from the fire. It was red-hot. She moved back to Killian and had to push aside any hesitation if he was going to recover. Hannah reached out with her free hand and grasped the hook pulling gently but firmly. Killian groaned as the hook was extracted. Before he had a chance to enjoy the feeling of the metal being gone it was replaced with white-hot searing pain as Hannah inserted the rod where the hook had been. Killian screamed and bucked against the source of the pain but found he was held tight to the table which was bolted to the floor. Hannah could smell the infection being burned away. It lasted for only a few seconds, and then Hannah could smell burning flesh and she knew the infection would be gone. She quickly removed the rod and tossed it into a waiting bucket of water. She released the belts and sank Killian's arm in a second bucket of water. He groaned again before slumping forward, resting his forehead on the table. Hannah stood next to him rubbing her hand up and down his back, comforting him.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I know that had to be agony, but the worst is over. Here, let me see it again so I can put a salve on it and we'll bandage it up." He lifted his arm from the bucket and laid it on the table. He sucked in air through his teeth when Hannah applied the salve to the raw, burned flesh.

"Wh-Where's my h-hook?"

"What?"

"My hook. Where is it? What have you done with it?"

"Killian, the hook is what caused the infection. I took it out."

"I need it. I'm going to kill a crocodile with it."

Hannah turned and poured another small drink of rum and added a couple drops of laudanum and handed it to Killian who drained it quickly.

She began to wrap his wounds as he continued to rant about the crocodile. The crocodile took away the person he loved. _Killed_ her. He would have to pay for that. After a few moments he started to slur a little, the drugs setting in again. He watched her for a moment then asked: "Why did you not come…to the tavern? What kept you?"

Hannah looked into his glassy blue eyes. "I got locked in my room." She sighed, "And no one let me out until the next day. And then it wasn't safe for me to come out of hiding… I'm so sorry Killian… If I had known…If only I had risked coming out of hiding…But, I can't change the past. I can only make the best of the present. Killian, please, please come back to me. Come back to me, and I will come back to you. Give up this revenge."

"No."

"Killian, please-"

"No, Hannah. When you didn't come I thought it was going to kill me. I took it out on some brute and just happened to rescue a lady at the same time. She _wanted_ to be with me – I could see it in her eyes. I went back to that tavern every day hoping you would come. Only you did not. But Milah _did_. And now she's gone. The crocodile took her away from me and he will pay."

"I don't think I can ever tell you how sorry I am, Killian." She started to clean up the room.

"Hannah, you won't leave me now, will you?"

"No Killian. I will stay with you tonight. I have until dawn."

"What happens then, love?"

"Don't you know? Hallucinations dissolve in sunlight! Actually, the drugs will wear off." she smiled at him as she poured him another cup of rum with a little more of the powerful pain killer and helped him back to his bed. He fell asleep shortly after that. True to her word, Hannah watched over him all night. As dawn approached, she kissed Killian on the forehead before returning to her room to put Nick's clothes on.

Nick was waiting on deck when the crew returned and reported the captain's status to Alan. "He'll make it. We should stay in port a couple o' days, though. Just in case. He'll rest t'day, but I 'spect he'll be on 'is feet tomorrow. Anxious to sail too, I bet."

All though Killian's prognosis was good, his mood was anything but. He began drilling Nick with questions when he brought breakfast in.

"What have you done to me? What did you drug me with? Where is my hook? What have you done? Where is Hannah?"

His final question made Nick stop fussing over the breakfast he was setting out on the same table Killian was lashed to the night before. Nick held his hand up to Killian's forehead measuring his temperature.

"Hmm. You don't _feel_ like you still have a fever…Don't you r'member, Cap'n? You was gettin' infected pretty bad an' I burned it out…'Course you were burnin' up with fever, and I did give you an extra drop or two o' th' med'cine. Did I maybe give you a wee too much o' th' pain-killer? How're you feelin' t'day?"

Killian grabbed Nick by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close. "I want my hook." He growled through his teeth.

"Captain that hook is what was causin' your infection."

"I'll have my hook or…Our deal is off. You can get off of my ship right here."

 _This close to Ashcroft,_ thought Hannah, _no thanks!_ "Captain…you _can't_ keep the metal in your flesh like that-"

"You'll mind your own business!"

"-th' infection could lead to more than th' loss of a hand! You could lose your whole arm or worse your life! And that _is_ my business!"

Killian thought it over. "Perhaps there could be a way to tie it on? Fasten it somehow…?" He held up the bandaged end of his handless arm, picturing a gleaming, sharp silver hook at the end. The hook he would use to kill the crocodile.

Nick looked at Killian's bandaged stump, also trying to picture ways to help him achieve his desire without stabbing a metal object into his flesh. Nick thought at first with his sewing skills surely he could design some kind of harness…but each design he thought of he rejected just as quickly, dismissing it as too weak. Nick knew the amount of force it took to pierce flesh so he also knew that no material would be strong enough to hold the hook in place. He began to think out loud: "Any harness would give under that kind of pressure. We need something much stronger than anythin' I can make. You need somethin' so strong…it could not become separated from you, no matter what...But if it is to _never_ be separated; it is possible that perhaps someday, maybe after you've had your revenge, you decide you don't want a hook anymore. What then? What if…Yes! That's it! I have an idea…Captain; I'll get you your hook…and more. But I'll need a couple of days…I need to track someone down who may or may not be in this area."

Killian looked doubtful. "Who is it you need to track down who 'may or may not be in this area'?"

"I have a device that may work well for your purpose, but it will require an enchantment to bind it to you. I have heard stories there may be a witch in this region. I will need a couple of days to seek her out."

"I'll give you two days. Then we sail; with or without you."

Nick didn't waste any time. He gathered up a sizeable bundle and headed off into the town. He stopped first at the blacksmith. He gave the blacksmith his dagger after he removed the blade from its housing. He showed him the blade was anchored to a small metal rod with small rectangular tabs on the end and asked for four more rods, as well as a fifth, with the hook anchored to it. Nick also asked the blacksmith to remove the grip-handle from the bottom of the device. Smirking, the blacksmith tossed it down on an old tree stump, and brought down his hatchet across the handle, effectively removing it.

Nick sheepishly took the device back from the blacksmith who was still smirking. They agreed on a price for the five items, and Nick gave him a deposit, promising a large reward if his items could be ready by this evening. Before departing he asked if the blacksmith knew of where he could buy an enchantment spell.

The blacksmith scoffed. "Yeah. You follow the road leading out of town, and you can't miss her. I don't think she'll sell to you, though. Not unless you got something of great beauty. She collects only the most beautiful things she can find. Unless you got something pretty special to offer, I wouldn't even waste your time."

Nick thanked him for the information and hurried out, heading straight to the end of the small town. After a short walk, Nick found himself in front of the most beautiful property he had ever seen. The front lawn was covered in wildflowers – the same wildflowers that inhabit the former clover field. Nick was grateful he thought to bring the only item of value he owned; the green gown.

"Is there something I can help you with, sailor?" her sultry voice called from the open front door of the cute cottage a moment before she appeared. Everything about the woman was beautiful and Nick thought she seemed to actually glow a little. "I'm Willa. Won't you come in?" Willa wore a gown that would have been better suited in a ball room than a cottage.

"I'm looking for a binding spell-"

"Can't force love, darling. Or I wouldn't be _here_." She giggled once and sighed.

"No. Not a person. I want to bind an item…This," Nick held up the housing, "is what I want to enchant. Is that something you can provide; a binding spell to enchant this?"

"You know, magic always has a price. I doubt you have anything I could want." She sounded bored.

"Oh. Hm… You wouldn't be interested in a gown from The Tailor's shop in North Bay, would you?"

Willa's eyes widened. "A gown from The Tailor? That's too good to be true. How could _you_ have a gown from The Tailor?"

"I assure you I have one…The night he was killed he stumbled out o' his shop after some poor girl before dyin' in th' street like a dog…Well his shop was left unattended for an enterprising person such as meself to make off wi' one o' them gowns the ladies crow about. And I'd like to trade it for a binding spell."

"Well, then why don't you come in and we'll have a look at it together?" she purred, smiling again.

Nick crossed the small wildflower lawn using the stepping stones laid out in a neat path and entered the tidy cottage. Willa was already at a table covered with glass bottles of all shapes and sizes. Most containers had something in it, but a few were left empty. She turned back to Nick, and gestured to the empty table in the middle of the room. Nick removed the gown from his bag and laid it out carefully on the table.

Willa admired it briefly then she held a dreamcatcher over the gown, lowering it until the top of the dreamcatcher touched gown which produced a small flash of light. Then Willa held the dreamcatcher up in the air. "Let's see if this is _truly_ a gown from The Tailor, hmm?"

Nick watched as crucial scenes in the gown's life played out as a projected image within the dreamcatcher. There were flashes of Hannah working over the dress; then holding it up when finished, then The Tailor himself. Nick lowered his eyes – he already knew how this part ended. When he looked back up, he saw Hannah sawing off her hair with her dagger and "buying" boy's clothes off of a line. Finally, the image showed Nick aboard the Jolly Roger using the gown as his pillow, and then the image disappeared.

"That explains why I couldn't turn you into a horse," Willa pouted.

"I beg your pardon?" Hannah asked. It was senseless to attempt to be Nick in Willa's presence now. Willa looked at her like she couldn't believe Hannah didn't already know.

"My magic only works on men. I like to lure them in and turn them into horses. You should have been a cute little pony before you even got to the door... In any event, this _is_ a very lovely gown, and it really _is_ from The Tailor," she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She opened her eyes and leaned over to whisper, "I'd have done it, too." She nodded once and then straightened up. "I will make your binding spell in exchange for the gown. Do we have an agreement?"

Hannah smiled. "Yes, please." She answered.

Willa returned to the cluttered table to mix various items together to create the requested enchantment. Hannah looked at the gown for what would be the last time. She lovingly traced her fingers over the ribbon flowers and a few moments later, Willa handed her a small glass beaker filled with a lemon yellow colored substance that appeared to be both a liquid and a gas or vapor at the same time.

"Pour some on each side of what you want to bind and the magic will hold them together permanently." Hannah took the beaker, and thanked Willa who was already caressing the gown.

Nick left Willa's and headed back towards the docks. He was exhausted and was hoping he could nap for an hour or two when he got back to the ship. The blacksmith hailed him as he passed.

"Did she trade with ya'; the witch? Did she give ya' the spell?"

"She did. Did you know she likes to lure men to her house to turn them into horses? I'd steer clear of her, if I were you. Are my items ready, sir?"

The blacksmith stood with his mouth open for a moment before he realized his customer had asked a question.

"Umm. Uh, yeah. Yeah, they are actually; weren't that hard to do." He handed over four metal rods with tabs on each side of one end for inspection. Nick took the housing mechanism from his bag, and inserted each rod separately and turned it, locking it into place. When he was satisfied he turned back to the blacksmith for the last item. The blacksmith gave him the fifth tabbed rod with the gleaming silver hook Hannah removed from Killian's arm at the end of it. Nick took it and inserted it into the housing and locked it in place. Nick thanked the blacksmith, paid him the agreed upon price and an additional reward for having them done so quickly.

"I've almost forgotten. Do you still have the dagger? I'd like it back, please."

"Oh! Yeah, here it is." The blacksmith gave Nick his dagger back, and Nick was on his way back to the ship. He didn't waste any time returning to the Jolly Roger, and after checking with Alan and hearing the Captain was asleep he went to his cabin to put his items away. Then he climbed onto his shelf-turned-bed and quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

Hannah wasn't surprised she was in the dark field, but she was surprised Killian was already there.

"Killian?"

"Hannah?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time then chuckled.

"Hannah, what happened to your gown, love?"

She looked down and saw she was wearing her old farm dress. "Oh. Uh...The gown…is…gone." Hannah shrugged a little. "Killian, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh. Uh…The hand…is…gone." He mimicked her answer and they both chuckled again, quickly reverting back to that comfortable friendship they shared when they were children and didn't question injuries. It wasn't long however before Killian began to recount to Hannah the events that lead to the loss of his hand. While Hannah, of course, already knew she didn't think this would be the right time to tell him. She meant what she had said; as soon as he gives up his thirst for revenge she will reveal herself. After about an hour or so, Hannah sighed and admitted to Killian she really was only taking a short break, and had to leave.

"Killian," she turned to look at him, "come back to me. Give up this revenge and I'll return to you." She beseeched a second time. After all, the first time she asked she was supposed to be a fever and drug induced hallucination. Now he cannot say she never asked. She woke herself up before he could say 'no' again.

Nick rubbed his eyes and left his room to see if Jules needed any help in the galley. He thought Killian would be asleep for several more hours so he was surprised when he heard Killian calling for him. Nick entered to find Killian was still in his bed.

"Nick, please be a good lad and fetch me some water and maybe a biscuit, huh?" he rasped.

Nick nodded and ducked out to retrieve the refreshments. He returned a few minutes later and Killian was seated at his table, his bandaged arm laid on top of it. Unable to tear the biscuit into smaller pieces with a second hand, Killian was forced to bite and tear off a mouthful with his teeth. He set it down to pick up the mug of water. After he finished he allowed Nick to inspect the wound.

Nick removed the bandages and inspected Killian's arm. It appeared to be improved already. The flesh at the end of his arm was no longer pink or hot to the touch; it had returned to a normal flesh color. The cauterized flesh also appeared to be in a good condition. Nick applied more salve to the entire wrist but Killian would not let him bandage it up again.

"Now then, Nick lad. You've returned. Does this mean you have my hook? Did you find this…wizard?"

"Witch."

"Witch. Did you find the witch?"

"Aye, Cap'n. I've got your hook."

"Well then let's have it. What are you waiting for?"

"Captain, I think ya' should let this heal a little more afore you seal it up. Once this thing gets on, it won't come off. Ever…Give it a couple o' days. In fact, we have enough supplies on board now if ye like we can head out t' sea t' lay m'lady Milah t' rest. We can sail as soon as ye give th' order. When we get t' where ye think she'd like t' rest we'll see if you're healed up enough then."

"No. No, I want it now. And we'll bury Milah after we get out of this port. We sail as soon as I have my hook. So you can either attach my hook, or our agreement is off."

"I guess I'll be gettin' it, then."

Nick left the cabin and headed to his own to retrieve the housing, the hook and empty rods as well as the binding spell and his dagger. He returned to Killian's cabin and laid them all out on the table. Nick picked up the housing, and then the hook. He inserted it into the housing, and turned it to lock it into place, then held it up for Killian to see. Nick grabbed Killian's left forearm and held his arm up, and balanced the housing over the end of his arm so Killian could get an idea of what Nick was proposing.

"How will it stay on?" Killian asked.

"That's what I needed th' witch for." Nick chuckled, setting the housing and hook down. "I got a bindin' spell." Nick held up the beaker containing the enchantment. "I'm t' apply this t' each side o' what I want t' join t'gether an' th' magic'll stick t' itself."

Killian nodded in understanding. He held out his hand for the hook, and held it up for inspection. He pressed the housing to his chest and pinned it there with his left arm. With his right hand, he grasped the hook and tried to pull it out of the housing.

Nick chuckled. "Aye, Cap'n ye won't be pulling that out willy-nilly now. It has a lockin' mechanism; ye hafta' push 'n turn." Nick demonstrated and twisted the hook out of the housing. Killian was surprised to see the other end of the hook was a small metal rod with small rectangular tabs on the end – exactly like those he had recovered from Hannah's room in North Bay.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"It's your hook, Cap'n. I got it from you. Same one I pulled out o' your arm."

"No, not the hook; _this._ " He set the hook on the table and tapped the tabbed rod anchored to the hook.

"Oh. I hired a blacksmith t' make 'em. See? I have four more that you can put anythin' ye want on t' 'em. Plus, I got me dagger here that fits into th' lock, too."

"This was your dagger?" Killian gestured to the housing before putting the hook back in it.

"Aye."

"I'll replace your dagger…Now, I'm ready." Killian held up his arm. Nick opened the beaker containing the enchantment and poured half on the underside of the lock housing, and the other half on the end of Killian's arm.

Nick held up the housing and hook, ready to join it to Killian's arm when he asked: "You're sure this is what ye want, Cap'n?"

Killian's cold blue eyes pierced into his. "Aye."

Nick joined the housing to the end of Killian's arm and as he did a small flash of light emanated from the magic. Nick tugged on it to be sure, and Killian's entire arm followed. Nick smoothed the leather cuff down over Killian's arm. Killian also tried to tug the housing off of his arm, and smiled when he too was unsuccessful in removing it. He held up his hook and admired it. He twisted his arm to view it from all angles. He stood up and walked from one end of the cabin to the other with his elbow bent, already out of habit from cradling the previously infected wound. He struck out with it, slicing the air in front of him with a mighty chop. He then came back to the table and exchanged the hook for the dagger. With the dagger, he fenced an imaginary opponent for a few minutes before removing the dagger and placing it back on the table. He picked up the hook and reattached it before exiting the cabin to go above deck.

Killian stood at the helm, and sailed the ship away from the dock. His hook caught on the helm several times, and he finally removed it in frustration, setting it behind the helm. As he sailed away from the port town the crew made preparations for Milah's burial. Killian ordered the prisoner be brought up from the brig. They were approaching water deep enough that a body weighted down would not resurface.

Killian left the helm to stand beside Milah's wrapped and weighted body. He let his grief consume him for just one moment before the thirst for revenge took over. He removed the magic bean from his pocket and looked at it. It was the same bean promised to the Dark One in exchange for their lives. The same bean Killian lost his hand for. This bean held the key to killing the crocodile, Killian was sure. He put it back into his pocket and looked out at the sea. Beside him, his crew tipped up the plank holding Milah's body, releasing her to the sea. Killian lingered at the side of the ship for a moment before turning to make his way back to the helm. A slight scuffle caught his attention.

" **Hey! Hey!"** the prisoner called from the other side of the ship in a voice muffled by the handkerchief tied around his head over his mouth.

Killian stopped. **"Allow him to speak."**

One of the pirates guarding the prisoner removed the handkerchief gag and the other loosened the rope binding his hands. He spoke as he approached Killian.

" **I want my bean"**

" **Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands. You follow them."** Killian looked down at the prisoner. **"The bean's now mine."**

" **You have to give me something for it."**

" **Oh, I will. Your life. The chance to join my crew."**

" **So instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks. How is that right?"**

" **What if I was to tell you I was about to set sail to a land where none of us will** _ **ever**_ **grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin?"**

The prisoner considered this for a few seconds. **"I'd say I could live with that."**

" **Good. What's your name, sailor?"**

" **William. William Smee."** He looked to the side at a nearby crewman. **"Can I have my hat?"** The crewman was wearing Mr. Smee's red-knit hat.

Killian gestured to the pirate who promptly removed the hat and tossed it to Smee who promptly returned it to his head.

" **Well, Mr. Smee, welcome aboard."** Killian held up the magic bean to show Mr. Smee before he tossed it out into the water.

A few seconds later a giant vortex opened up in the water. Killian began to call out orders as he turned to climb up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

" **Harden up and get ready to set sail, mates! There's bumpy seas ahead."** Killian made his way to the ship's helm.

Mr. Smee looked fearfully at the growing vortex of water before turning to approach the quarterdeck.

" **What' s the name of the place we're headed, Cap'n?"** he asked.

Killian picked up his hook from behind the helm and inserted it into his wrist, twisting it and locking it into place with a metallic click. Killian reached over to grab a hold of the helm. **"Neverland."** He smiled as he pushed the helm down steering the ship directly into the vortex of water.


	10. Chapter 10

Every crew member grabbed the nearest secure object and hung on for dear life as the ship sailed down the middle of the swirling water. As they sailed down the steep slope the water surrounded them completely, until it was as though they were sailing through a tunnel. The ship began to level off instead of plunging downwards, but still no light or end of the swirling tunnel was in sight. Bolts of lightening streaked the open air above the ship and the water frothed and swirled below, pushing the ship along at an ever increasing speed. The wind so severe it forced tears from the eyes of the terrified crew who were each and every one struggling to hang on and able to do so through sheer panic alone. Finally the ship's speed began to decrease, and the crew felt the shift beneath their feet. The ship seemed to be ascending, higher and higher until they were left feeling as if they were sailing up to the peak of the highest wave in the midst of the most severe hurricane. Nick began to wonder how high the ship could climb when they leveled off again quite suddenly, the bow of the ship briefly becoming exposed then dropping back down into the water violently as the water tunnel closed right underneath leaving the ship in a calm sea.

The crew first took stock of themselves and, after assessing no injuries were had; they inspected the ship for damage that it may have incurred during the voyage. Finding the ship to be unmarred, they began to look around. Above them, a clear sky was now overhead. In the distance the outline of a large island could be seen.

"Is this it, Cap'n? Is this Neverland?" Mr. Smee looked up at Killian who was inspecting the surroundings through his spy-glass. He lowered the gold spy-glass and sucked in a breath, ready to answer but was interrupted by a call from the crow's nest at the top of the mast of the ship.

"Ahoy, mates! We've got something flyin' at us!"

All eyes were in the sky searching for whatever may be flying at them. They could see a solitary, dark object against the mid-day sky flying towards the ship at top speed. It appeared as though the object were going to hurl into the sails of the ship, but it suddenly stopped short and turned upright, floating in the air above the ship above the crew. The crew was bewildered by what the figure could be. The dark figure was that of a person; of that there was no doubt, but this figure did not appear to be _solid_. The figure floating above them was not quite transparent, but also did not seem to have any mass and it was completely dark except for its glowing white eyes. It glided easily through the air and seemed to dance in and out of the sails. Then, as suddenly as it had arrived, it flew away, heading straight for the large island.

"Hmm. Can't say I remember that chap...Thought he said he was the only one here…" Killian muttered to himself.

"Captain, wha…what was that thing?" Mr. Smee asked, still watching the retreating figure until it could no longer be seen.

Killian held up the spy glass again, also tracking the figure as it disappeared in the tree line of the island. He kept his glass up, watching the island. First he scanned along the thick jungle beginning with the spot where he saw the dark figure disappear; following the tree line until the shore of the island came into his view. He briefly lowered the glass to glance at the island and judge the distance from ship to shore then returned to studying the shore intently.

"Captain, what are you looking for out there?" Mr. Smee implored.

Without lowering the glass, Killian replied honestly, "I don't know, really… just... looking."

After several minutes of scanning each foot of visible shoreline, Killian was about to lower the glass when movement caught his eye. A young boy emerged from the trees and scanned the beach before turning back and calling out with his hand cupped around one side of his mouth. Then several more boys of various ages stepped out of the trees. Killian noticed the boys were generally in a formation, surrounding the largest sized boys who were carrying two boats. Two boys for each boat, with the vessel turned upside down, and carried above the heads of the boys. They marched down the beach, straight into the water until the waves covered their knees. They stopped, and lowered the boats into the water, turning them upright as they did. One boy each stayed with the boats to ensure they would not be swept away, and the other two stepped behind the boats, but still in the water. They faced each other and lined up across from the other and then they turned around so as to face away from each other, with the distance of the two boats' width between them. Once these two were in place, the rest of the boys fell into line beside the first two until all the boys were on one side or the other; all lining up across from the other then turning around. Killian realized they were forming protective walls. Once these boys were lined up, two more emerged from the jungle carrying oars, surrounded by four other boys. These boys joined the wall while the boys with oars headed to the boats, dropping their burden and hurrying back to join the growing wall. Then another group of boys emerged from the jungle and went straight down the "path" to the boats, climbing in. Killian counted seven and could see they were all looking back at the tree line. As Killian's glass followed along the line of boys he could see every last one was looking to the tree line. Just as he focused on the tree line, a young boy stepped out of the jungle onto the shoreline. Killian recognized him as the same boy he had met the first time he visited Neverland. He was the same lad who warned Killian and Liam the plant Dreamshade was really a poison. He was the same young man who pointed out how easy it would be to defeat an army with poison, instead of the sword. The same young man who offered a magical cure for Liam, but warned a price must be paid. Killian had foolishly thought the boy referred to gold. This was the same boy who told Killian he was the only inhabitant of the island. The boy called himself a name Killian would never forget: Peter Pan. Pan did not walk with a group surrounding him, but walked alone down the guarded corridor to the boats. When Pan reached the waterline, the boys nearest the boats closed in on them and shoved them into the water so they could row out, leaving Pan on the shore. Killian watched them row for a few moments before he finally lowered the glass. He looked around and saw many in his crew all watching the same events unfold through their own spyglasses. Mr. Smee did not own a spyglass, and depended on those around him to describe what was happening.

"It would appear the welcoming committee is coming to greet us." Killian answered Smee's concern flippantly. "I wager they'll be here in about twenty minutes."

Soon enough, both boats had pulled up alongside of the Jolly Roger, and the seven boys all climbed over the side, and came to stand on the deck. Immediately they began to spread out. The last boy on the ship, a very tall and wiry boy Nick thought to be about fifteen, remained in place and looked around at everyone and everything with contempt.

"Make way for Pan!" He called out and then stared down the Jolly Roger's crew members one by one until the other would look away.

A young boy of an age Nick guessed to be around thirteen suddenly appeared on the deck in front of the tall boy who was still scowling. He was of medium height, and had a slim build with short light brown hair.

"Who's the Captain of this vessel?" Pan demanded.

"Well now lad, I don't think you're in a position to be making demands." Killian smiled. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a pirate ship...full of pirates who outnumber you three to one."

Pan cocked his head to the side. "I remember you. But… didn't you have a… _brother_? What happened?" The smile vanished from Killian's face and was replaced with a scowl.

"I'm sure you know." Killian growled in reply while some crew members grumbled.

Pan was the one grinning now. "I do." Then his smile vanished as well. "What are you pirates doing here? _Grownups_ don't belong in Neverland."

"Same as you, mate. I want to stop aging. Only I want to stop growing older so I can find a way to destroy the Dark One." Killian stood with his left arm bent at the elbow so his hook was in front of him.

"What happened to your hand? Felix, look!" Pan turned to look at the tallest of the boys who was still regarding everyone with disdain. "He's replaced his hand with a _hook_." He turned back to Killian. "Shall we call you ' _Captain_ Hook'?" All of the boys burst out laughing and then chanted "Hook! Hook! Hook! Hook…" They got louder and louder until Pan held up his hand, signaling silence.

"You may call me Captain Jones. Or Killian," Killian smiled hoping Pan would comply.

"I ask again, _Hook_. What are you and your pirate ship doing here?"

"I've already told you; I'm here to find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

Pan froze for an instant, but Nick saw it. "Is that so?" Pan recovered quickly and appeared nonchalant. "Hmm. Well that's going to be difficult since no one leaves Neverland without _my_ say so." He began to stroll around the deck.

"Oh, I'm not trying to leave, mate. Rumpelstiltskin is the Dark One so killing him won't be easy; the Dark One being immortal. I'm here to live long enough to figure out how to do it."

Pan had made his way around the deck and was again standing next to the tall boy he called Felix. He turned back to Killian.

"Well then I'll leave you to it…But if you come across any boys who do not belong to you, please be sure and return them to me. Lost Boys, let's go." He vaulted over the side of the ship and disappeared from view. All seven of the boys followed suit, with Felix leaving last but not before throwing one last look of scorn at everyone.

No one left on the ship moved or spoke, but those already at the side of the ship turned to watch the two boats slowly move away from them and closer to the island. When the two boats were almost back to the shore, Pan called out in a way that resembled the crowing of a rooster; the sound carrying clearly over the water. Some crew members chuckled, and others began to murmur about what animal sound he might make next but Killian instead was looking around, wondering what the boy could be calling…or summoning. He briefly imagined a gigantic chicken pecking at the ship, but dismissed it as ridiculous.

Killian and all those around him were startled to see two glowing white orbs suddenly appear on the deck from within the shadow of the ship's mast. The glowing globes seemingly floated up from the ground, but brought the shadow with them. The form of a person quickly took shape, and the orbs were its eyes. The same shadow that scouted them before Pan's visit flew up and around the top of the ship once before flying away and disappearing in the thick jungle on the island.

After this, Killian decided to sail around the island, and if possible, map its shorelines. They turned northwest and sailed along the outside of the peninsula that protected the bay Pan and the Lost Boys emerged from and retreated to. The entire point of the island was covered in thick jungle. As the sun was beginning to set, the jungle cleared to an open plain. The crew could see a settlement of people living in dwellings Jules called 'tee-pees'. Killian decided to weigh anchor, and chose some men to go ashore and make contact with the people. Killian was hoping they would prove to be friendly and perhaps offer them some lodging; however they were very stand-offish. The troupe returned to the Jolly Roger within an hour of leaving it. Killian reported he had spoken with their chief, Great Big Little Panther, who did not extend a warm welcome. He indicated that his people are willing to trade with the pirates but that would be the extent of their relationship. As night was now approaching, the ship would remain where it was anchored and resume sailing in the morning.

That night, every crew member was kept awake by the sounds of crying all night long. Wailing, moaning and sobbing could be heard from multiple sources. Hannah struggled not to cry along with them, her heart broken by the sorrow she could hear in their cries. Finally, shortly before dawn the crying finally ceased, the Lost Boys having exhausted themselves could stay awake to mourn no longer and slept fitfully the remaining short hours before the sun would be up.

The next morning, Killian gave the order to continue along the coast line. The island sloped to the northeast, and they passed a sizeable river inlet. Killian recognized the area as the same he and Liam had visited years earlier. In the distance on both sides of the river, mountain peaks could be seen towering above the jungle floor. The coastline slanted eastward and boasted more jungle-filled shoreline before turning back into the island and forming a very small bay. More mountain peaks could be seen just off of the rocky coast.

"Captain, are you seen' this?" Alan asked while inspecting the shoreline through his spyglass. Killian, meanwhile was taking measurements; later while in his cabin he would chart them to create his map. He came to Alan's side and produced his own spyglass to investigate the cause of Alan's surprise. The shore line was quite rocky, and would be impossible to navigate in any sized boat. Killian did not notice anything that seemed out of the ordinary at first. He continued to pan the shoreline, and could almost sense the slight movement he could see almost everywhere he looked. Every visible surface seemed to be _moving_. The object as a whole was not changing its location, but movement was seen on the object. Killian turned his spyglass to see a little closer what would be causing the coastline to appear to be moving.

"Ugh." Alan spit. "D' you see how it looks like its movin', Cap'n? Is it covered in bugs?"

"No." Killian replied lowering and then collapsing his spyglass against his leg before slipping it into his coat pocket. "They're crabs."

The crew discussed netting some of the crabs and feasting on them for supper, but Killian ended the discussion by saying he did not trust anything this island had to offer yet and _no_ crab fishing would be done by his order. They sailed on and soon found the main coastline turned to the southeast, but to the east laid another, smaller island. Killian was considering sailing between the large island and the smaller one and so he surveyed the waters. He could see dark spots peeking out of the waves that he guessed to be the tops of rock pilings hidden just under the water's surface. Killian decided these waters could be too dangerous to risk losing his ship, and decided to sail around the small island to the east.

The small island proved to be mostly made of rock. The island itself appeared to be nothing more than a giant rock formation with trees growing within the cracks and crevasses. As the ship sailed closer, the crew could make out the formation had three openings so that the island resembled a skull. The mouth of the skull arched over the water forming a cave that a row boat would easily fit through to the inside. The eyes of the skull cave were illuminated from within; visible even in the daylight. Killian naturally sailed closer to the skull rock to get a closer look when he heard the side of his ship being struck repeatedly.

Killian and most of the crew rushed to the side of the ship to see what could be battering the ship and all were astonished to see mermaids. Known throughout all of the seas as heartless, selfish creatures seeking the destruction of man these proved no different. These mermaids were attacking in a formation, rapidly striking the ship in succession, one after another slapping the hull of the ship with their tail using all of their strength. A poorly made vessel would quickly splinter under such force, but the Jolly Roger remained strong. Killian knew it was useless to fight such a large number of mermaids, and so he chose to sail away from them. He quickly maneuvered the vessel back towards the open sea, giving skull island a wide berth. It seemed almost as soon as the ship had turned, the mermaids ceased their attack. Relieved, Killian resumed sailing around the rest of the large island by way of sailing around skull rock and avoiding completely the lagoon the mermaids were defending.

The ship sailed around skull rock and turned to the south. As they sailed past the southern entrance to the lagoon, they could see some of the mermaids sunning themselves on the rocks throughout the lagoon. One of them sat up and began to sing. Most of the men heard a terrible warbling and squawking that did not resemble song in any way. But Jenkins heard the most alluring sound and could not resist her call. Without hesitation, he dove over the side of the ship. So suddenly that he startled those near him, and by the time they realized his intention, it was too late. He was already in the water, swimming to the wonderful singer who seemed to be singing just for him, promising anything he would like if he would come and swim with her. Once Jenkins was half of the distance to his goal, the mermaid stopped singing, and slipped into the water. Shortly after that, Jenkins went under as well. The crew waited for him to come back up, hoping to see his head pop above the water, but each sailor had all heard the terrible tales of mermaids, and knew there was no hope for their shipmate. Killian made a note to give this part of the island a much wider berth from now on. He wouldn't lose another crew member to something he could prevent.

They continued sailing south and came upon what would be the southeastern tip of the island. Here was a grouping of smaller islands that appeared to be nothing more than large rock formations jutting above the water line. Killian and crew sailed around this grouping which shielded two sister-river inlets. The larger of the two inlets was also the furthest south, and was carved along the tip of the peninsula that formed the eastern side of the same bay Pan and the Lost Boys rowed from. Having sailed around the island completely, the Jolly Roger dropped anchor in very near the same spot where they had first arrived.

After spending a few days anchored out at sea, the crew began to grow anxious and asked Killian for permission to row ashore and investigate the island. Killian allowed it reluctantly and with the caveat they steer clear of all plant life containing thorns. Killian recalled from his last visit to the island the deadly plant Dremshade could be found at the highest peak of the highest mountain on the island, but he didn't know if that was the _only_ place it could be found. Killian also insisted a watch be posted on the ship, and a signal system worked out if anyone should be in distress. Finally, Killian indicated he would remain aboard the ship, and he expected his men to behave with good form to all they may encounter, man and beast alike.

It did not take long for both of the ships lifeboats to fill to near capacity with the curious and anxious sailors eager to explore this new island. Killian retreated to his cabin to chart more of his measurements of the island when Nick came in to ask if he could be of any service.

"Nick? I thought you'd be on the island looking for fresh leafy stuff to flavor our meals."

"Nah," Nick replied, "I don't wanna' get mistaken for a Lost Boy, eh? I'll follow your lead, Cap'n. When you go ashore, I'll go wi' you. Then they'll know I'm not one o' them."

Killian was rolling his eyes and was about to reply when they heard someone running down the stairs before throwing open the cabin door.

"Captain!" Alan was panting and looking about frantically. "Come quick! They're sending the distress signal!" He turned immediately after delivering the news and returned to the main deck, with Killian close on his heels. Nick followed too, but not as quickly due to the lame foot. As Nick reached the top of the stairs, he could see all crew members still on board were at the side of the ship facing the island, and some were helping the pirate Roberts back onto the ship after he had rowed back from the island.

"Captain," he panted, "Its Ollie…he was huntin', and the boys attacked him! Now they're all fightin'!"

Killian, Nick, Jules and a few others got in the boat, and rowed to the spot Roberts had pointed out. Killian insisted he stay on board and catch his breath.

Upon reaching the shore, it was easy to hear the scuffle and the new arrivals all jogged the short distance through the jungle. They came upon Ollie and one of the Lost Boys in the middle of a fist fight, which Ollie appeared to be losing. They were surrounded by Lost Boys and less than half of the crew that came to shore initially; the rest must have gone in another direction and not heard the raucous.

"All right, now what is going on here?" Killian demanded, but was ignored entirely by every Lost Boy who was each busy cheering on their compatriot. Killian's crew however did not ignore him. Ollie's best mate Harvard told Killian they intended to hunt, and came across a boar right away. Ollie was quick to get a shot off with his bow, and the result lay dead at the base of a nearby tree. As they were approaching the beast, the Lost Boys came at them from seemingly all directions, but ultimately only Ollie and the one boy fought, and continued still.

"Why has no one stopped this?" Killian was incredulous.

"The boys are insitin' they fight t' th' death." Harvard revealed in a lowered voice. "No one is allowed t' interfere or they say it'll be a war."

Just then, Pan materialized inside of the "ring" formed by Lost Boys and pirates alike and all Lost Boys fell silent immediately.

"What's going on here, Felix?" Pan addressed the same tall boy who came to the ship who still had a look of scorn on his face.

Felix sneered before telling Pan his version of the events. "This pirate was poaching, and Joey caught him so now they're fighting." Felix was quite direct.

Pan looked at the fighters; Joey was panting but in relatively good shape while Ollie was bent over with hands on his knees and a thin stream of red could be seen making its way to the ground. Pan approached them with his arm stretched out.

"Joey, this is not the way we treat our guests. I am very disappointed in your behavior." Pan had reached where Joey was standing and put his outstretched arm around his neck.

"But it's our law. I was defendin' our property." Joey looked solemnly at Pan who was placing his other hand on Joey's chest.

" _They_ are not Lost Boys." Pan looked Joey in the eyes while he sank his hand into Joey's chest. Joey gasped and panted and grabbed ineffectively at Pan's arm. Pan was still looking into Joey's eyes when he pulled his hand out of Joey's chest clutching his glowing red heart. Pan never looked away as he crushed the heart in his hand turning it dust and causing Joey to fall to the ground, dead.

Pan looked down at the deceased boy for a moment before turning back to Killian.

"Please accept my apologies for this bit of…ugliness. Among the Lost Boys disagreements are settled with fights to the death. Your man _was_ , however, poaching. I see his arrow in the beast over there." Pan stepped over to the beast and pulled the arrow out, examining the feathered end. All present could see it was a clear match to the quiver of arrows leaning against a tree very near to where the fighting was taking place.

"Now, I can grant you and your men _permission_ to hunt on the island in exchange for some…errands."

Killian was suspicious, "What kind of _errands_?" he pressed.

"Oh, just to go here or there and pick up this or that. Work for me, Hook, and you and all of your men can have free access to all the plants, beasts and fresh water the island has to offer. You'll find out soon enough there are no other options out there. How long can you and your men remain at sea without food; a couple of weeks? How long can you stay at sea without fresh water? If you want to gain unlimited access to any of the fresh water sources, you need to have _my_ permission. I will gladly give it if you agree to work for me. Do we have an agreement?"

Killian did not like not knowing exactly what working for Pan might entail, but he was not in a position to refuse. Indeed, there were no known resources immediately available anywhere else and Killian was not a man to sentence his crew to an agonizing and preventable death such as lack of fresh water.

"Agreed." Killian frowned as he said it. Pan's smile was sinister.

"Very good." Pan turned to address the crowd which had grown significantly. "Attention, Lost Boys." Pan had raised his voice to ensure he was heard by all. "From this point forward, Captain _Hook_ and his men are to be considered citizens of Neverland. They are allowed free passage on the island and throughout the Never seas. And from _this_ point forward, Hook and his crew are allowed to hunt the beasts of Neverland."

Killian cocked his head. He didn't like the way Pan said ' _this_ point forward'. Before he could question Pan's declaration the Shadow appeared from out of Killian's shadow and put his hand on Ollie's shoulder and raised his open hand to Ollie's head and closed his fist next to his temple and then began pulling his arm back slowly. Immediately Ollie began grunting in pain and struggled to get out of the Shadow's grasp. An audible ripping and tearing sound could be heard and a visible shadow could be seen held in the Shadow's fist. He held fast to Ollie's shadow and pushed Ollie with his other arm as hard as he could, ripping Ollie's shadow away from his body as he did. Ollie fell backwards to the ground as his shadow was torn away from him. The last thing he saw was the Shadow flying away with his shadow before he collapsed, dead.

"Why the devil did you do that?" Killian was appalled.

Pan shrugged. "He was poaching." He answered simply.

"But you just announced we are free to hunt." Killian countered.

"Yes. And henceforth you are free to hunt. Your unfortunate friend there was hunting prior to having permission, and that is poaching."

Lost Boys began to wander away while a couple of older boys began digging a grave for Joey. Nick looked around but Pan had vanished. Some shipmates bent to carry Ollie's body back to the ship. They would sail out to a point where the island could not be visible, and there they would bury Ollie at sea.

After anchoring for the night, Killian wanted to see what lie beyond the island. Were there any other lands in Neverland? Killian was determined to find out. He commissioned Nick to take an inventory of the supplies aboard the ship to determine how long they could sail before they would need to replenish their essentials. Nick calculated that with rationing they could be at sea for not longer than seven weeks.

Killian turned the ship south and sailed with the island at their backs. The massive island rapidly shrank as they sailed away from it. Within a couple of hours, the island was visible only through a spy glass and soon enough even with the spyglass not a trace of the island could be seen and they were surrounded entirely by the sea. Within minutes of announcing land was not seen to the aft, the cry of ' _Land, Ho!_ ' could be heard from the crow's nest. Many raised their own spyglasses, eager to catch their first glimpse of this new land.

As they sailed closer and closer they could see a mostly rocky shoreline with thick jungles and mountains peeking out of the jungle. Killian was scrutinizing the coastline especially closely through his spyglass.

"How can it be?" He murmured.

"What is it, Captain? What's wrong?" Smee was immediately alarmed.

Killian lowered the spyglass and gestured towards land with his hook. "It's the same bloody island!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's the same island. Only now we're on its northern shores." Killian held out his spyglass to Smee. "See for yourself. Straight ahead you'll see a very small bay. In that bay you'll see the rocks are covered in cabs. We've sailed to Crab Sound."

They still sailed closer to the island to make sure that it was indeed the same island they had previously sailed around. Killian turned the ship to the west and knew exactly when they would come upon the river inlet. Then he turned the ship south to sail down the coastline and soon enough, the native village came into view.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Smee asked.

"I suppose we see what lies in the other direction. I think its good form to be well acquainted with one's surroundings. If we're to live here we would do well to be familiar with these seas." Killian turned the helm so the ship headed out to sea again, this time sailing west, into the setting sun.

It was well into night when the island came into view again, but a fog had rolled in around the island itself, cloaking it. Killian ordered the ship to drop anchor and they would wait for daylight before moving closer to the island. If Killian's suspicions were correct, and this is the same island, then they would be sailing straight into the mermaid's lagoon. He wanted to confirm his suspicion through his spyglass before moving any closer. Everyone was relieved they could not hear the crying of the Lost Boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Excerpts from Season 2, Episode 22: **"And Straight on 'Till Morning"** are in **bold.**

The Jolly Roger was anchored well away from the island Neverland, which was shrouded in fog. While the crew was relieved they could not hear the boys crying through the night, Killian was relieved they were far enough away they wouldn't hear any mermaids singing, either. He hoped _they_ would remain in their sheltered lagoon. The thought of mermaids swimming out to the ship in the night fog kept Killian on edge, and on deck.

Nick came to his side. "Surely they've gone t' sleep for th' night, Captain." He spoke at a low volume so only Killian would hear him. "I bet they couldn't care _less_ 'bout th' lot o' us…pirates. You ought t' consider gettin' some rest yourself."

Killian shrugged a little but never stopped scanning the horizon. "A man who believes his enemies couldn't care _less_ doesn't usually live long enough to regret that decision."

They all heard a very loud splash from nearby as something large hit the water quite hard. Killian glanced down at Nick.

"Still think I'm overreacting?" he murmured while looking for any sign of what had disturbed the water.

"Maybe it was just a fish jumping?" Nick tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"Not bloody likely…Look, over there. What is that?" Killian pointed to something floating out on the dark waters and called to Smee to bring the spotlight.

Within a few short moments, Smee was standing next to Killian, holding the small spotlight.

"Now Mr. Smee, we do not want to draw any undue attention to ourselves, so let's not have the light on any longer than absolutely necessary." Killian cautioned as Smee panned the light over the water's surface. It didn't take long to find something floating, and the crew fished it out of the water. Nick was surprised to see it was a young boy. He was wearing pajamas and a red robe.

Upon landing on the deck he began coughing and spitting out water. Killian encouraged him to ' _get the sea out of his lungs'_ , which caused the lad to look up at his captors and ask who they are. Nick was surprised to hear Killian tell the lad his name is 'Captain Hook' before he welcomed him aboard ship. _*****(S2: E21 "Second Star to the Right")_

Upon hearing Killian accept the moniker given by Pan, Hannah shivered.

"Nick, take the lad below deck and get him cleaned up. Then bring him something to eat." Hook ordered before resuming his patrol. He feared the commotion could have attracted unwanted attention.

Nick attempted to help the boy to his feet, but was shaken off. The boy's eyes were weary, and he clearly did not trust anyone. Nick waited while the boy rose up on to shaky legs.

"Folla' me, please, young master. We'll get ya' dried up right an' then fill your belly." He started to walk away but turned back when he realized the lad made no move to follow. "Well, is somethin' the matter? Don't ya' at least want t' get dry? Come with me to the galley an' ya' can stand next t' the stove t' dry off. Then if ya' want a biscuit or two I think we can find 'em." Nick could see in the boy's eyes he very much liked the idea, but could see the temptation warring with his wariness. The desire to be dry and warm won out and the lad followed Nick.

About thirty minutes of standing close to the cast-iron cook stove soon found the young man's clothes, skin and hair completely dry. Nick held a plate of biscuits out to him, but he turned his head in refusal.

"Not hungry, eh? That's all right. Let's go an' see if we can find you a place to get some rest. I think I know jus' the place. Come with me, please." Nick headed out of the galley and straight down the narrow hall, past the ladder-stairs to the door at the end of the short hall. Nick opened the door to the upper hold. Inside were several shelves and some benches, most of them occupied with supplies and rations. Nick rearranged some items to clear off a bench space long enough to accommodate their guest, setting down the plate of biscuits in his sight. After this, he brought over a blanket.

"Me name's Nick. You can call for me if ya' need anythin'. I'll be right down the way in th' galley if ya' need me. You should lie down and get some rest." Nick shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him. He could hear the boy softly weeping.

* * *

Later that night, Hook was on the deck, gazing at his drawing of Milah's likeness when Smee approached him.

" **Miliah was quite beautiful, wasn't she?"** Smee remarked and Hook folded up the portrait, tucking it away. **"Don't worry Cap'n. You'll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you'll find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin."**

" **Mr. Smee, what news of the day's catch? The boy we yanked from the sea."** Hook ignored Smee's attempts to win his good favor.

" **He's still asleep. A bit waterlogged and smells of catfish, but he'll live."**

" **Where do you suppose he came from? Hmm? There aren't many other ships in the area, and his clothes are certainly not of this land."** Hook pointed out.

" **What if the boy belongs to** _ **him?**_ **The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I-I's bet my rations on it."** Smee fretted.

" **Indeed."** Hook replied. **"But could we be so lucky?"**

" **Lucky? He'll be looking for** _ **us**_ **. He knows this land better than we do."**

" **Mr. Smee…are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects? If we return the boy to him, it could be the very key to our survival in Neverland."**

After this, Smee brought Hook below deck to show him were the boy was resting.

Hook entered to find the boy had been dried off and was wrapped in a blanket. He was sitting up with his back towards the door.

" **Ahoy there."**

The boy turned at the sound of Hook's voice. Hook continued.

" **Aren't you lucky to be alive?"**

" **Lucky?"** the boy replied. **"I'm a prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic."**

" **Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic."** Hook leaned down a little. **"Why else leave home in the first place?"**

" **I came here so a family I loved could live."**

Hook bent over so he was face to face with the lad. **"Well, aren't you quite the hero?"** He grinned and stood up again stepping around so he was in front of the boy.

" **What would you know about that?** _ **Pirate**_ **."** The boy practically spit the word out.

The Captain raised his hook up to the young man's cheek. **"A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids."** He lowered his hook and put it behind his back.

" **A pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family."** the boy retorted.

" **What about your father?"**

" **He left me… He's a coward."** A deep sorrow shone in the boy's eyes.

Hook paused for a moment. **"What's your name, boy?"**

" **I don't have to answer to** _ **you**_ **."**

" **Ooh. Well, I can** _ **make**_ **you. But to prove that not all pirates are as you fear, I'll simply ask again."** Hook leaned over again so his face was next to the boy's. He spoke in a lowered voice. **"What's your name?"**

" **Baelfire."**

Hook straightened up slowly to his full height. He turned and looked at Mr. Smee for a moment before stepping to the side to retrieve another blanket. He held it up in front on the boy as he spoke. Hook felt a sudden change of heart about handing the boy over to the wicked Pan and his fiendish shadow.

" **Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a pirate's life for you."**

* * *

Hook left to go above deck. He wanted to savor the information he had acquired. And he wanted to resume his patrol. Mr. Smee followed close behind fretting over Hook's apparent decision to keep the young man aboard ship, and not give him to Pan.

"Captain," Smee tried to reason when they were in the fresh sea air, " _he_ specifically asked you to return any boys that do not belong to us… Weren't you just saying he could be the key to our survival in Neverland?"

"That's enough, Mr. Smee. I require your silence. I can't plan my revenge if you're constantly prattling on. I do not want to hear the sound of your voice again unless you are bringing me news of a most urgent matter, is that understood?"

Mr. Smee wisely nodded and sulked off.

Hook was glad to be left alone. He couldn't believe his good fortune; Rumpelstiltskin's son… _Milah's_ son aboard his ship. He would have to tread carefully with the lad. It was clear the boy was skittish, but perhaps they could form a friendship of sorts. Hook wondered how much the boy knew about the Dark One. He wondered how long until the boy would reveal such information. Of course, any relationship with the lad would be impossible if the boy were in Pan's custody. Hook scanned the horizon again. The fog shrouding the island was quite effective at cloaking any movement around it. Hook was certain the boy would be missed and Pan would send someone to search for him.

Eventually Hook could see within the fog a dark shadow he presumed to be the search party sent by Pan. He hurried below deck to the galley to find Nick.

"Nick, I think the Lost Ones are coming for Baelfire. Can you show him how to hide?"

Nick gave a half-smile. "Aye, Cap'n that I can." He set out straight away down the narrow hallway to the hold while Hook returned above deck to prepare to receive his visitors.

Nick entered the upper hold to find Baelfire was still sitting much the same as he was when Hook he left him earlier.

"Good evenin'." Nick greeted. "The Captain tells me th' Lost Ones are on their way t' the ship t' search for you. If ya' don't _want_ t' go with them, then come with me an' I'll show you where t' hide so they won't find ya'."

Baelfire nodded, and followed Nick who opened the hatch door to the lower hold beneath the room they were already in. Nick scanned the crawl-space seeking and rejecting all possible hiding spots. Hiding the boy amongst the cargo seemed too obvious. Finally, inspiration struck.

"We'll hide ya' in th' rafters. They'll look for ya' in th' cargo, an' never think t' look _up_!" They both looked up at the ceiling to see the support beams forming channels that were the perfect size for Baelfire to squeeze into.

Nick helped Baelfire climb up into the rafters, and ensured he was secure before he left the lower hold, closing the hatch behind him and returned to the galley to await the arrival of Pan's henchmen.

* * *

A row boat approached the ship with hooded figures filling it as Smee continued to plead with Hook. He had brought news to Hook the ship was approaching, but Hook already knew. Nonetheless, Smee used it as his opportunity to be on speaking terms with the Captain again.

" **Captain, you have to give them the boy. They've killed for less. The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they leave us alone."**

" **No. I can't part with him now, not when I know he's the Dark One's son. It** **can't be chance that brought him here. Providence must be at work. He is the key to my revenge. I won't lose him."**

Just then, Felix swung his legs over the side of the ship, and landed firmly on the deck, followed quickly by the other boys from the boat. Felix glared at Hook.

" **Do you know who we are?"** he asked.

Hook answered. **"You're the Lost Ones. You work for him."** _Of course_ he knew who they were. Even if he hadn't already twice encountered them he would still know who they were based on the stories and legends.

Felix turned to look around the ship as he spoke. **"We're looking for a boy who was seen adrift nearby."** The other boys from the boat began to search through the ship. **"A boy** _ **he**_ **has a particular interest in."**

" **Then I'm afraid I have to send you away disappointed. As you can see, we're only men here."**

Felix smirked. **"Then you won't mind if we search your ship."**

" **Be my guest."** Hook tried his best to appear indifferent but he still followed Felix nervously.

Down in the hold Felix and another boy searched while Hook followed them in. Felix gestured to his companion pointing out some other areas to look in, including the lower hold. Hook was relieved Baelfire was no longer in the upper-hold; he knew Nick would hide the boy successfully. While he wondered where Baelfire _really_ was, he couldn't help but prod at Felix a little.

" **Told you, no one here but me crew."**

" **You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him?"**

" **No. But I gather it hurts."**

" **It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip!"** Hook didn't need the reminder.

The footsteps of other Lost Boys could be heard returning from the galley side of the ship. The boy searching the lower hold had also given up, unable to find any trace of the boy who escaped from the shadow. The boys all began to make their way back to the stairs leading above deck.

" **If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye Captain."** Felix also left the hold, and went above deck to return to the row boat with the other boys and row back to the island.

Hook meanwhile remained in the room, and after checking to see Felix had gone above deck, opened the hatch to the lower-cargo hold. Baelfire was sitting on the floor.

" **I thought pirates only cared about themselves."**

" **Well, you have a lot to learn, boy."**

* * *

The next morning found Baelfire more receptive to Nick who led him to the galley for breakfast before the rest of the crew ate. Nick patiently answered many of Baelfire's constant questions about the ship, its crew, its captain, its and current location, but mostly Baelfire asked about magic while Nick prepared breakfast. He wanted to know what kind of magic was in Neverland. Who used magic? Did anyone on board use magic? Nick answered him honestly before leaving him to a stack of pancakes to attend to Hook.

Nick entered the Captain's cabin with breakfast as he did every morning. Hook was at his desk, looking at his portrait of Milah. He hastily dropped it on the desk, and pulled a map over it haphazardly.

"What news of the day, Nick? How fares our newest ship mate?"

"Seems th' boy has had a change o' heart 'bout th' pirates life. He's been chattin' on, askin' me all sorts o' questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Some 'bout sailin'. He asked how long I've been on ship. He asked how long we've been in Neverland. He asked a lot o' questions 'bout you. He asked a lot 'bout magic, too. Wanted t' know who here uses magic. He said you told him the magic here makes it a paradise an' he wanted t' know what you mean by that."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know anythin' 'bout Neverland that I haven't seen with me own eyes. If there are legends an' tales o' this place an' its magic, _I_ know them not, but per'aps you do?"

"Ah, yes. Neverland's magic. Why don't you fetch the boy to join me for breakfast, and I'll tell you both?" Hook smiled. Nick was glad to see the smile seemed genuine.

Baelfire quickly agreed to join the captain for breakfast, and skipped ahead while Nick escorted the boy's pancakes to the captain's cabin. Baelfire was already seated next to Hook, smiling and asking the same line of questions he fired at Nick earlier. He paused only when Nick set down the plate in front of him so he could eat. Hook took advantage of Baelfire's silence.

"Baelfire, Nick tells me you want to know about Neverland's magic." Baelfire paused in devouring his pancakes for a moment, raising his head to meet Hook's eyes. "Well, I'll tell you." Hook continued. "Legends say that Neverland holds a magic unlike any other magic." He paused for dramatic effect, and Nick rolled his eyes and smiled, but Baelfire leaned forward, eyes wide. Unable to resist, Hook leaned forward as well, grinning. He lowered his voice and spoke conspiringly. "In Neverland, whatever you _believe_ , if you believe it sincerely enough, it will become true. You can have whatever you like and all you have to do is believe with all your heart you have it, and then it will appear."

"Is that true?" Baelfire whispered.

"Only if you believe it." Hook paused for a moment and then stood, ready to go above deck and begin the business of sailing the ship. He still wanted to sail out in the open part of the Never Sea, and really make sure there really is no other land in this realm.

"Baelfire-" Hook began, looking down at him, and stopping short. "Oh. You're still in the same clothes?" Baelfire looked down at his robe and pajamas, unsure why he felt embarrassed. Hook continued. "Nick, I expected a little better from you. Bad form, to leave the lad in his same clothes."

Nick looked down at his feet. "Cap'n, I was goin' t' get him a fresh set o' clothes straight'way after breakfast, but you summoned him here afore I could. I'd be happy to fetch a set for young master now?" He peeked up at Hook who was still frowning slightly.

"No. Let him help himself to _my_ wardrobe." Baelfire's eyes lit up. "And then have him join me at the helm." Hook left the room shortly after.

Baelfire quickly ate the last of the pancakes before looking to Nick for direction to Hook's wardrobe. Nick chuckled a little at some of the boy's initial choices which were some of Hook's most outlandish pieces. Eventually, Baelfire agreed to something a little more subdued and practical than the ceremonial robe worn at the peacock festival in the foothills of Zugot. Once he was dressed in practical, everyday wear Nick escorted him above deck, and pointed out where the helm was to be found. Baelfire happily headed off to find Hook, and Nick went about his business on the ship.

Baelfire spent the entire morning at Hook's side. They chatted happily together and formed an easy friendship. Hook showed the boy a little about sailing, and even let him hold the helm for a bit. It did not escape Hook's notice that Smee was always lurking somewhere close by, trying to look as though his duties on the ship brought him near, but it was evident he was hoping to eavesdrop. After they spent several hours at the helm together, Hook sent Baelfire below deck to check on the progress of lunch. Mr. Smee was quick to capitalize.

"Well? Has Baelfire told you how to kill Rumpelstiltskin?"

Hook ground his teeth. Indeed Baelfire _had_ revealed the Dark One draws his power from a dagger, and the same dagger is the only weapon capable of killing him. Baelfire also revealed the dagger is the only thing his father cares about, and his father had chosen the dagger over him, abandoning him for it. Hook was feeling conflicted. He wanted his revenge on the Dark One very much. But now he had an opportunity to have Baelfire in his life…just as he and Milah had planned. Only, no Milah. But perhaps he and Baelfire could still be a family of sorts. Hook had almost forgotten Smee had asked him a question when he spoke again.

"You don't have to answer. I can see it all over your face. You would be wise to give the boy to _him_ now."

Hook fixed his piercing eyes on Mr. Smee. He couldn't believe his audacity. "And _you_ Mr. Smee would be _wise_ to remove yourself from my presence at once before I sail straight to the mermaid's lagoon and toss you to them myself!"

"You endanger us all by keeping him!" Smee threw back as he turned to follow he very thinly veiled threat-order.

Hook decided to see about lunch and headed down to his cabin for his meal. He thought he would send for Baelfire again to dine with him, but didn't need to as Baelfire was already in his cabin seated at the table. Nick turned upon Hook's entrance.

"I was just about t' come an' fetch you for lunch, Cap'n. Thank ya' for savin' me th' trip. Me foot has been achin' me." Nick served them lunch, and they enjoyed the meal and each other's company. Hook thought they had bonded rather well at the helm earlier, and it seemed to continue now. Baelfire chatted on happily about the clothes Nick had given to him; a pair of trousers and two tunics. Their previous owner was Ollie, but Nick didn't feel that needed to be mentioned to the lad.

After the meal, Hook was eager to return to the helm and invited Baelfire to make himself comfortable. He was welcome to rest in the Captain's cabin if he fancied. Before Hook left, Baelfire told him to call him by his nickname – Bae. It was the same pet name Milah had used. Hook left his cabin feeling optimistic for the first time in a very long time.

Hook wasn't above deck for more than fifteen or twenty minutes when Mr. Smee approached to try again to convince him to give Baelfire to Pan.

* * *

" **Captain, why is Baelfire still aboard the Jolly Roger? The boy has given you a path to revenge, but you can't walk that path if you're dead."**

Hook turned to glare at his subordinate. **"Careful, Smee,"** he warned.

" **Captain, you know quite well that he is after the boy. If you don't surrender Baelfire to him, the – the Lost Ones will take him anyway and kill** _ **you**_ **."**

Hook turned around completely and stepped to face Smee directly.

" _ **I'm**_ **the Captain!"** Hook had raised his voice. **"** _ **I**_ **give the orders! And anyone who disobeys can walk the plank and pray the mermaids take pity on his soul!"**

Just then, Baelfire emerged from below deck. In one hand he wielded a sword, and in the other had he clutched the paper-cloth portrait of Milah.

" **Face me, Villian! Uhh!"** He cried, and swung his blade at Hook who ducked back.

" **Whoa! Whoa."** Hook held out his hand to signal "stop" to the crew members approaching Baelfire.

" **What's this about, Bae?"**

Baelfire held up the portrait. **"I found this… on** _ **your**_ **desk. It's…It's my mother. How'd you get it?!"** he cried.

" **Bae-"**

" **How?!"** he screamed and swung his sword in a side arc which Hook ducked underneath. **"You're the pirate that killed her!"** He raised his sword again to attack but was thwarted when Hook caught the blade with his hook which he twisted and yanked, pulling the sword from the boy's hands and sending it to the deck.

Hook stepped closer tried to look Baelfire in the eyes. **"I didn't kill your mother."** He paused to see if Baelfire would listen or not. Baelfire, panting from exertion looked up at Hook, waiting for him to continue.

" **We fell in love. And we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore her heart out and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge."** Hook had moved to stand in front of Baelfire who was still perched on the framing for the doors to the lower deck. He looked down at Hook.

" **She abandoned me?"**

" **Not a single day went past when your mother didn't regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together so that I can make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family."**

" **No!"** Hook stepped up onto the frame. **"Stay back. You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"**

" **Yes. I did."**

Baelfire was fighting back tears, and his voice faltered. **"You tore apart my family, as sure as if you'd ripped her heart out yourself."**

" **Bae, don't."**

" **Take me back to my real family, the Darlings."**

Hook shook his head slightly. **"Uh, I can't. It's not possible to leave Neverland. But you could stay here under my protection-"**

Tears spilled from Balefire's eyes. **"I'd rather fend for myself than be with** _ **you**_ **. I want off this ship…** _ **pirate**_ **."** Baelfire turned and went back below deck leaving Hook stinging from the rejection.

* * *

Later that night, Baelfire waited on deck wearing his pajamas and robe, a sack containing Ollie's clothes over his shoulder. He returned Hook's borrowed clothes, but Nick insisted he keep the trousers and tunics. Hook approached him, hoping to change the boy's mind about departing.

" **Eager to go, I see."**

" **Just drop me off anywhere."**

" **You really think you can survive on your own?"**

" **I've never been given the choice."**

" **Well, you have one now."**

" **Anywhere will do."**

" **I get you're angry. But it doesn't have to end like this. This ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word… It's not too late to start over. I can change, Bae… for you."**

" **You say that. I know you'll never change. Because all you care about is yourself."**

Baelfire walked away from Hook and crossed to the other side of the ship.

" **Thank you…"** Hook turned and called after Baelfire. **"For reminding me what I'm all about. Killing your father."** Hook quickly allowed his thirst for revenge to consume him again. It lessened the sting of Baelfire's rejection.

Just then, directly behind Baelfire, Felix and two other boys boarded the ship. The two boys moved to capture Baelfire who turned to look at Hook.

" **You're not letting me go."** It was an accusation, not a question.

" **How would that help me?"**

" **You hated my father so much; you didn't even realize you were just like him!"** By this time the two other boys had pushed Baelfire over the side of the ship into their row boat.

Hook stepped a little closer to Felix.

" **You have the boy. He will be pleased?"** Now that he knew there was a way to destroy the Dark One, Hook was suddenly eager to leave Neverland.

Instead of answering, Felix crouched down and leaped down to the waiting row boat. Hook crossed over and looked down at the boat. Baelfire sat in the middle of the boat. One of the boys covered Baelfire's head with a cloth bag.


	12. Chapter 12

After Baelfire's departure from the Jolly Roger, Killian Jones was a changed man. Much like Hannah dared not to reveal herself, she felt Killian had done the same and hidden his true nature. His heart had been broken too many times and now it seemed he had hidden it away. Hook headed to his cabin after he watched the row boat with the four boys until it could no longer be seen in the moonlight. He was in no mood to listen to Mr. Smee and his cabin was the only place to offer privacy. He was quite surprised however, to find his cabin was already occupied.

Peter Pan stood at Hook's desk, rifling through the maps and papers.

"Excuse me; I don't recall giving you permission to enter my cabin, much less go through my desk!" Hook had to check himself. As outraged as he might feel, he knew this boy could and would try to kill him with the slightest provocation. Without looking up from the desk, Pan answered.

"Well, since everything in Neverland belongs to _me_ I don't need _your_ permission to be anywhere I like. Nice map. You're really quite accurate."

"Thank you…What is it that brings you to my ship, if I may ask?"

"I wanted to thank you for returning the boy to me. In fact, I was a little surprised to see how eager you are to begin our agreement."

"And what agreement would that be?" Hook flashed his signature grin.

"Our agreement is that you work for me in exchange for fresh water and hunting rights. Returning Baelfire to me pays for the boar originally killed before our agreement."

"What? You keep track?"

Pan nodded. Hook couldn't believe it. "How can you possibly know what we've hunted?"

Pan looked straight into Hook's eyes. "I know _everything_ that happens in Neverland. You still have three wild pigs and two turkeys to pay for. I thought since you were so eager to get started I'd also give you your first assignment."

"No, the deal's off. I want to leave Neverland at once." Hook demanded. He needed to find a way to get his hands on Rumpelstiltskin's dagger.

Pan laughed. "Oh, that's not going to happen. I have some things I want you to do for me. I want you to go where I say go. I want you to do what I tell you to do. You see, in Neverland, _I_ am the Captain, and _I_ give the orders. And anyone who disobeys will be parting ways with his shadow. It snuffs out the light of your life to have your shadow ripped from you… Make no mistake, Hook. I will snuff out the lives of your crew one by one if you do not do as I say. I will make you watch them die. Then you can explain to those left how the death of their shipmate is your fault for not following orders."

There was still enough of Killian Jones left in him to feel miserable and slightly sick at the thought of Pan executing his threat.

Hook sighed in defeat. "What is this assignment you have for me, then?"

Pan's answering smile made Hook want to shiver. "That's more like it. What I want you to do is simple enough. I just want you to deliver a message. That's it."

"Who is to receive this message?"

"Someone my shadow will lead you to."

The corner of Hook's mouth turned up sardonically. "And where is this mysterious person going to be found?"

"In another realm. My shadow will fly your ship to its waters. You will dock the ship, follow my shadow, deliver my message, and then return to Neverland. And _everyone_ is to return to Neverland. You'll leave at once."

Hook rubbed his hand over his eyes. "What is the message?" He felt tired.

"Your beloved son is dead."

Hook opened his eyes, his objection on his lips, but he was alone in his cabin. He was quite surprised to feel the ship already moving and he hurried above deck.

Pan's shadow was flying around the sails of the ship, and when he got to the mainsail he floated in front of it spread eagle before melting into and becoming a part of the mainsail. The entire sail changed color from washed-out white to rain-cloud grey. After the shadow had control of the sail, the ship lifted out of the water, and sailed through the night sky.

They climbed higher and higher into the sky, through the clouds until Nick wondered if they would fly straight to the moon. Above them the inky black sky was illuminated by millions of beautiful stars, glittering like diamonds. They traveled with the clouds as the sea and the stars above for a couple of hours before the shadow began to descend through the clouds to the seas below. Nick was surprised to see the sun dawning on a new day in this land the shadow had brought them to.

Once the ship was again in the water, the shadow emerged from the mainsail, and flew down to the helm. Hook raised an eyebrow at the shadow who responded by crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Hook scoffed a little, but stepped aside and allowed the shadow to steer the ship into port. The shadow expertly guided the Jolly Roger into a slip and then motioned to Hook to follow him.

"No one leaves the ship. That's an order." Hook said before he disembarked and followed the shadow into the town. They weren't out of sight long before there was a scuffle near the gangplank. Smee was holding on to the arm of Harvard who was apparently attempting to leave the ship. Smee was trying to get him to change his mind.

"It's a direct order from the Captain. He said 'no one leaves the ship'. You don't know what kind of realm we're in. What if it's dangerous? What if you're not back before the Captain is?"

"I'm counting on that, mate. I don't intend to return to Neverland. _Any_ place has to be better 'n that place. If you were smart, you'd make your escape, too." Harvard shook off Smee's grasp of his arm, and quickly climbed over the side of the ship to the gang plank. He jogged down the rough planks and never stopped.

Hook returned to the ship within forty minutes, and was visibly shaken. His only response to questions from the crew was to shake his head. He paced back and forth the entire length of the ship several times before Smee finally stopped him.

"Captain, what happened out there? Where is the shadow? Why are we still here?"

The entire crew had formed a circle around the two sailors, all curious to hear the answers to Smee's questions. Hook looked around warily.

"I don't know. I don't know where the shadow has gone, and I don't know why it hasn't taken us back to Neverland."

"Captain," Smee pressed, "what happened? What did it make you do?"

Hook scoffed. "Pan said it would be simple. Just deliver a message. That's all I had to do. Just deliver a message." He looked away, back towards the port town he had just left.

"What message?"

Hook stared off into the distance without really seeing anything. "'Your beloved son is dead.'"

A somber tone fell over the crew. Nick put his hand on Hook's shoulder.

"Who was the message for, Cap'n?" he asked softly.

"I didn't know. I didn't know who she was. Not even after she answered the door the shadow lead me to. Only after I delivered the message and she cried out his name did I know…It was Ollie's mum."

The crew murmured in response, and Hook continued. "She figured out right quick I was his Captain, too. She was crying and blaming me, saying I got him killed and he'd be alive if he hadn't been with me..."

This time the crew protested Ollie's mother's claims. Shouts of 'He's his own man,' and, ' _Pan's_ the one that killed him, not you!' could be heard.

"What happened next?" Nick gently prodded when the crew had quieted a little. This time Hook smiled.

"Well, like any sensible and dashing rapscallion, I quickly parted ways with the lady. No sense in inviting more of her wrath, eh?" The crew chuckled and hollered in approval. Whatever emotion had been plaguing him when he had arrived he had clearly done away with.

"Captain, I have some urgent news." Smee interrupted Hook's triumphant feeling. His smile faded and he rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Smee?"

"Harvard has left the ship, sir."

"What do you mean 'left the ship'?"

"He's gone, sir. And I don't think he intends to return."

Hook wasn't happy to hear that. "He's deserted, you say? That is bad form indeed." Hook produced his spyglass from his coat and scanned the nearby areas.

"Do you think we should send someone after him?" Smee asked.

"No. I don't know when the shadow is going to return and I want to be ready when it does." Hook raised his voice so he would be heard by his entire crew. "No one leaves this ship. That is an order."

The ship spent the entire day docked at this town. By the time the sun had begun to set the bored and tired sailors were becoming surly. The stars were just beginning to show their twinkle in the sky when the shadow returned. He flew around the entire ship, inspecting each part before coming to stand next to Hook at the ship's helm.

With exaggerated gestures Hook stepped back and swept his arm out in front of him towards the ship's wheel. The shadow stepped up to the helm and they sailed away from Ollie's hometown harbor. Once they embarked upon the open waters, the shadow left the helm to again fly up and into the mainsail and flew the ship back to Neverland in the same manner they had left it.

When the Jolly Roger was again in Neverland's waters, the shadow emerged from the sail and left immediately for the island. Hook sailed around to the southern side of the island where he could see the bay the Lost Ones used to enter and leave the water. He expected that Pan would send someone out to the ship for an account of the events but no one came.

Hook went down to his cabin shortly before lunch and was startled to see Pan in his cabin again.

"My shadow tells me you delivered my message. Well done. However my shadow also tells me not all of your crew returned. Whom shall I kill as punishment?"

Hook scoffed. "I can't stop a man from deserting as soon as I am out of sight. Please note the rest of my crew has returned. None of them should have to take on a punishment intended for the deserter himself. To tell you the truth if he would desert that quickly I don't think I want him in my crew anyway."

Pan seemed to consider this. "I suppose you're right. I know what I'll do." He smiled briefly before letting out a low whistle. Before he was done whistling, the shadow emerged from the shadows already on the wall. Pan turned to the shadow that was floating and awaiting instructions.

"Go and find the deserter. Bring him to me." The shadow nodded once then flew under the closed door, leaving to complete his instructions.

Pan turned back to Hook. "Why did you not do any shopping while you there? Did you not replenish any supplies? ...No rum?"

"I had thought we would be returning to Neverland immediately, and so ordered no one to leave the ship until your shadow returned." Hook kept his voice level and calm, but felt that was enough explanation.

Pan waited patiently for Hook to continue, and when he did not Pan explained, "My shadow can only find Neverland by navigating the stars. It's the second star to the right, then straight through until morning… Next time you should use your time more wisely. Are you ready for your next mission?"

"That was a terrible thing to do, sending me to Ollie's mum."

"As his captain, wasn't it _your duty_ to notify his family?"

"We're pirates! We don't notify family! We don't _have_ family."

Pan scoffed. "Well, I need you to deliver the same message to Joey's mum."

"No. Give me something else to do."

Pan's eyes narrowed. "No. I will _not_ give you anything else until you complete this task. And without supplies from another realm, your debt to me will only get bigger. When you're ready to resume payments just give a whistle, and my shadow will take you where you need to go." Pan strolled out of Hook's cabin, leaving him to consider his options.

Hook, of course eventually delivered the message to Joey's mother. She was well into old age, and didn't seem to remember she had ever had a son. While docked, the crew gathered, purchased and traded all the supplies the ship would hold.

Pan chose to deliver a message to the crew of the Jolly Roger and made an example of Harvard, several weeks after his desertion. Pan appeared suddenly on the deck of the Jolly Roger, and was soon followed by his shadow that was carrying Harvard by the hand, dangling him over the water as he flew towards the ship. The pair landed next to Pan, Harvard stumbling and falling to his knees in weakness and exhaustion. He was quite thin, and many of his bones could be seen through his skin. Hook didn't have to wonder long what happened to his former crew member, Pan was eager to share with the crew what he had inflicted.

"Just in case anyone else has any thoughts about escaping or running away, I want you to see what will be your fate. Behold your deserter." Pan put his foot onto Harvard's hunched form, and pushed him over so that he was laying on his side. Harvard was too weak to resist. "My shadow found your deserter the very next day and brought him to me. I've kept him in one of my boxes for a few weeks to give him a taste of the life of solitude he preferred to have over continuing on with you all. And now, I'm done with him." Pan nodded to the shadow who grabbed Harvard and began to tear his shadow away from him. Harvard hardly had the strength to try to resist.

"Stop." Pan ordered. He had effectively commanded the attention of all present. "I don't want a weakling or deserter in my shadow army." Without further explanation, Pan turned to Harvard and sank his hand into his chest, withdrawing Harvard's heart in his hand. Near death already, Harvard's heart did not glow the bright red Hook remembered Milah's heart to be. Instead, Harvard's was dim with no more glow to it than a flame about to expire. Pan crushed the heart in his hand and it turned to dust, blowing away to the Neversea. Harvard's lifeless body crumpled to the deck.

Pan looked around at the Jolly Roger crew. "You _all_ work for me. Anyone who refuses will endure worse than your deserter." Then he turned to Hook. "Bad form, Hook. You should clean up the place." He nudged Harvard's body with the tip of his boot.

Hook ground his teeth and opened his mouth to reply but Pan and his shadow were gone.

After that, no one thought to leave. They decided to muster together and complete their missions in high pirate style. Pan's shadow would take them to other realms, and lead them to a boy. Once the boy was located, the pirates would keep the boy in sight until dusk and spend the day replenishing their own supplies and trading commodities from other realms. Once the stars were about to appear the pirates would attack, marauding, and pillaging the immediate surroundings and kidnapping the boy. They would return to the Jolly Roger led, and frequently helped, by the shadow. Once on board, they would fly-sail off into the night. At first, Hook attempted to at least assuage the fears of the victims. He promised them they were headed for a paradise, and they would be leaving all of their cares and fears behind.

Only, when they returned to Neverland with the newest "catch" the fear did not end. Each boy was collected from the Jolly Roger by Felix and two or three other boys. They would put a burlap sack over the boy's head after loading him into their row boat. After rowing to shore, they would pull the boy along the beach and into the jungle beyond. Hook chose not to wonder what happened after that and each night he sailed the Jolly Roger out to the open sea where the sobbing and crying from the island could not be heard.

Usually at some point in time, Pan would send Hook and his crew back to each kidnapping location to deliver the message to the parents. This was where Hook's heart became hard.

Once, Hook callously pried a young boy right out of his mother's arms. He sliced at her arms with his razor-sharp hook, striking again and again until she finally dropped one protective arm briefly to reposition it, as her grip on her son was slipping from the blood. That was all the opportunity Hook needed. He clamped his hand on the boys arm, and hooked the mother's other arm wrenching the lad from her grasp and cutting her arm deeply.

Pan sent Hook back only two days later to deliver his message of death, and the distraught mother grabbed Hook's left arm and sank his hook into her chest, piercing her heart. Looking back, years later, Hannah would define _that_ as the moment he became _Captain Hook_.

Hook stared down at her lifeless form in shock for a few moments before he removed her ring from her finger and pocketed it. After that Hook no longer attempted to comfort either the boys he stole or the parents he grieved. He gave them no more consideration than he would a stray dog.

Nick however did the opposite. He would visit each boy aboard the Jolly Roger and offer food and a blanket. Nick explained they were going to a place where no one ever grew old and all the boys played at games all day long. They were always looking to make new friends and the current boy was the one they wanted. Some of the boys thought that it didn't sound so bad. Some boys would ask if they could see their families again, and when Nick told them 'no' they no longer liked the idea of Neverland. However, they _all_ inevitably went to Neverland.

As the years began to pass, Nick started to follow up of some of the boys they brought to Neverland. He started out by just checking to see they were unharmed. Then he would leave behind a small trinket of a toy, or a piece of fresh fruit, or a candy. Eventually some would speak with him and he would volunteer to try to bring in special requests. He smuggled things like books, or teddy bears, or games. Once some of the boys showed up with new prizes, Nick's popularity with the Lost Boys grew exponentially. Nick always remained faithful to Hook, and completed all of his duties and obligations to his 'master', as it were, before he devoted any time to befriending the young boys. Hannah could not help but draw parallels with the Lost Boys to the orphans she cared for in Ashcroft and it made her even more empathetic to the young men and their plight.

Through the years Nick came to know almost all of the Lost Boys, with two exceptions. Felix remained aloof; he showed Nick the same scorn he showed everyone, and Pan, who was seldom ever seen by Nick. Those two aside, Nick was able to meet and become friends with each boy who resided in Neverland – even Baelfire.

Nick was quite surprised to meet at least one other familiar face. One boy about twelve years old looked exactly how Nick imagined Jules would have looked as a young lad, except with blonde hair. Nick was further excited to learn the boy's name was Verne. Could it be? Was it possible? Could _both_ of Emmett and Clara Brown's sons be alive and well? And in Neverland?

While on the ship, Nick devoted additional time to the galley with Jules to ask what he remembered about his lost brother. Jules knew only that his brother had vanished in the night – right from his own room, and his family had been unsuccessful in finding any evidence or clues as to what happened. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. The description Jules gave of his brother's appearance was an exact match to Verne's appearance.

"Jules, I _think_ it might be possible your brother is on th' island…with Pan. There's a lad there matches the description ye gave, and his name is Verne."

Jules sank down onto a nearby stool. "That would explain a lot."

"Why don' you come t' the island with me and maybe you can get a look at 'im to see if he _is_ your brother?"

Jules agreed, and was eager to embark. The next day they both went to the island to tend to Nick's vegetable and herb garden he had started years back and, with the help of some of the boys, had grown into a large garden they all worked and shared together. This was also one of Verne's favorite places to be.

Nick stopped when he spotted Verne, and pointed out the boy to Jules who had turned pale.

"I think I've seen a ghost." Jules whispered, and stared at Verne in disbelief.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Jules could only nod.

"Verne, can you come over here for a moment, please?" Nick called to Verne who was only a couple of rows away. Verne wiped his hands on his pants and carefully stepped over the rows of plants separating them. As he stepped over the last row he looked up, first at Nick, then at Nick's companion.

"Papa?" Verne gasped and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. My name is Verne. It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

Jules grinned. "I'm Jules, Verne. Your brother? You do remember me, don't you?"

"J-Jules…?" Tears welled up in Verne's eyes. He had resigned himself to never seeing anyone from his family again. Jules bent over with his arms outstretched and the two embraced. The tears in Verne's eyes spilled over and ran freely down his cheeks.

"Do Mama and Papa know where I am?" Verne asked.

"No, Verne. We never found any trace of what had happened. We had always hoped you would just come back home one day…Is this what happened to you? Have you been here the whole time?"

Verne nodded sadly. "The shadow brought me. I remember watching him outside. He came to our farm a bunch of times and would play outside of my window. He kept inviting me to play with him, but I wouldn't. Then one night I watched him fly up to the hay-loft and into the barn. So I climbed out of my window to get him out of there and keep him from poking around the locomotive. I had just put my hand on the barn door to open it when he snatched me up and flew us away so quick we were already gone before I could cry out. Then he flew us here." Verne became excited as an idea occurred to him. "Now _you're_ here Jules. You can go back and tell Papa where I am, and we can all get away…" He hesitated when he saw Nick and Jules exchange a look. "What?"

"Verne," Nick put his hand on Verne's shoulder. "We… _pirates_ have been in Neverland for more than a hundred and thirty years…"

Verne just stared at Nick and Jules, not understanding what Nick was trying to lead him to conclude. Nick continued.

"People can't live for a hundred and thirty years without magic."

Verne squared his shoulders and shook his head. "No. Jules, you go and tell Papa where I am. He'll come for me. I'm sure of it."

"Verne, even if Papa and Mama were still alive I am trapped here as sure as you are. Just as soon as I'm missed, that shadow will hunt me down and drag me back here for torture before death. Instead, we should be happy we have found each other at last." Jules was more direct, but Verne conceded. Then the two happily chatted the day away. Jules told of his life on the farm before joining the royal navy to expand the search for Verne. Meanwhile Verne shared much of his knowledge of Neverland, and the Lost Boys.

Several months had passed, and Jules and Verne had restored their brotherly bond. When the crew was in another realm for another "errand" for Pan, and Jules was certain the shadow was busy, he approached Nick with an idea. Jules wanted to smuggle Verne out of Neverland.

"Well, that's a sure way t' get both of you killed," was Nick's reply.

"Nick you'll have to trust me when I say I am certain I can outrun that shadow if I can get to my father's farm."

"I'm sorry Jules, but I don't see how you could ever outrun that shadow. He can travel freely between realms."

"Realms? Where we're going we don't need realms." Jules paused to smile for a moment before becoming serious again. "If my father's barn is untouched, I'm positive I can escape that dreadful Pan and his miserable shadow once and for all."

Nick considered this for a moment and then reasoned with his old friend. "Jules, we've been here a very long time…A hundred and thirty years. That's a long time for a building to remain intact. And, if no one is there to see to its care and maintenance it's likely going to rot. And how would you even hide long enough from the shadow to make it to your father's farm? What if someone else lives there now?"

Jules remained calm and even smiled again. "Ah, that is where I'm going to use Neverland's magic to _my_ advantage. You see, Neverland's magic is activated by your belief in it. And the more sincerely you believe, the stronger the magic. So, if Verne and I _both_ believe our father's farm is unoccupied and undisturbed, it will be."

"Hmm. I guess there would be no harm in that, but how would you even get there? What realm is this? Where are we? Do you think you could find your father's farm from here?"

"No, Nick. None of that matters. It's all in the magic. When we're ready, we'll believe Pan needs us to be at the port of Ricanda. You see, my father's farm is only an hour's walk from Ricanda. The shadow will look for someone in the opposite direction. By the time they return to the ship, we'll be gone."

"You still haven't told me _how_ you plan on escaping from the shadow. What, are you going to live where it's always day time, but also cloudy so there are no shadows? If you know how to get _there_ , let us all go."

"Well, the locomotive is something that has to be seen to be believed, but rest assured it can take you to when the shadow can't get you." Jules was openly grinning now.

Nick scoffed. "Don't you mean _where_?"

"No. And that's all I will say about it. Now, are you in, or out?"

"In or out of what, exactly? I won't leave the captain. I owe him my life. Maybe I shouldn't know what you're planning…"

"Ah, Nick, it's not like that. The fact is I need your help. I know we brought up Baelfire from the sea, and know he was in the cargo hold enjoyin' a bite. And I know that Pan's henchmen came aboard looking for him. But they didn't find him, because you hid him. I am asking you to do the same for Verne. I'll take care of getting him aboard the ship. Hide him where you hid Baelfire. Please. That's all I ask."

Nick nodded. They didn't speak of it again that day, and had to be very careful to be certain no shadows of any kind were nearby when they did discuss Jules's plan of escape. It was exactly as he had described to Nick, and they were relying heavily on Neverland's magic working in their favor. Verne's enthusiasm was projected at Nick when the subject of magic came up.

"Can you imagine how powerful the magic would be if _you_ believed, too Nick?"

"Perhaps for your sake, I will. It would be devastating to be wrong."


	13. Chapter 13

While in Neverland, Hannah spent each night alone in her meadow. It was still night in the meadow, but the Northern lights never streaked across the sky, and the stars had ceased to shine. Though the moon could not be seen, the meadow was dimly lit by its ambient light; as if the bright full moon had just set. The wildflowers had long since wilted, and the grasses were yellow and bent. The leaves on the trees were becoming sparse and Hannah suspected the meadow had entered into an autumn season. She noticed even now she felt a chill in the air as the threat of winter seemed to hang heavily in the atmosphere. She missed Killian terribly and considered not sleeping. Time moved differently in Neverland and slowed down the aging process so much that daily sleep was no longer necessary. One could stay awake for weeks or months at a time before their body required rest. Instead, she decided she would be there each night, just in case Killian ever needed her.

By day, Nick watched as less and less of Killian Jones showed through the man who was now Captain Hook. When they first arrived in Neverland, Killian would still converse with Nick on a regular basis. But as the years dragged on, and Pan's demands increased, Killian would confide less and less to Nick until finally _Captain Hook_ had nothing to confide that Nick was interested in hearing. Hook chose not to sleep. He paced his cabin at night, plotting against Rumpelstiltskin and imagining the ways he would exact his revenge. He tried to gather information about the Dark One and his prized dagger at every realm they visited. His thirst for revenge was becoming an all-consuming obsession and Hannah could hardly bear to watch.

So, to keep herself occupied, Hannah decided Nick would make a gift for each Lost Boy in Neverland. He put his skills to work and began to collect materials to make new clothes for each boy consisting of a new tunic and pair of pants. Then he thought that each boy should also get a new treasure of some kind, so he would sell his vegetables grown in Neverland and with the money he would buy the loveliest fabric he could find to make the same beautiful gowns Hannah had created at the Tailor's shop. Nick would then sell the gown for a tidy profit and could purchase two or three gifts as well as supplies for the ship, tools for the garden and material for the next gown.

Many years passed in this way. All though Nick was capable of creating a gown in just a day, doing so was no longer his primary occupation and he was only able to work on them in his free time – which was just an hour each night before taking his tea and going to bed. Nick was getting close to completing his task of having a gift for each boy on the island when Jules expressed his interest in escape with Verne. Nick was dismayed by their decision. He just couldn't fathom there could be any way to escape from Pan's shadow and felt his friends would be killed. Both Jules and Verne remained confident the shadow would _never_ be able to find them if they could only make it to the family farm – and the locomotive in the barn.

Several more years had passed, and Nick thought Jules must have given up on his plan as they hadn't spoken of it for quite a long time. Nick was getting excited about presenting his gifts to the boys. He had just one item left to get and then he was going to bring all of the boys to where he had hidden the gifts under a tree with low-hanging branches. He was excited for the next opportunity to visit a market and disembarked right away after the Captain and the shadow, eager to complete his collection of gifts. After finding the treasure – a bag of marbles – he proceeded to shop the rest of the market and stocked up on all of the usual supplies. Even though this was the last gift, Nick decided he would continue to make and sell gowns to help supply the Jolly Roger.

When he returned to the ship, dusk was a little more than a half an hour away, so he dropped his purchases in his room, and went to the galley to prepare a snack for their soon-to-be new arrival. He wasn't surprised Jules was absent from the kitchen and assumed he would be in the hold stowing his own purchases for the ship. Nick was glad he remembered to make a new outfit for the new boy – it could adjust easily with a snip of a thread or two – and he thought a new drum would be a good gift for any young boy. He returned to his room to store his items properly and was doing so when he could feel the ship moving out of the port. After finishing his task, he again headed for the galley. This time he was quite surprised to find it still vacant. Slightly worried, Nick picked up the snack tray for the kidnapped boy, and brought it to the hold.

The boy was about seven years old, and was trying his best to hide in the corner. All of the boys were quite frightened when brought aboard the Jolly Roger. After all of these years and with such brazen crimes, the Jolly Roger and its crew had well earned their terrible reputation. Whenever a port spied the sails of the Jolly Roger they would raise the alarm, and all children would desperately attempt to hide. Some would even leave town hoping the sinister Captain Hook would not pursue.

Like those before him, this boy continued to try to hide, even after he was well and caught. And like those before him, Nick offered a warm blanket, left on the bench, and a snack plate of bread and cheese, left on top of the blanket. Nick assured him these pirates would bring no harm to him, and they were headed for an enchanted land. This boy had heard of Neverland and the stories of misery that went along with it. No amount of sugar coating was going to convince this boy all hope was not lost. The amount of despair in the boy's eyes broke Hannah's heart, and she knew _this_ boy would be an easy target for Felix to brainwash into believing his family did not care for him and the boys of Neverland would become his family.

This boy was not receptive to _any_ friendly overtures made by Nick and would not even share his name. Nick knew he would reveal the information over time, especially after the other boys gain his trust and tell him Nick has their best interest at heart. Knowing any efforts to befriend the lad at this time would be futile, Nick returned to the galley to see if Jules needed his help.

He was stunned to find the galley still dark and unchanged from the last time he had been in the room. It was unlike Jules to be absent from the galley and Nick felt troubled about what could be keeping him from it.

Nick lit the galley and tidied it up as he knew Jules would do if he were present. Once he finished, he went above deck to find out why Jules hadn't come below. As inconspicuously as he could he walked the entire ship. He was sure to pause and take in the scenery so it looked to others as though he was just enjoying the view of the glittering night sky. Really he was mentally taking attendance of everyone aboard the ship. He had searched almost the entire ship when it began to descend through the clouds down to Neverland's sea and still did not find Jules.

Once the ship was back in the water, the shadow emerged from the sail and inspected all parts of the ship as he did every time they returned to Neverland. As he flew away to the island to make his report to Pan, Nick knew Jules' absence would be reported. He approached the captain and asked to speak with him privately.

In Hook's cabin, Nick relayed his suspicions.

"I think Jules may be missing, Cap'n."

"What do you mean ' _missing_ '?"

"He's not on board the ship, sir. I'm not sure he made it back to the ship in time, and I'm afraid something terrible may have befallen him in… what was the name 'o that town we just left?"

Hook studied the map on his desk. "Hm…Ri-can-da." He sounded it out. "We were just in Ricanda."

That was the same town named by Jules all those years ago as the one by which he and Verne would make their escape.

"Bloody hell… What will we do for a cook? I think you'll fit the bill, Nick, old chap."

Nick's mouth dropped open. It took a moment to gather his wits and reply. "Don't you even _care_ about what may have happened to Jules?"

Hook shrugged. "I daresay everyone on board this ship is well aware of the consequences of desertion."

Nick considered arguing that perhaps some sort of calamity had come upon Jules and was worthy of concern, but he knew that wasn't the case. Nick felt overwhelmed with the certainty that Jules' plan had worked. He hoped he wasn't too late to help him utilize Neverland's magic of belief, and believed with all of his heart that whatever kind of machine Jules was hoping to find would be there and he would successfully escape Neverland's prison.

"I'm sorry your best mate is gone, Nick," Hook's tone had softened considerably, and Nick wondered if Killian was going to peek through. He didn't. "But I'm sure you'll have no difficulty taking over the kitchen duties, eh? Now, let's get Pan's boy up to the deck for Felix and his crew." Hook seemingly dismissed Nick with the order and Nick left to comply.

Not long after Felix's boat departed with the new boy aboard, Peter Pan appeared on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Hook held up his hand to stop Pan from speaking.

"I know, I know; we have another deserter…He was our cook, too." The crew raised a protest as this was the first they knew any crew member was missing, and were disappointed to lose their beloved cook.

Pan looked around the ship at everyone with pure hate filling his expression so that all who saw him became quiet and still. Pan addressed Hook. "I don't care about your cook. My shadow is already on his way back to get them."

"' _Them'_? We only had the one cook. Your shadow is on his way back to get _him_." Hook corrected.

"I meant what I said, Hook. Your man took one of my boys with him…" Pan turned to address the rest of the crew. "Unless someone here knows where your cook has taken Verne?"

Hannah _almost_ cried out. Nick swiftly set a neutral expression, but Pan saw the brief distress on his face and seized upon it.

"You. You're awfully chummy with them. Do _you_ know where your cook has taken my boy? And don't lie to me… You'll regret it."

"Act'ally I don't." Nick knew it would be in his best interest to keep his answers short, and not to offer any information.

Before he knew what was happening, Pan was right in front of him, gripping his shirt in his fist. "I'm really not in the mood to play any games today. Sorry." Then he started to pull Hannah's shadow from her. It felt like she was being incinerated where the shadow was being torn away from her, and a burning pain was left in its wake, white-hot and raw. Pan had pulled the shadow away to Nick's shoulders when he cried out.

"All right! I'll tell you… I'll tell you what I know." Pan stopped pulling on the shadow, but didn't release his grip. Instead he just waited for Nick to fulfill his promise.

"He mentioned it once… Almost a decade ago." Nick felt a twinge of guilt in revealing their old conversation, but much more than an hour had passed for the needed walk to their destination so at this point either their plan had succeeded, or it would only be a matter of time until the shadow found them. He didn't want to think about that.

"Jules said if they could jus' make it t' his family farm, they could escape your shadow. They had somethin' they called a lo-…a locomotive."

The look on Pan's face reminded Nick his own life still hung in the precious balance of the deranged boy's temper. "I advised him to put such a foolish notion out o' his head, o' course. An' I thought he had too, 'cause he never mentioned it again. Never let on that he was even _thinkin'_ 'bout it."

"What was his interest in Verne?" Nick was surprised this detail escaped Pan's attention previously.

"They're brothers." Nick confessed.

Pan seemed to be mulling over this new information, but had not yet released his grasp of Hannah's shadow. Hook noticed Nick was still in Pan's clutches and attempted to intervene.

"Well now I think Nick has given you all of the information he has; which, by the way, is a lot more than you had to start with. Now you know they were headed to Jules' family farm, and now you know Verne is his brother. So, clearly they are heading for _Verne's_ family farm... Surely your shadow remembers where he retrieved Verne from? If you hurry, you can set him on the right track, and catch up to them even sooner…" Hook was successful in distracting Pan. After considering Hook's suggestion for a few moments, Pan disappeared, leaving Nick behind, shadow intact.

Pan didn't return to the ship. Several days passed, and Nick cautiously asked some of the boys on the island if Jules and Verne had been found and captured, but indeed, they had not.

More weeks passed, and still, Jules and Verne escaped capture. Hannah's heart rejoiced in believing her friends truly had escaped this prison, and now lived free.

Nick carried on, as he would have had Jules and Verne not escaped. Only now he also had kitchen duty. The good news was he helped out in the kitchen so much it was not _too_ much of an additional strain to be solely responsible for the whole of the kitchen duties: cleaning, meal preparation, serving, cleaning again, repeated three times daily. It took almost twice as long, without Jules to share the workload, and Nick had to get up a little earlier, meals were served a little later, and his free time was cut down to fifteen minutes. Still, Nick carried out all of his duties faithfully.

Nick found he could spend between two and three hours on the island each day – to oversee the tending of the very large garden shared by all – other ship members and even some of the natives from the village donated some seeds and labor alongside of the boys – or to secretly hide away additional treats under the large tree where he had hidden all of the gifts. Candies and sweetmeats mostly, but some dried figs and dates made a delightful last-minute addition. Nick told every boy he saw that in two days' time, when the sun set, he would meet the boys at the beach, and take them to where they would have a celebration. And they should tell all of the Lost Boys – they were all invited.

The next day, _after_ the sun had set, Nick rowed to the island to make his last minute preparations for the next evening's festivities. He carefully laid out each package so that when the boys were seated in front of the tree, he had only to lift the lowest hanging branch to reveal the trove of gifts underneath. He set up lanterns behind the gifts that he would light tomorrow, as well as some on either side of the branch he would lift up and tie back. He carefully dug a small fire pit a safe distance from the tree to add warmth and light at the celebration.

He even had gifts for Felix and Pan. The latter's was stacked as the highest of all the packages, and acted as the 'topper' if you will. Felix's package was, of course, immediately beneath Pan's, and then the rest of them cascaded down in an ever increasing arc around the tree expanding out five feet, with the camouflaging branch resting gently on the outermost packages.

Nick was gently placing this branch when a voice behind him startled him.

"Well, well. If it isn't… _Nick_ , right? That's your name? Or, at least, that's what you're _telling_ everyone your name is?" Pan was standing next to the fire pit.

Nick just nodded dumbly. _What did_ that _mean?_

"Okay, then, _Nick_. I came by to see what it is you're trying to hide on _my_ island."

Nick thought this time he would be best served to be quite forthright with the truth. And, truth be told, he really couldn't contain his excitement. He lifted the branch up, revealing the trove of treasures beneath.

Instead of delight, scorn masked Pan's features. "What's all of that?" he sneered.

"Well, I wanted all of you boys to have some new things…Clothes, and a treasure o' some sort…See here? Some are music instruments, some sets of jacks, some paint sets, some hoops over there… And don't worry, there's a gift for you, too. Right there on th' top is the one…for…you." Nick trailed off as he turned to measure Pan's expression which he could only describe as revulsion.

"Well, Nick, you must think yourself a regular _saint_ , now, don't you?" Pan spat.

"No. Not at a-"

" _Saint Nick!_ Bringing gifts to all the little children! How precious! How sweet!"

Felix emerged from the surrounding woods and stood behind Nick, clamping his hands on Nick's arms. Nick noted the hold wasn't painful…yet.

Pan made his way to the branch, dropped by Nick. He picked it up, and cut it off with his sword. Felix's grip tightened slightly, indicating his readiness to restrain Nick if he should move.

Pan dragged the branch to the fire pit, and laid it across the pit. He grabbed his torch, left nearby, and held it to the branch, setting the leaves ablaze long enough to begin burning the bark. The flames licked at the wood until it too began to smolder, then the entire branch was encompassed in flame. Nick sagged slightly, causing Felix's grip to re-tighten. Nick was sure there would be bruises left on his arms.

Not getting the reaction he desired, Pan turned his attention back to Nick's carefully arranged display. He spied the staged lanterns behind the gifts, and moved quickly to light each one. He also lit the lanterns on each side of the now gaping hole in the massive tree.

It was beautiful.

 _No,_ Hannah thought, _beautiful isn't a strong enough word._

With the lanterns all lit, and the fire's additional light the scene was calm and exciting all at once. Everything about it seemed to radiate love, and Hannah was overwhelmed with waves of emotion she had never experienced before. She could only describe her anticipation for the boys to receive their gifts as raw joy. Nick hastily blinked away the betraying moisture in his eyes, and continued to watch Pan.

" _Saint Nick_! Ooh, is there a gift here for… _everyone?_ "

Nick nodded. He wouldn't presume Pan would be asking if a gift was there for him; Nick had already pointed _that_ out.

"Even… _Verne_?"

Without hesitation, Nick nodded and swallowed heavily.

"In…In the front…on your…right. One…two…three…four…fifth one up from the bottom."

Pan turned to the location mumbled out by Nick. He pointed to the row that was previously on his right, and counted up five packages, and picked up the fifth one. He examined it closely. The tag read:

 **To: Verne**

Pan looked sideways at Nick. He seemed to be deliberating something.

"What did you get for Toodles?"

"A bag…a bag of marbles." Nick fidgeted a little, but Felix held fast.

"I see." Pan continued. "Did you even get something for that parasite ex-fairy, Tinkerbell?"

"I gave her my music box…The cute little dancer inside made me think of her."

"What did you get for…Felix?"

"A new sword. The steel of the blade is from the dragon realm and is said to be the only blade capable of piercing the beast's armor." Nick hung his head and lowered his voice so only Felix could hear. "Sorry I ruined the surprise."

Felix neither relaxed nor tightened his grip.

Pan held Verne's package over the fire from the cut branch until a corner of it had caught fire. Nick wanted to object, but really what would be the point? _If_ Verne, and Jules for that matter, were caught, it was doubtful there would ever be an opportunity for Verne to receive, much less enjoy, the gift from Nick.

Pan brought the flaming package back over to the stack under the tree, and tossed the burning one onto the top – onto his own gift. Then spread out his arms pushed the stack of packages back until they crashed into and knocked over the lanterns. The spilt oil quickly caught fire and blazed up, and the packages and surrounding tree were going to follow suit quickly.

To make certain nothing escaped destruction, he picked up the lanterns from the front of the display, and tossed one at the bottom of the gifts so the oil splashed up onto the stack. Then he took several steps back, and hurled the last lantern into the center of the inferno, breaking the lantern on the trunk of the tree, causing the existing flames to swell to an unbearable level, and the three spectators had to back up.

"Ah, Saint Nick it really was a nice gesture, but I can't allow you to give these things to anyone. I forbid the spreading of hope. However, in your spirit of giving, I'll give you a gift in return…Your freedom...For you and the whole crew." Pan let out an ear splitting whistle that resembled the sound of a rooster crowing.

"You better hurry, Saint Nick. As soon as my shadow gets back, he'll go straight to the Jolly Roger and take it back to the Enchanted Forest. With your lame foot, I'm not sure you'll make it in time. Good thing the rest of the crew is on the ship, eh? Oh, here he comes now…"

Nick looked up to see a distant star brighten suddenly, and knew the shadow was, indeed, on his way. Without the weight of an entire ship slowing him down, he would make it back to Neverland in less time than Nick was used to.

"Pan, you're nothing but a naughty little boy and you deserve this burned up lump of _coal_ you're making here!" Nick shouted at Pan as Felix finally released him.

Tears spilling over, Nick turned and ran as best as he could through the island's jungle. He stumbled and tripped several times but somehow managed to keep going. When an especially thick root sent him sprawling, he considered giving up. After all, everyone else was aboard ship…

"Come, on, mate, we've got to keep on the move if we're going to beat that nasty shadow back to my ship." Captain Hook bent over to help Nick back to his feet.

"Captain! What…What are ye doin' _here?_ " Nick was incredulous.

"I'm not totally heartless, mate. I thought you were going to give them out tonight. I wanted to see it."

"It's good to see you, Killian, but you've got to run. _You_ can make it back t' the ship before the shadow gets there. I will only slow you down. Please – don't wait for me. It's been a pleasure t' serve you, Captain Jones."

Hook nodded, and considered Nick's request. It was true Nick _was_ slowing him down and would never make it back to the ship in time. If only there was some other way…

"This is your only chance t' escape this prison – take it… The ship needs its captain..." Nick pressed, but still Hook seemed to hesitate.

"Go." Nick insisted, pushing Hook as he said it, finally spurring Hook back into motion and he darted off into the jungle in the direction of the beach.

Hannah moved so she was sitting with her back to a tree. She was going to miss her friends such as they were. She wondered if Tinkerbell would let her move in…She wondered briefly if she would continue to live as Nick, or finally break free of her self-imposed 'prison' and live as herself again. That thought almost broke her. She thought instead of Jules. She would miss her old friend very much. She wondered anew at his escape.

He and Verne had to have seemingly impossible circumstances to escape. How could they ever know if or _when_ Pan would ever send them to Ricanda? Somehow, in her heart of hearts, Hannah knew Jules and Verne took Neverland's belief magic on faith.

Hannah remembered the overwhelming certainty she felt that Jules and Verne's belief in Neverland's magic had worked when Hook named the town they had just left... Why couldn't it work for her?

She closed her eyes, and imagined herself on the deck of the Jolly Roger. She imagined she was sitting on the deck, at the base of the mast. She pictured each and every detail, making her mental picture more and more realistic. She knew how it would smell, and what kind of sounds she would be hearing. She pictured how it would _feel_ , the ship undulating gently on the water.

Once her mental picture was complete, she fixed it in her mind's eye. She began to tell herself that when she opened her eyes, she would find that she was on the Jolly Roger, along with the Captain. She tried to believe it as sincerely as she could.

She had to admit she was afraid to open her eyes. What if it didn't work? What if it wasn't real? But…What if it _was_? _Eternity is a long time to be wrong._

Hannah took a deep breath.

"Okay, when I open my eyes, I trust that I will be sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger. And Captain Hook will also be on the ship... I _do_ believe I am sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook."

In her heart, she suddenly _knew_ it was true.

She opened her eyes to the familiar surroundings of the deck of the Jolly Roger, with Captain Hook standing next to her looking rather bewildered.

"Nick! How did you get here? How did _I_ get here?"

Nick chuckled. "I'll tell ye' when we land." Then he nodded upwards, and they both looked up to see the shadow melting into the mainsail, and lifting the ship out of the water.

All of the crew, except for Hook and Nick, were taken by surprise by the shadow's appearance. Previously, Hook would have an hour or two's notice from Pan when they were to leave Neverland on another mission. None of them knew they had just gained their freedom.

The shadow sailed the ship over the clouds through the night, landing in open water in the morning. Upon setting the ship in the water, the shadow emerged from the sail and promptly flew away, leaving the ship without any land in sight.

"What just happened, Cap'n?" Mr. Smee asked Hook. "How did you get on the ship so fast? I didn't see you rowing out…Aren't we going to a port? Isn't he going to take us to the next town?"

"No, Mr. Smee. It would appear we've just gained our freedom." Hook answered Mr. Smee in a tone that implied that was all he was going to say on the subject.

Mr. Smee was not going to let it go so easily.

"What? You mean Pan let us go? We're free? No more kidnapping? No more Neverland? Wait…Does this mean I'm going to start aging again?"

Instead of answering any questions, Hook called out orders to begin taking measurements to get a bearing on their possible location. Pirate Roberts asked Hook which direction they should travel.

"East or west, that's for certain." Hook answered. "In most realms if we travel north or south, we could travel for months without seeing land, and it could be just a mile or two out of view to the east or west… I wish that blasted shadow would've given a hint as to which way to go." When it departed, the shadow flew straight up into the sky until it was no longer visible, even with the aid of a spyglass. Having made his decision, Hook turned the helm so the ship was pointed west.

Once the course was set, Hook requested to speak with Nick privately.

In his cabin, Hook demanded some answers from Nick.

"How is it that I was running through the jungle of Neverland, and in the blink of an eye, I was standing on the deck of my ship? With you? How did you get to the ship?"

Nick grinned. "It was Pan's own magic used against him. I _believed_ I was on the ship, with you. And I took it on faith that it was true. Then it became a certainty in my heart, and, here we are."

"Good thing, too. Neither one of us would've made it back to the ship in time. And that rotten little brat Pan knew it. He intended for us to be trapped on his island with him. Maybe when I've killed the Dark One, I'll get him next…But now, ahh, now I can begin my revenge on the Dark One. Now I can concentrate on getting his dagger." Hook strode to his desk and began rifling through his many maps.

"Any ideas where we are, Cap'n?"

Hook glanced up from his maps. "Pan said the Enchanted Forest, that's good enough for me. We set course due West, so we're bound to see a port sooner or later."

Nick nodded in agreement.

Hook was right. Within a few hours land was sighted, and they set course for the port. Only as they got closer, the city began firing on them. When the Jolly Roger didn't retreat, they could see the city's people were rushing to and releasing a small armada to meet them in the water, firing at them all the while.

Not willing to take the lives of these people – rightfully defending their children from a known kidnapper – and not willing to take any damage to the Jolly Roger, Hook ordered a retreat.

As they headed north up the coastline it was the same port after port. Towns that didn't have the fire power to deter them from docking treated them with open hostility. Most shops wouldn't sell or trade with any of them. Even the taverns turned them away. And, in all cities and towns not a single child was to be seen.

After several weeks of travel, some of the crew expressed their frustration and wished to part ways with the Jolly Roger.

Wanting to focus _all_ of his energies on revenge, Hook dismissed the entire crew when they sailed into the next port – North Bay.

Nick gathered all of his things together – a small bundle at that. He stopped outside of Hooks door, debating. Warring with herself, Hannah sighed, and pushed open the door slightly; peeking in to be sure Hook was inside. Her heart hammered in her chest, and adrenaline made her tremble at the thought of finally telling Hook the truth, and begging him to leave revenge behind.

Hook was in his cabin, crooning softly to his picture of Milah. He was telling her not to worry; he was going to kill that nasty crocodile and avenger her once and for all.

Hannah silently left the ship and made her way into the unfriendly city of North Bay for the second time in her life.


End file.
